Hate Before Love
by Gleekin BS
Summary: Santana and Brittany were complete opposites from one another. One day their parents married and both of them were forced to live together in the small town of Lima, Ohio. They never liked each other. They were always fighting about something new each day. They hated one another. Now one year later that's all about to change… Warning: G!P Santana
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Santana and Brittany lived in completely different worlds. Santana lived in California with her mother. She was the town's player, she slept with every girl she put her eyes on. Every girl desired her, maybe because she was born with a different organ - a penis -, or maybe just because she's hot as hell. However, Brittany was completely the opposite. She was responsible, she never disobeyed her father and she worked hard on her studies. They didn't know each other existed, until one day, when they were both sixteen, their parents met. You see, Brittany's mother died when she was very young and Santana's parents split when she was ten. So when Brittany's father and Santana's mother met there was an instant connection. Both girls didn't pay too much attention to their parents because both thought it was just a fling that soon would pass. However, before they knew it their parents were married and both of them were living in the same house in the town of Lima, Ohio. They never liked each other. They were always fighting about something new each day. They hated one another. Now one year later that's all about to change…

* * *

**This is my first story ever so I would apreciate all your reviews and your opinions about this. I also would like to know if I should continue this story or not. Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - She's not my sister!

**Chapter 1 - She's not my sister!**

In the morning of their first day at school as seniors Brittany wakes up a little late than usual. She's about to go shower when she notices that her towel is not there. She starts to get angry and storms off in the direction of the one place she knows her towel will be.

"Santana!" Brittany screams as she enters her step-sister's room. "You're always the same! You do this on purpose to get me angry, don't you?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Santana says annoyed.

"That towel is mine!" Brittany says while pointing at the towel Santana has around her body. "You know perfectly well that the towel is mine. Why do you insist on using it?! It must be to mock me!"

"Sorry. The towels are all the same. But if you want you can use mine that is in the bathroom." Santana says sarcastically.

"No! I can't and I don't want to!"

"All this fuss because of a towel? Don't worry." Santana puts her hand on the towel, ready to take it off.

"Don't you dare. I hope yo-"

Santana takes the towel off of her body and stands in front of Brittany naked. Brittany turns around quickly and puts her hands in front of her face.

"You're unbelievable!"

"I know. I've heard that many times before, if you know what I mean." Santana says smugly.

"You're a pig."

Santana approaches Brittany and gives her the towel. "Don't be late." She whispers in Brittany's ear.

"You're disgusting!" Brittany says while dropping the towel on the floor and then storms off to her own room. "Idiot! You do this on purpose to make me angry! Argh!"

"It's already started" Santana's mom says while eating breakfast with her husband.

"It would be strange if it hadn't." Brittany's dad says in a joking manner.

* * *

After eating breakfast with their parents and glaring at each other both girls drove to school, separately of course. Brittany on the bus because she didn't have her license yet and Santana on her motorcycle. When Brittany arrived at school she went to see which classes she would have and who she would be with in them. Unlucky for her all her classes are shared with the Latina she most hates in the whole world. _This is going to be a long year_, she thinks to herself. While walking in the halls of Mckinley High School she sees her best friend Quinn at her locker.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany says a little upset.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Quinn asks sensing that her best friend is upset.

"It's always the same thing. Santana. She's so irritating. She's always trying to get on my nerves."

"What did she do this time?"

"She stole my towel and when I went to her room to get it back she took the towel off of her body and standed in front of me naked. Ugh! She's the worst!"

"When are you two going to act like sisters?"

"She's not my sister!" Brittany says angrily. She never saw Santana as her sister. For Brittany a sister is someone you want to protect, is someone you want to tell your crushes, is someone you want to hang out with. And for Brittany that is not what she wants to do with Santana. Absolutely not!

"Ok ok. Calm down. You just have to forget about her and act like she doesn't exist." Quinn says calmly trying to help her best friend.

"The problem is just that. She's everywhere. Ugh! I hate her."

"Let's get to class before you track Santana down and rip her head off." Quinn says jokingly.

"I am a fingernail away of doing that." Brittany says in a serious tone while she walks off to class with Quinn right beside her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bleachers Santana and Puck are talking about the new school year that hasn't begun yet and already sucks.

"I can't believe I'm going to have all my classes with blondie!" Santana says annoyed about the fact that with all the people that studies in the school she would have to take all her classes with the one person she couldn't stand the most in this whole world, Brittany S. Pierce.

"It's not that bad. You have some of your classes with me too."

"And your job is to make me stay sane in those classes before I strangle her." Santana says in a serious tone.

"The day you two speak normally to each other is the day I'm gonna win the lottery." Puck says laughing.

"Then you're going to be poor as fuck."

"You never know."

* * *

**Here's the chapter one for you guys. It probably isn't very good but be nice with me, it's my first story. I will get better, promise. Tell me if I should continue with the story or not. Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. I decided to change Brittany's best friend to Quinn and Santana's to Puck because I think it's more suitable in the story.**


	3. Chapter 2 - That yogurt is mine!

**Chapter 2 - That yogurt is mine!**

After an exhausting day of school Santana thanks god that she is finally home. When she is about to enter in the living room she sees Brittany dancing. She stops and stands there watching the elegant moves and the beautiful movement of Brittany's hips. She is hypnotized. After realizing what she is doing, Santana puts her school bag on the couch and starts clapping mockingly.

"What?" Brittany asks starting to get irritated.

"Nothing nothing. Don't stop on my account."

"It's better if I go to my room." Brittany says annoyed with the fact that Santana stopped her in the middle of her dance. "You didn't bring anyone with you today?"

"Do you want me to invite you, is that it?"

"Don't be stupid! I would never sleep with you!" Brittany says angrily.

"Never say never." Santana winks at Brittany. "You can stay here if you want, I'm just going to eat something."

"No thanks."

Santana shrugs and goes to the fridge to fetch something to eat. She picks a yogurt and starts drinking it.

"That yogurt is mine." Brittany says while pointing at the strawberry yogurt in Santana's hand.

Santana ignores her and continues drinking it.

"Stop!" Brittany yells at her.

Santana stops and spits the yogurt that is in her mouth to the container that is in her hands.

"You're disgusting!"

"I didn't want you missing one bit of yogurt. This is so important to you after all." Santana says sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk! You know very well that is the principle that's wrong."

"So?"

"So, if you want one of my yogurts ask me, and with a little bit of luck I might give you one."

"Wow how generous of you. But no thanks, this is disgusting." Santana says while handing the yogurt to Brittany and walking to her bedroom with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh! She does this on purpose!" Brittany says while slamming the yogurt onto the table.

* * *

Later that day Brittany is sitting on her bed while doing her homework when her phone starts to ring. She picks it up from her bedside table and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt. It's Quinn. Do you want to meet up to relax a little bit?"

"Yes. I really need that. Santana tried to ruin my good mood today. She's so annoying!"

"What happened?" Quinn asks worried.

"I tell you later. Meet me in 15 minutes?"

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye."

As she's about to leave her room there's a knock on the door followed by her father entering.

"We are going to eat ice cream. Do you want some?" Brittany's dad says with a smile on his face.

"No, thanks dad. I'm going out." Brittany says sweetly.

"With who?" Brittany's dad asks a little worried about the safety of his daughter.

"With Quinn, dad. Don't worry. I'll be home before you know it." Brittany says reassuringly.

"Is Santana going too?"

"Santana? Absolutely not. Why would I go with her?!" Brittany says a little bit irritated.

"I only asked because she's going out too." Brittany's dad says defensively.

"But it's not with me. No way would I go with her!"

"Alright alright. Forget I even asked." Brittany's dad says calmly trying to cheer her daughter up.

Brittany smiles and kisses her father's cheek. "See you later dad."

"Don't be too long. Don't forget you have school tomorrow."

"Don't worry dad. Bye."

* * *

After arriving at the coffee shop Brittany scans the room in search of Quinn. She spots her in the corner of the coffee shop sitting at a table.

"Thank god you suggested this. I was really needing it." Brittany says after sitting in front of Quinn.

"Santana again?" Quinn asks but already knows the answer.

"Her favorite thing to do is being a jerk. I don't have any more patience left. It's like I'm living with a five year old." Brittany complains.

"I know very well what you mean."

"Sometimes I start to think how my mother would feel about all of this if she was alive." Brittany says sadly.

"Feel about what exactly?"

"Maybe she would like me to have a different attitude with Santana because of my father. I don't want to cause him problems. I really want him to be happy."

"You don't do things on purpose. You're not trying to cause him problems." Quinn says reassuringly.

"Yeah I know but maybe I'm not trying to make things differently."

"You are. I promise you. But sometimes is difficult to deal with other people."

"By other people you mean Santana."

"Pretty much." They both laugh. "But seriously you're two are just complete opposites from each other. You are one of those people that if were ever to resolve their issues with one another, that only would happen in bed, if you know what I mean."

"Then we can forget about that option because that is never going to happen." Brittany says while giving emphasis to the word never.

"That's one thing future will tell." Quinn says jokingly knowing very well that those two having sex was impossible to happen.

Oh how was she wrong…

* * *

**Thank you to all the people that reads my story, it really means a lot to me. Hope you like the chapter. If not you can always tell me what you want to see happening. Remember, the costumer is always right, or in this case the readers! :D Till next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3 - Protective Santana

**Chapter 3 - Protective Santana**

The next day Brittany arrives home from school to loud sounds coming from Santana's room. Deciding it's nothing she turns on the TV and sits on the couch. After a few minutes she hears the sounds again but this time she realizes that they are moans. She tries hard to block the sounds and concentrates on what she is watching. A little bit later Santana comes out of her room.

"Thank god it stopped! I was getting a headache with all those moans and grunts." Brittany says annoyed.

"It's not my fault that I'm good in bed." Santana says smugly.

"I'm gonna puke." Brittany says grossed out.

At that exact moment a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and a slim figure comes out of Santana's room.

"Are you ready to go?" The girl asks to Santana, completely ignoring Brittany.

"Yeah. Let's go." Santana says to the girl and they both go out the door.

"Ugh! Keep calm Brittany." Brittany says to herself.

* * *

The next day passes in a flash for Brittany and before she knows it she's at home in front of a very naked Santana Lopez.

"I can't believe it!" Brittany says irritated.

"That's what she said." Santana winks at Brittany. "I know it's big."

"You now wander naked in the house?!"

"Only when there's no one around." Santana says simply.

"But now I'm here." Brittany says pointedly.

"Ah right. Sorry." Santana says sarcastically while running to fetch a pillow from the couch and covering her penis.

"That is no solution. Ugh! You're going to clean that later!" Brittany says irritated while pointing at the pillow that is covering Santana's most private part.

"Okay." Santana says dismissively while shrugging.

At that exact moment the same girl that was with Santana yesterday comes out of her room with only a towel around her body, Brittany's towel.

"Santana, why are you taking so long?" After noticing another person in the room the girl stops abruptly. "Oh hi Brittany. There's no one else here right? Only your sister."

"She's not my sister!" Both Santana and Brittany say at the same time.

"That towel is mine!" Brittany says while pointing at the towel that the girl is wearing.

"Oh. It is? I thought it was Santana's since it was in her room."

"Allison, let's get back to my room before blondie here starts shooting people because of a towel." Santana says to the girl while dragging her towards her room.

"You're so annoying!" Brittany yells after Santana. She sits on the couch with a huff, turns the TV on and puts the sound into a maximum.

After a while Santana appears in the living room with a fuming expression.

"You can turn the volume down! Allison is going home now."

"The volume is not up because of you okay?!" Brittany shouts because the sound of the TV muffles her voice.

"Then you must have hearing problems!" Santana shouts as well.

"What?" Brittany asks pretending that she didn't hear Santana.

"Will you take me to the door?" Allison asks Santana sweetly.

"But the door is just there." Santana says while pointing at the door.

Allison rolls her eyes, puts her arms around the Latina's neck and pulls her to a feverish kiss. Brittany rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted face as she sees them kissing. After a while they both pull away and Allison goes out the door. Santana walks towards the TV and stops right in front of it. She starts unbuttoning her pants in front of Brittany.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Brittany yells at Santana, who doesn't stop undressing herself. "Stop that!"

"Only if you turn the volume down." Santana says calmly.

Brittany searches the remote and when she finds it, she turns the TV's volume down.

"Thank you very much." Santana says while walking towards Brittany and stopping right in front of her face. "You were scared weren't you?"

"Pst. I have seen that already."

"Yeah, but you really would like to touch it wouldn't you?" Santana asks while walking to her room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Keep dreaming!" Brittany yells.

* * *

The next day while Brittany is walking in the halls of McKinley High School a boy approaches her.

"Hi Brittany." The boy says a little bit shy.

"Hey. Liam right?"

"Yeah." The boy says happy that Brittany knows his name.

"So what's up?" Brittany asks cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out with me? Maybe go see a movie?"

"Sure. I would love to." Brittany says smiling at the boy.

"Great. So I'll pick you up at 7? That way we could grab something to eat too." The boy asks a little unsure.

"That sounds great. See you at seven."

"Okay. Bye."

When the boy disappears Santana approaches Brittany with a suspicious look on her face.

"Who was that? And what did he want?"

"First of all it's none of your business. And second of all do I detect a little jealousy?" Brittany says with a smirk on her face.

"No." Santana answers too quickly. "I think is throwing a party this weekend and I wanted to know more about that." Santana lies.

"His name's Liam." Brittany answers a little suspicious. "We're going out tonight."

"Great. You two make a perfect couple." Santana says sarcastically.

"No one asked your opinion. Now I have better things to do instead of talking to you so if you excuse me." Brittany says while walking away from Santana.

"He's a meathead." Santana mumbles to herself.

"Who's a meathead?" Puck asks while approaching Santana from behind and scaring the Latina.

"Jesus Puck! Are you crazy?!" Santana yelps.

"Sorry. But who's the meathead?" Puck asks curiously.

"That Liam guy from our grade. He's going out with Brittany tonight." Santana says a little annoyed.

"So? Why do you care?"

"Because… she's going to be even more annoying if she has a boyfriend."

"Okay. I'm not following."

"Trust me on this. She's more tolerable if she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"If you say so." Puck says dismissively while walking with Santana towards their class.

* * *

The next day Santana is walking towards her class when she hears the guy that Brittany went out with talking with other guy. She stops and stays out of their sight trying to listen on their conversation.

"So how was the thing with Brittany?" The other guy asks enthusiastically.

"She was easy. It only took me one dinner to get her to have sex with me." Liam says smugly.

Santana starts to get irritated but holds back wanting to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Really? I never thought Brittany was like that."

"She does all the things you want, if you know what I mean." Liam says with a smirk on his face.

Santana loses her patience and lunches at Liam, pinning him to a locker.

"What were you saying dipshit?" Santana asks angrily.

"I.." Liam stutters afraid of what the Latina might do to him.

"If you ever talk like that about Brittany again I'll rip your head off and will send it to you on Christmas for you to put on your chimney. Is that clear dipshit?!" Santana is now fuming with all the anger that she feels towards the boy in front of her.

"Y-Yes" Liam stutters in the verge of pissing himself in front of everyone that as stopped to watch the scene occurring right in front of them.

"Good. Now fuck off." Santana says menacingly.

Everyone watches as Liam runs off to hide somewhere.

"That was awesome Lopez!" Puck congratulates. "But what was that all about?"

"Nothing. He was just pissing me off." Santana lies.

"Well remember me to never piss you off." Puck jokes.

"You better." They both laugh while walking to their respective classes.

* * *

Later that day Santana is in her room listening to music and playing games on her computer when suddenly Brittany storms in.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Santana asks annoyed with the girl in front of her.

"What did you say to Liam?" Brittany asks irritated.

"Why?"

"Because he stopped talking to me and I heard at school that you yelled at him and pushed him against the lockers."

"Instead of yelling at me you should be thanking me. He's a jerk anyways."

"It's not your business who I like."

"Oh. So you like him now?" Santana says a little bit irritated and stands up from her chair.

"What if I do? That has nothing to do with you." Brittany says defensively.

"Yes it has! He's no good for you!" Santana starts shouting.

"And how do you know that?" Brittany starts shouting as well while taking a step forward.

"Because…I just know okay?!" Santana says instead of telling Brittany what she heard today and what she did to defend her.

"You're a hypocrite!" Brittany yells while taking another step forward.

"And you're annoying!" Santana says now face to face with Brittany.

They both stare at each other in silence, searching each other's faces and memorizing every feature. After a few minutes of close proximity Brittany steps back.

"Stop intruding my life." Brittany says while walking out of Santana's room and slamming the door behind her.

"With pleasure!" Santana yells slumping back into her chair and continuing with her game.

* * *

**Feelings are starting to come to the surface. Do you like Protective Santana? What do you think about the chapter? Don't forget to review, follow and if you think the story is good enough put it on your favorites. Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. What should be the names of Brittany's dad and Santana's mom?**


	5. Chapter 4 - You make me insane!

**Chapter 4 - You make me insane!**

The next day Brittany is walking through the hallway when Mike approaches her. Mike knows Brittany since they were 3 years old. They both entered dance classes at that age that's how they met. Since then they've always been each other's partners when there was a dance competition.

"Hey Britt." Mike says with a smile on his face.

"Hi Mike." Brittany says while walking towards her locker with Mike following right behind her.

"Have you heard about the dance competition that's happening in two weeks from now?" Mike asks excited.

"Yeah. Do you think we can win it?"

"Of course we can win it." Mike says cheerfully.

"Are you free this afternoon? We can practice at my house if you want." Brittany suggests.

"Yeah. I'll be there at 4. Bye Brittany." Mike says while walking to his class.

"See you later Mike." Brittany waves at him and walks to her class as well.

* * *

Later that day Brittany arrives home, puts her things on the couch and knocks on Santana's bedroom door.

"Come in." Brittany hears Santana say from inside the room and walks in.

"I need you to go out for a couple hours so I can rehearse with Mike today." Brittany says to Santana.

"Not happening." Santana says while continuing to play games on her computer.

"Fine." Brittany huffs. "But please can you try not to be a jerk for once?"

"Since you're asking so nicely and without insulting me." Santana says sarcastically.

"Forget it! It's like I'm talking to a wall here." Brittany says a little angry. "But when you bring your little 'friends' over I don't do anything to jeopardize your 'activities'." Brittany says while using air quotes on the words friends and activities.

"Wait a minute." Santana says while adverting her eyes from her computer. "You wanna do with your friend what I do with my friends?" Santana asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop being a jerk! We're just gonna rehearse that's all." Brittany says irritated.

"Okay. Whatever. I was just a little worried because you're a virgin and all." Santana says with a smirk on her face.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Why? You're not?" Santana says a little bit curious now.

"You'll never know I guess." Brittany says with a smirk on her face while walking out of Santana's room.

_She isn't?_ Santana thinks to herself with a confused look on her face. She snaps out of her thoughts and returns to her computer.

* * *

A few hours later Santana decides to go to the living room see what Brittany is doing. She walks out of her room and goes straight to the kitchen while at the same time seeing what Brittany and boy Chang, as she likes to call him, are doing. They are dancing some sort of Tango and are really close to each other. Santana feels like punching him, the reason why, Santana doesn't know. Yet.

"Watch out Chang. If I were you I wouldn't stand to close. She might transfer to you her germs." Santana says with a smirk on her face when she sees the angry look on Brittany's face.

"What are you doing in here Santana? Weren't you playing those stupid games you're always playing?!" Brittany says irritated at the fact that Santana interrupted her rehearsal with Mike.

"I got bored." Santana says dismissively. "And this is my house too you know."

"But that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk towards Mike."

"I wasn't being a jerk to him. I was only looking out for his health." Santana says seriously.

"I'm so sorry Mike. It's best if we continue this tomorrow." Brittany says while glaring at Santana.

"No problem. See you tomorrow Britt." Mike kisses Brittany's cheeks, picks up his things and walks out the door.

"You always have to ruin everything don't you?" Brittany asks.

"What are you talking about? I was doing you a favor. He was all over you."

"He's my dance partner. And what do you care anyway?"

"I don't." Santana says too quickly which earns her a raised brow from Brittany. "I was just saying that he likes you and if you don't feel the same way about him you shouldn't give him hopes."

"He has a girlfriend for God's sake!" Brittany says exasperatedly while throwing her arms in the air.

"My bad then." Santana says. "Well this is getting boring so I'm gonna go back to my stupid games." Santana says referring to Brittany calling her games stupid. She goes to her room and closes the door behind her.

"She makes me insane." Brittany exhales.

* * *

The next day Brittany wakes up late and starts to get ready in a rush. When she looks at her clock she realizes that she missed the bus and now she has to go to school on foot. Santana comes out of her room at that exact moment and stares at Brittany confused.

"You're still here?" Santana asks surprised.

"No. It's my twin sister." Brittany answers sarcastically.

"It was only a question. Jeez."

"Sorry." Brittany says quietly.

"Wait. Did I hear right? You actually apologized to me?" Santana asks mockingly.

"Just forget it. It will never happen again!" Brittany says irritated.

"Okay. Calm down." Santana says defensively. "So what are you still doing here?"

"I woke up late and now I missed the bus so I'll have to walk to school." Brittany says annoyed.

"If you want I can give you a ride. But don't make this a habit because I don't want you infesting my bike."

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to be near you as well." Brittany says while picking up her things and walking towards the door. "Let's go."

"Coming princess." Santana says smirking while walking towards the door as well.

"You wish." She hears Brittany mutter but decides to pretend that she didn't listen.

* * *

As they arrive at school they see Quinn on Puck's lap. Quinn and Puck started dating a few weeks ago. They really like each other. And Quinn is a good influence on Puck because he used to be a player and now he only has eyes for her.

"Hey guys." Santana says.

"Wait. Am I seeing right? You two arrived together?" Puck asks with a mischievous smile on his face while pointing at Brittany and Santana.

"Shut up Puckerman." Santana hisses at him.

"It was just an innocent question." Puck defends himself.

"You're really going soft now that you're dating Quinn." Santana teases him.

"Hey! I'm still a badass you know." Puck whines.

"Stop teasing him Santana." Quinn says while kissing Puck's cheek, standing up and walking with Brittany towards their class.

Quinn seeing that they were out of hearing range from Santana and Puck, faces Brittany with a mischievous smile.

"Why did you arrive with Santana?" She asks.

"I woke up late and missed my bus so Santana offered to give me a ride to school." Brittany says simply.

"Wait. Santana offered to give you a ride to school?!" Quinn asks surprised.

"Yeah. I know, unbelievable right?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

While they're walking towards their class Liam approaches them.

"Hey Brittany. Can I talk to you?" He says smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go. See you in class Britt." Quinn says while walking towards her class to give them privacy.

"What is it?" Brittany says a little annoyed. She already heard about what he's saying to his friends behind her back from Tina, Mike's girlfriend.

"Would you want to go to the movies with me tonight?"

"No, I can't."

"How about tomorrow? We can-"

He's interrupted by Brittany's harsh words. "I was trying to be nice with you but now I don't care anymore. I know what you've been saying behind my back about me. And let me say that you would never stand a chance with me. So please stop bothering me. Bye." Brittany says irritated while walking towards her class.

* * *

Later that day Brittany and Quinn are in Brittany's room talking about how she stood up for herself against Liam. They are so caught up on their conversation that they don't realize Santana is spying on them. She is smiling as she hears them talking about how Brittany turned Liam down.

"I would have liked to see his face. I bet it was priceless." Quinn laughs.

"Yeah. He was really happy that I yelled at him and turned him down." Brittany says sarcastically while laughing along with Quinn. It's then that she sees Santana by her door.

"Santana!"

"Uh…the door was open and I wanted to ask you if you have a pen that I could borrow." Santana slaps herself mentally due to her obvious lie.

"Yeah." Brittany picks a pen from her desk and hands it to Santana. "Now get out of here."

"Why? Were you talking about me?" Santana asks with a smirk on her face.

"You really think you're that important?"

"I know you think about me all the time. I have an incredibly hot body." Santana says while gesturing to her body.

Brittany takes a step forward. "I have seen it already. And if you want my honest opinion, I've seen better." Brittany says with a smirk on her face.

"You're lying. No one is hotter than me." Santana says smugly.

"That's because you haven't seen my body yet." Brittany says teasingly.

"Who says I want to see it?" Santana says a little nervous.

Brittany glances down between their bodies and answers smugly "The bulge in your pants."

"What?" Santana glances down not seeing a bulge forming. "I don't hav-" She gets interrupted by Brittany pushing her and closing the door on her face. "You tricked me!" Santana yells angrily.

"You should know by now who you're dealing with Santana." Brittany says satisfied behind the closed door.

"This isn't over blondie!" Santana shouts while walking to her room and slamming the door behind her.

"You're two are impossible." Quinn laughs while shaking her head.

* * *

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. You're awesome! :D I hope you like this one. Don't forget to review! ;) Till next chapter :D**


	6. Chapter 5 - Falling from the couch

**Chapter 5 - Falling... from the couch**

Later that day the whole family is eating while talking about their days. Santana is glaring at Brittany who has a smirk on her face instead. After they're done eating Brittany decides to tell them the news about her new job.

"I have something to tell you guys." Brittany says while putting her fork on her plate.

"You're pregnant!" Santana says jokingly.

"Santana!" Santana's mom scolds her.

"Hahaha how funny." Brittany says sarcastically while glaring at Santana.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Brittany's dad asks worried.

"I got a part-time job." Brittany says with a smile on her face.

"You've got a part-time job?!" Santana asks a little incredulously.

"Yes." Brittany answers happily.

"What about school?" Her father asks not really that thrilled about the fact that his daughter got a job.

"It's just a part-time. I'm not gonna miss school. Don't worry dad, I know what I'm doing." Brittany reassures her father.

"I don't know." Her father says a bit unsure.

"Please daddy." Brittany pouts trying to make her father give her permission to work.

"Let the girl accept the job. It will be good for her." Maribel, Santana's mom, says.

"Ok fine."

"Yay. Thank you daddy." Brittany says while hugging her father tightly.

"At least I won't see you on the afternoons, that's a plus." Santana says seriously.

"Don't worry, I feel the same." Brittany responds while glaring at Santana.

"Don't start." Brittany's dad warns them.

"It's best if I go to my room then." Brittany says while kissing her father's cheek and Maribel's cheek and then goes to her room.

"I love getting on her nerves." Santana mumbles to herself.

"Did you say anything dear?" Maribel asks her daughter.

"Uh…no. I was just saying I'm gonna go to bed too. Bye guys." Santana says to them and then goes to her room.

"These two have no amendment." Santana's mom sighs while shaking her head.

* * *

The next day Brittany is lying on the couch while watching TV when Santana comes out of her room and sits on Brittany's legs.

"Hey!" Brittany yells at her while taking her legs from under Santana's body.

"What? You were occupying the whole couch. Where was I supposed to sit?" Santana asks with a smirk on her face.

"On the armchair over there!" Brittany says irritated.

"But this is so much more comfortable."

"Why do you have to irritate me every single moment?!" Brittany says facing Santana and glaring at her.

"Because it's fun seeing you all worked up."

"You're so stupid!" Brittany says while pushing her.

"Hey! Don't push me!" Santana says while grabbing Brittany's wrists.

"You don't have a say in what I do! Let go of me!" Brittany tries to get free from Santana's grip on her wrists.

"Stop being such a baby." Santana says annoyed while trying to keep Brittany's wrists trapped between her hands.

"I'm not a-" Brittany positions her body wrong and falls from the couch to the carpeted covered floor as well as Santana, since she was holding Brittany's wrists in a strong grip. Santana falls on top of Brittany with a thud. When they look up after the shock they both notice how close their faces really are. Santana can feel Brittany's warm breath on her lips and her heart starts beating really fast. They stare at each other's eyes and for a moment Santana swears that she saw Brittany staring at her lips. But she shakes the thoughts out of her head and pulls away from Brittany. She stands up from the floor as well as Brittany and they stare at each other awkwardly.

Santana clears her throat and says "If you weren't so clumsy we wouldn't have fell."

"Me? Clumsy? Who was the one that wouldn't let go of my wrists huh?!" Brittany says pointedly.

"If you hadn't started pushing me I wouldn't have done that." Santana says defensively.

"Well you were annoying me!"

"And you are annoying me right now!"

"Good. Now you know how it feels like." Brittany says irritated while walking towards her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh!" Santana huffs angrily. She is about to go to her room when she remembers what happened a few minutes ago between her and Brittany. _Why were we staring at each other so intensely? Were we about to- NO, HELL NO! She's annoying. What happened was nothing! Just forget it!_ She thinks to herself while shaking her head to clear her thoughts from it, walks to her room and turns on her stereo to listen to music.

* * *

The next day Santana is walking through the halls of McKinley when she spots Brittany talking to a boy with a Justin Bieber haircut. She watches them closely and sees the boy giving flirty smiles towards Brittany and touching her arm. While seeing this Santana glares at the boy with such intensity that she thinks she might create holes on his head. She continues watching them talking and notices Brittany giving him flirty smiles as well. Not controlling herself anymore she walks towards them.

"Hey baby." She says to Brittany who gives her a confused look.

"What?" Brittany asks not knowing what Santana is doing.

"I missed you today." Santana says while kissing Brittany's cheek and at the same time glancing towards the boy that is beside Brittany and is now watching the floor awkwardly. Brittany, on the other hand, is feeling tingles on the place where Santana kissed her but shakes the feeling out of her body and turns towards her.

"What are yo-?" Brittany gets interrupted by Santana.

"So do you wanna go home early and you know?" Santana asks Brittany while wiggling her eyebrows and smirking.

"Um…I'm gonna go Britt. See you later." The boy says awkwardly while walking away from them.

"Wait Ryder." Brittany tries to call him but he's already out of hearing range. She turns to Santana with an angry look on her face. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Santana asks innocently.

"You know very well what." Brittany accuses irritated.

"No I don't."

"Why did you do that?"

"Did what?" Santana continues her façade.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating!" Brittany huffs.

"And you love it baby." Santana answers with a smirk on her face.

Seeing that Santana wouldn't give up she decides to play too. She loves games and the reason why is that she always wins.

"Of course I do baby. You're so sexy." Brittany says while taking a step towards Santana.

"Wha-?" Santana stutters starting to get flushed.

"You know I love your body. The things I would do with it." Brittany says flirtatiously while running her index finger slowly on Santana's arm.

"Wh-what would you d-do?" Santana stutters with arousal dripping from her voice.

"You really want to know?" Brittany asks in a sexy voice.

"Y-Yes." Santana answers eagerly.

"Come closer." Santana does as she's told and steps forward. Now face to face Brittany leans closer to Santana's ear and whispers smugly "I win." and then walks away. Santana stands glued in her spot trying to figure out what happened just mere minutes ago. She's snapped out of her thoughts by Brittany's voice saying, from down the hall, towards her "By the way, you will never know." And then she gets out of sight. Santana shakes her head to clear her thoughts and goes to her class which is shared with the blonde girl that's been tormenting her head.

* * *

Two weeks later Santana finds herself in the audience to Brittany's dance competition, against her will. Beside her is her mother, who was the one that scolded her and brought her here. Beside Santana's mom is Brittany's dad that has a smile on his face and is anxiously awaiting for his daughter's performance. After many boring performances, from Santana's perspective, it's finally time for Brittany and Mike to dance. They start off with a Tango kind of dance, followed by Hip hop, then for their grand finale Mike is sitting on a chair while Brittany is dancing sexily around him. Every single time she does a sexy move she stares at Santana with a smirk on her face. Santana is trying hard to contain herself and not to get aroused in front of all these people. When the dance is finished Brittany gives one last glance to Santana to see her reaction, which is flushed cheeks and a look of arousal, which makes a satisfied smirk take place on Brittany's face. After all the performances it is finally time to know the winners, which are Brittany and Mike. When they win their prizes Brittany's dad claps loudly and whistles. After awhile Brittany says goodbye to Mike and goes meet her family.

"You were fantastic sweetheart!" Brittany's dad congratulates while hugging his daughter.

"You were very good Brittany. Congratulations!" Santana's mom says smiling while hugging Brittany as well. "Don't you agree Santana?"

"It was alright I guess." Santana says shrugging.

"Santana, stop being rude to your sister." Her mother scolds her.

"She's not my sister!" They both huff at the same time.

"When are you two going to be civilized to each other?" Brittany's dad asks them.

"Never! I am civilized to human beings, which she's not so…" Santana says simply.

"Are you trying to ruin my good mood? Because if you are it's not working."

"I'm just stating facts." Santana shrugs.

"Well no one asked your opinion." Brittany glares at her.

"But I like to contribute with something." Santana smirks.

"Don't worry. You contribute with your stupidity already." Santana's smirk fades and is replaced by a cold glare directed towards Brittany.

"You're getting on my nerves here blondie!" Santana warns her.

"Girls! Stop this nonsense and let's go home. This day is for celebration not for fighting." Santana's mom says while guiding them towards the car and entering on the passenger side. The entire car ride is passed in silence and with both girls in the backseat glaring at one another.

* * *

**Lots of teasing in this chapter and a kind of almost kiss. A little bit of jealous Santana too. Who doesn't like jealous Santana right? ;) We will see jealous Brittany too, don't worry. Don't forget to leave me a review :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. Would you like Brittany to be a virgin or not? Let me know ;)**


	7. Chapter 6 - All begins with a kiss

**Chapter 6 - All begins with a kiss**

The next day Santana is tutoring a girl from her grade on a small café right in front of Brittany's workplace. Brittany is watching them closely and sees the girl putting her hand on Santana's and giving her flirty looks. Santana is not innocent either. She's flirting right back which makes Brittany want to punch the girl that is with Santana so much more. When she sees the girl scribbling something on a paper and handing it to Santana, she suspects it's her phone number. That makes her even angrier and she starts giving cold glares towards the girl. Brittany notices that it's time for her to go home and when she's about to step out the door she sees the girl kissing Santana's cheek and leaving after. That makes her fuming inside and she walks towards Santana at a rapid pace.

"What a great day of work." Santana says to herself smirking.

"Work?!" Brittany asks sarcastically.

"Yes. I was tutoring that girl over there." Santana says while pointing to the retreating figure of the girl she was with a few minutes ago.

"I should have known that the tutoring would be just one more technique for your conquests." Brittany says irritated while crossing her arms.

"And if it is? What do you have to do with that?"

"Nothing. Bye." Brittany replies nervously and walks away from Santana.

"Hey wait!" Santana shouts after her. Brittany stops and turns around to face Santana. "Do you want a lift?"

"Me? With you? Why would I want that?"

"Because it's already late and you would arrive home faster." Santana answers pointedly. Brittany sighs. "I'm not gonna ask twice. If you want then come on." Brittany rolls her eyes and follows Santana to her bike.

Brittany puts her helmet on and then positions herself behind Santana. She puts her arms around Santana's waist and feels tingles running from her hands and arms to all her body. She feels warm inside. Santana feels exactly the same but shakes her thoughts away by pressing on the gas. A few minutes later they arrive home.

"You had to irritate me hadn't you? What if we had an accident Santana?" Brittany asks pissed.

"You're exaggerating. And the bike is mine so I do what I want with it."

"Just for your information, I will never accept a lift from you again! Jerk!" Brittany says angrily while crossing her arms.

"Who said I would offer you a lift again?!" Santana replies. "And you liked it, just admit it. You even gripped my waist tightly." She states with a smirk on her face.

"What? I was just trying not to fall off the bike."

"Huuuuuuu" Santana says mockingly.

Brittany steps forward and tries to slap her but Santana stops her by holding her wrist and they stay really close from each other. Their faces are mere inches apart and they are both staring at each other's eyes. They both glance at each other's lips and then return to each other's eyes. Their moment is interrupted by Santana's mom.

"I knew it was you two. I heard yelling." Santana's mom says in a condescending tone.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Santana rushes out of the living room to her room.

"Yeah, me too." Brittany says while walking towards her room.

"Teenagers." Santana's mom sighs.

* * *

The next day Brittany is in her room stretching when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." She says standing up from the floor. Her door opens and she sees Santana coming in. "Wow you actually knocked." Brittany says mockingly.

"Don't get used it."

"So what do you want?" Brittany asks simply.

"I…I need your help." Santana says quietly.

"No." Brittany states seriously.

"No? No what?" Santana asks a little confused.

"No I will not help you."

"I didn't even say what it was!" Santana says a little irritated now and turns her back to Brittany. "I knew this was going to be a bad idea. My mother is going to hate me and she's going to think I'm the worst daughter ever." Santana says with a smirk on her face knowing that Brittany will soon give in and help her.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asks confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Nothing. If you don't want to help…" Santana shrugs.

"You I don't, but your mother doesn't have any fault. Spit out what you want already." Brittany demands impatiently.

"I need you to help me choose a gift for my mom."

"Huh?" Brittany asks confused.

"Her birthday is on Friday." Santana elaborates. "And I don't know what to give her. My grandmother was the one that used to deal with that but she isn't here so it will be me that has to buy my present and my grandmother's too."

"Okay. I help you." Brittany gives in. "But just because it isn't for you."

"Okay? You really gonna help me?" Santana asks for reassurance.

"Yes." Brittany sighs.

"So do you have any ideas?"

"We can see the things on the store that I work on. There are bracelets, necklaces, rings, a lot of things we can choose from."

"Sounds cool but only if you make a friendly discount." Santana smirks.

"We're not friends." Brittany states simply.

"So there's no discount?" Santana tries one last time.

"Don't you think you're asking a little bit much?" Brittany asks annoyed while crossing her arms.

"Asking doesn't cost." Santana shrugs.

"Forget the discount. Will you come to the store later or not?" Brittany asks impatiently.

"Of course I will. I'm not gonna waste this help." Santana says seriously.

"Discount. Pst." Brittany mumbles to herself. "We can divide the value of the present. I pay one half and you pay the other."

"Cool. Thanks a lot Brittany." Santana says sincerely.

"Wow you can actually be nice to me." Brittany teases her.

"Pst. You wish. Bye bye blondie." Santana walks out of her room.

"She's unpredictable." Brittany mumbles to herself and then returns to her stretching that was interrupted by Santana a few minutes earlier.

* * *

Later that day Brittany is working at the store when suddenly Liam storms in with a furious expression on his face.

"Can I help you?" Brittany asks annoyed.

"Yes you can actually." Liam says angrily.

"So? Are you going to say what you want or not?" Brittany asks impatiently.

"Why are you saying to Jill that I like her?"

"What? Who's Jill?" Brittany asks confused.

"Don't act like you're innocent. I know you've been telling Jill things about me." He says irritated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you said to Jill that I like her and that I wanted to go out with her. Which I don't! She's fat and ugly."

"Do you have a problem with fat people? Because they are more humble and have more dignity than you'll ever have." Brittany replies angrily. "And you shouldn't judge people by their appearance."

"You're jealous aren't you?" He accuses.

"Jealous?" Brittany asks incredulously.

"What happened between us affected you a lot didn't it?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Admit it. You can't deal with the fact that you let me go." He says confidently.

"Wha-" She gets interrupted by Liam.

"You want to fuck up with my life don't you? But you know what, you're not gonna succeed."

"You're paranoid. You're not making any sense." Brittany says seriously.

Unbeknown to the two Santana arrives at the store at that exact moment and is seeing and listening to their argument through the window. She is clenching her fists so tightly that she might break her fingers.

"Paranoid? Well if I'm paranoid then you're annoying as hell and boring! Who wants a girl like this?" He says furiously.

Not taking it anymore Santana enters the store. "Hey! Who do you think you're talking to dipshit?!" Santana asks viciously.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks Santana a little bit irritated with the whole situation.

"Right at this moment I'm telling dipshit here to get out of here now before I punch him in the face!" Santana says menacingly while clenching her fists.

"Okay. I said everything I wanted to already." Liam says while walking towards the door.

"Watch your attitude dipshit!" Santana yells at him.

"Why did you do this?" Brittany asks confused.

"Because…I don't like him that's it." Santana shrugs.

Brittany sighs. "I'm gonna go home. I don't have time for this."

"Hey! Wait a second. We're gonna talk about this." Santana says while following Brittany.

"Not now." Brittany says while walking towards the bus. Santana huffs and walks towards her bike to go home.

* * *

When Brittany arrives home Santana is already waiting for her on the couch. Brittany passes her and goes straight to her room. Brittany tries to close her door but doesn't succeed because of Santana pushing it open.

"This conversation isn't over." Santana says angrily.

"I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Yes you do."

"Like what?" Brittany crosses her arms.

"Thank you very much Santana."

"Why? Because you intruded in my life?" Brittany asks accusingly.

"He was offending you." Santana says pointedly.

"And?"

"And he's saying things about you behind your back too." Santana elaborates.

"And how do you know that?" Brittany asks suspiciously.

"Because I heard him and told him to shut up!" Santana yells.

"You did?" Brittany is taken aback by this.

"Yes. And it's not the first time he does something like this. Next time I'll break his legs."

"And since when do you care about me?" Brittany asks accusingly.

"Since ever!" Santana shouts not realizing what she just admitted. Brittany looks at her surprised and Santana realizes what she just said. "I mean…I don't care about what you do with your life." Santana says nervously.

"I know what you're saying. You can talk bad about your sister but others can't isn't it?"

"Exactly."

"But I'm not your sister and you're not my sister or anything like it!" Brittany shouts.

"You are so complicated!" Santana huffs.

"What? Now you're going to say the same thing Liam said, 'nobody tolerates you'?!"

"Yes! He's right you're a pain in the ass!" Santana shouts.

"Get out of my room!" Brittany yells at her.

"No!" Santana yells as well.

"Get out!" Brittany shouts while walking towards Santana and gripping her shirt trying to push her out of her room. Santana fights back, grips Brittany's arms and pushes her towards her own body. They both stop struggling and notice how close they are from each other. "No." Santana says barely in a whisper while leaning in towards Brittany's lips. Brittany leans in as well and both their lips meet in a kiss full of passion and desire. They stand there in their own little bubble, appreciating and memorizing every single touch of their lips. They kiss tenderly and explore each other's mouths for a few minutes before Brittany pulls away after realizing what they were doing. They stare at each other's eyes with questions filling their minds and with no idea of how to solve them.

* * *

**A little jealous Brittany at the beginning, an almost kiss and finally THE KISS you've all been waiting for. Hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review. Till next chapter :D**

**P.S.1 Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Love you guys :)**

**P.S.2 69 Followers. Wanky ;)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Can't stop thinking about

**Chapter 7 - Can't stop thinking about you**

After their kiss they both put some distance between each other and sit one on each side of Brittany's bed with their backs to each other.

"This didn't happen." Brittany says nervously referring to their kiss.

"You think?" Santana says in a small voice.

"It couldn't have happened." Brittany says with panic visible on her voice.

"Why?" Santana looks at Brittany's back.

"Because…because it just couldn't." Brittany turns around and looks directly into Santana's eyes.

"Let's talk about this." Santana says hopefully.

"No. No I can't." Brittany stands up and walks towards the door.

"Brittany where are you going?" Santana says a little sad. She stands up ready to follow Brittany but she turns around and puts a hand in the air.

"Don't even think about it." Brittany says in a small voice and walks out of the room leaving a hurt Santana behind.

* * *

Later that day Santana is sitting at the table eating dinner with her 'parents', well if you consider moving your food back and forward on your plate eating then yeah she's eating.

"We should see that movie." Santana's mom says to her husband.

"Do you want to rent it for tomorrow night?" Brittany's dad asks.

"Yes. Do you want to see it too Santana?" Maribel asks her daughter. After not receiving a reply from her daughter she glances at her worriedly. "Santana?"

"Uh? Sorry mom." Santana says not knowing what they were talking about.

"Don't tell me you're also sick like Brittany." Santana's mom says worried.

"Uh? What is wrong with Brittany?" Santana asks worried about the blonde that's been tormenting her thoughts.

"She's sick. That's why she's not eating with us." Santana gives a small nod to her mom.

"Maybe it was something that you ate in school." Daniel Pierce, Brittany's dad, says.

"Yeah. It probably was." Santana shrugs. "Can I go to my room?"

"You can't eat anything else?" Maribel asks her daughter. Santana shakes her head no. "Okay. You can go." Santana gets up and goes to her room with a sad look on her face. "I don't like when we don't eat all together." Maribel sighs.

* * *

Later that night Brittany is twisting and turning in her bed trying to fall asleep, which obviously doesn't work because of a certain Latina on her mind. She keeps replaying their kiss over and over again. Finally she decides to get out of bed, goes to the kitchen and fills a glass with milk. She sits on the arm of the arm chair and drinks her milk. Suddenly she hears a door opening and sees Santana coming out of her room and walking towards her own. She sees her stop right in front of the door to her room and Brittany smiles to herself. After Santana can see her there she hides behind the armchair she was sitting on. She sees Santana going to the kitchen, drinking a glass of water and then going to her room after one last glance towards the living room. Brittany stands up from her hiding spot and sighs in relief. She decides to go to her room and try to get some sleep, which is very unlikely.

* * *

In the morning of the following day Santana is in her room doing some push-ups to relieve the stress when someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Santana says while standing up from the floor and sees her mother entering the room.

"I'm making toasts. Do you want some?" Maribel asks smiling.

"Yes, mom. Thanks." Santana forces a smile.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asks worried. "You seem tired."

"Ah yes. I was doing exercise."

"You didn't sleep well did you?" Her mother points out.

"Not really." Santana confesses.

"That is really strange because you always sleep like an angel."

"Yeah well I have the right to have my insomnias too." Santana says with a forced smile.

"Are you better?" Maribel asks her daughter.

"Of what?" Santana asks confused.

"Yesterday. You were sick."

"Ah yes. Yes, I'm better." Santana lies.

Maribel smiles and then remembers "The toasts!" and rushes out the room.

* * *

Later that morning Brittany comes out of her room and sees her 'parents' eating breakfast and no Santana.

"Good morning sweety." Her father greets her.

"Good morning." Brittany sits down and pours some milk to her glass.

"Eat some of the toasts that Maribel made, they're really good." Her father says smiling.

"It smells really good too." Brittany adds. "Where's Santana?"

"She left early." Santana's mom replies. "Are you better?"

"Better?" Brittany asks confused.

"Yes. Weren't you sick yesterday?"

"Ah yes. I'm all better now. Thanks." Brittany lies.

"I don't know what happened with you and Santana to make you both sick at the same time." Maribel says.

"It must have been the school food." Daniel reasons.

"Yeah. It must have been." Brittany says quietly.

Meanwhile Santana is at Puck's house kicking a ball back and forward while waiting for Puck. After awhile Puck comes out and walks towards Santana.

"You woke up early today." Puck points out.

"I hardly slept." Santana confesses.

"Do you wanna tell me why?" Santana shakes her head no. "Did you eat breakfast already?"

"I'm not hungry." Santana shrugs. "Do you wanna a lift for school?"

"I already told Quinn that I would meet her and then I would go with her to school." Puck says apologetically.

"It's cool. I'm gonna go for a spin before school. See you later Puck." Santana gets up and walks towards her bike.

"She's not well." Puck says to himself while seeing his best friend speeding off.

* * *

Later that day Santana is sitting with Puck at a table in the cafeteria while stealing glances from Brittany that is sitting with Quinn two tables in front of her. Brittany is unusually quiet and Quinn notices it.

"Don't tell me you two argued again." Quinn says suspiciously.

"Who?" Brittany asks confused adverting her eyes from Santana to look at Quinn.

"You and my neighbor." Quinn says sarcastically. "Who do you think?! You and Santana of course."

"Santana? I don't care about her. I don't even remember she exists okay?" Brittany says rapidly. Quinn stares at her dumbfounded.

Meanwhile two tables down from them Santana is glancing at Brittany who's glancing back at her. She's snapped out of her staring by Puck's voice.

"You've been really strange all day. It's a girl isn't it?" Puck smirks.

"It's nothing! Just forget it." Santana says while glancing at Brittany and as she does so Brittany is exiting the cafeteria. Santana stands up and runs after her without saying anything to Puck who's left with a confused look on his face. Brittany is at her locker when she sees Santana. She closes her locker and walks away quickly.

"Brittany!" Santana calls after her. Brittany stops and turns around. "It's gonna be like this now?"

"Like what?" Brittany asks trying to act irritated but failing miserably.

"You're gonna run away from me every time you see me?" Santana asks a little hurt.

"I don't know. Maybe." Brittany says nervously.

"We can't stay like this just because of what happened."

"Sssh! Nothing happened, did you hear me?! Nothing happened!" Brittany walks away leaving a hurt Santana behind.

* * *

When Santana arrives home she walks straight to Brittany's room. She closes the door behind her, locks it and puts the key in her pocket. Brittany jumps at the sudden intrusion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brittany asks irritated while standing up from the bed.

"We need to talk." Santana says seriously.

"No we don't. Give me the key Santana!"

"No. We're going to talk." Santana says not giving up.

"I don't want to!"

"But I want to Brittany! I'm going crazy here." Santana says desperately.

"You just have to forget what happened Santana and move on." Brittany says quietly.

"What if I can't?" Santana points out.

"You have to. Because what happened can't happen again."

"Why? What was so wrong with it?" Santana asks looking directly into Brittany's bright blue eyes.

"We're sisters." Brittany replies avoiding eye contact with Santana's beautiful brown eyes.

"We're not sisters and you know it!" Santana says defensively.

"I…I-" Brittany is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Brittany? Are you in there?" Maribel asks behind the closed door.

"Yes Maribel. Do you need anything?" Brittany asks kindly.

"Can you help me with the groceries dear?"

"Sure. I'll be right out." Brittany replies and listens to Santana's mom walking towards the front door. "This is why nothing can happen between us ever again." Brittany says with pain visible in her voice, takes the key from Santana's pocket and walks out the door. After a few minutes Santana walks out as well and goes to her room to try and distract herself from her thoughts and feelings towards a certain blue eyed blonde beauty.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review ;) Love you guys! :) Till next chapter :D**


	9. Chapter 8 - Trying to forget

**Chapter 8 - Trying to forget**

The next day they're all eating breakfast with Maribel and Daniel talking and with Brittany and Santana in silence and avoiding each other's eyes.

"So me and Daniel will spend this weekend out and we'll leave tomorrow night." Maribel informs them.

"Why so suddenly?" Santana asks.

"We already had talked about this and since tomorrow is my birthday we decided that it would be good."

"But we will only go if you two promise us that you'll behave well in our absence." Daniel adds.

"Don't worry dad. We will." Brittany says while glancing towards Santana.

"Let's we all make everything to make this weekend an unforgettable one." Daniel says happily.

* * *

Later that day Brittany is in the cafeteria waiting for her sandwich to be ready when Santana appears right behind her and scares her.

"Rick, could you give me a bottle of water please?" Santana asks to the man behind the counter politely. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Santana says apologetically to Brittany.

"It's alright." Brittany says while avoiding looking at Santana. "Have you seen the posters about the contest to win a trip to New York?"

"Yup." Santana says indifferently.

"You're not gonna participate?" Brittany asks curiously.

"No. I have more important things to worry about. What about you?" Brittany shrugs. Rick gives the bottle to Santana and she hands him the money. "Bye." Santana starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Brittany says while turning around and facing Santana. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for…?" Santana asks confused.

"Because yesterday I run away from you and all because…" Brittany trails off.

"Because…?"

"Because I shouldn't have let other things come in the middle." Brittany confesses.

"What other things?"

"You know."

"No, I don't." Santana lies.

"Santana!" Brittany sighs frustrated.

"It wasn't you that said that nothing happened? Then I don't know what are the things that you're talking about." Santana says while shrugging. Brittany lets out a sad sigh. "Well it doesn't matter. I already forgot about you running away from me." Then she looks into Brittany's bright blue eyes and says "About the other thing that didn't happen, but that in fact did happen I would like that you don't forget, because I won't." and walks away. Too caught up in her thoughts Brittany doesn't notice Liam approaching her.

"Hey." He says.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why are you talking to me?" Brittany says annoyed.

"Why? I can't talk to you now?"

"No, you can't. You will only speak to me when strictly necessary, got it?"

"Huh?" He says confused.

"Don't waste your time okay?" She says while walking away from him.

* * *

Later that day Brittany is working at the store when Quinn appears and invites her to a quick snack. They sit down at the café in front of Brittany's store and order.

"What's going on between you and Santana?" Quinn asks going straight to the point.

"Between me and Santana?" Brittany asks nervously while playing with her fingers.

"Yes. And don't even think about lying because I will know it if you are."

"We…we live in the same house." Brittany says trying to get Quinn to drop the subject but fails terribly.

"I know that you two live in the same house." Quinn points out. "What I'm asking and what I want to know is why you two are always glancing at each other lately."

"What? It must be glares."

"Yeah right. They are nothing like glares." Quinn accuses. Brittany is about to reply but Quinn interrupts her. "And you can forget about lying to me because I know there's something going on between you two and it's not your usual arguments."

"You're just imagining things." Brittany says defensively.

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me then don't, but don't say it's nothing when I know perfectly well that it is something."

"Fine. Me and Santana…we…we kissed." Brittany confesses.

"What?" Quinn asks surprised not believing what she just heard.

"Quinn say something please." Brittany pleads exasperatedly.

"Uh…Uhm…something." Quinn stutters not knowing what to say.

"Ugh!" Brittany buries her face in her hands.

"Do you like her?" Quinn asks a few minutes later and Brittany nods. "Wow. What about your parents?" She asks curiously.

"They don't know and they will never know because what happened was a mistake and will never happen again."

"But you like her." Quinn points out.

"Yes, I do but I know it will pass." Brittany says trying to reassure herself.

"What if it will not pass? You like her." Quinn smiles at her best friend.

"Yes, but she's not going to be the love of my life."

"That you don't know." Quinn says seriously.

"I…I have to go back to the store." Brittany says hurriedly while standing up.

Quinn grabs her wrist and stops her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I pushed you to say anything." Quinn says apologetically.

"You don't have to say sorry. I needed to talk to someone so thank you Quinn." Brittany smiles and hugs her best friend.

"Anytime. If you need anything else just call me okay?"

"Okay. Bye Quinn." Brittany walks away.

"That was unexpected." Quinn mumbles to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at Puck's house Santana is sitting by the pool completely distracted and not listening to a word Puck is saying.

"Hey!" Puck nudges Santana snapping her out of her thoughts. "What's going on with you?"

"Uh?" Santana asks confused.

"You haven't been listening to a word I said." Puck accuses.

"So?" Santana says indifferently.

"So… what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You think I'm stupid and don't know when my best friend is not fine?!"

"My mom's birthday is today." Santana confesses.

"And what's the problem with that?" Puck asks confused.

"The problem is that my mom and Daniel are going to spend the weekend away." Santana elaborates.

"But that's cool isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'll have to endure Brittany." Santana explains and Puck laughs. "You think it's funny?"

"I'm imagining the party you're going to throw, with a bunch of girls and all." Puck smirks and Santana hits him in the arm.

"I have no idea what she's going to do this time to annoy me. I'll have to endure her presence for two days. I'm gonna go crazy." Santana sighs. "Well I'm gonna go because I still want to say goodbye to my mom."

"Did you get her a present?"

"Brittany helped me with that." Santana confesses.

"See. She's not so bad." Puck says. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Saturday, we don't have school." Santana says confused.

"We have the assembly at school tomorrow. Don't you remember?"

"I already had forgotten." Santana confesses.

"You have your head in the clouds." Puck teases.

"Yeah yeah. Well, see you tomorrow." Santana says while walking towards her bike and then speeds off.

"Something is wrong with her." Puck mumbles to himself while walking inside.

* * *

Later that night Brittany is washing the dishes from dinner when Santana comes out of her room. They both stare at each other but their stare contest is broken by Maribel and Daniel walking into the living room with their bags in their hands.

"I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Maribel says and then pauses. "Yes, I'm definitely forgetting something, my glasses."

"I'll go get them." Daniel says sweetly to his wife.

"Maybe it's best if you two go tomorrow instead." Santana says. "It's pretty late already."

"I wasn't going to trade the dinner that my daughter made for anything." Maribel smiles to her daughter. Daniel comes back and hands the glasses to his wife. "Thank you." Maribel gives him a kiss.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Daniel asks to Santana and Brittany.

"No dad." Brittany shakes her head no.

"Behave." Maribel says to her daughter and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry mom." Santana rolls her eyes playfully.

"And thank you once again for the present." Maribel says to Brittany and Santana.

"I'm glad you liked it." Brittany says smiling.

"Behave yourselves okay? Bye." Daniel says to them while walking towards the front door with his wife.

"Don't worry dad. Bye." Brittany says smiling and then they go out the door.

There's a moment of silence between Brittany and Santana. They both stare at each other's eyes intensely. After a few minutes Brittany breaks their staring contest, goes to her room and closes the door behind her. Santana walks towards Brittany's door and puts her hand on the handle. She contemplates if she should or not open the door but unbeknown to her Brittany is doing the exact same thing behind the closed door. After a few minutes Santana retreats her hand from the handle and goes sit on the couch.

"Forget Santana! Forget!" She says to herself while shaking her head.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You're awesome! :) And thanks a lot for who's following my story, more than 100 followers already, you're guys are amazing! :D Love you all :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. I think you will like the next chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 9 - A night of passion

**Chapter 9 - A night of passion, a morning of confessions**

A little later Brittany is sitting in her bed while trying to read a book. After realizing it's not working she throws the book away and it falls to the floor. She stands up from her bed and walks towards her door. She puts her hand on the knob but stops herself from opening it.

"Stop thinking about it Brittany! Stop thinking!" She scolds herself.

Meanwhile Santana is in her room walking back and forward trying to stop thinking about the blonde girl that is a few meters from her in her own room. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and then does some push-ups to relieve the stress.

Brittany decides to come out of her room and walks slowly and quietly towards Santana's. She goes to open the door but then backs out and goes to her room at a rapid pace. As Brittany enters her room Santana comes out of her own. She does the same thing Brittany did. She walks towards Brittany's room but then stops herself and turns around to walk into her room. A few minutes later they both come out of their rooms and stop at the doorway. Santana starts to walk forward slowly. As she does so Brittany comes to view and she stops right in front of her. They both look into each other's eyes like they're in a trance. Not fighting the desire and the passion anymore they both lean in and their lips connect. They kiss with passion and longing for each other's touch. They start to walk backwards to Santana's room while at the same time caressing each other's bodies.

When they enter Santana's room she closes the door behind them while kissing Brittany's neck, which elicits a moan from the blonde. Santana starts to unbutton Brittany's blouse while peppering her with sweets kisses along her jaw. When the blonde's blouse is finally undone Santana discards it to the floor and returns to kissing Brittany passionately. Brittany grips the hem of Santana's shirt and starts pulling it up. Santana puts her arms up and Brittany takes her shirt off and discards it on the floor to join her blouse.

They start walking backwards and Brittany's legs hit the bed. She falls backwards and brings Santana with her. They continue to kiss passionately and Santana starts to trail her kisses towards the blonde's neck. She arrives at Brittany's covered breasts and looks into the blonde's bright blue eyes for permission to take her bra off. Brittany consents and Santana gently guides her hands to Brittany's back and on one smooth movement she removes her bra. With the offending piece of clothing off now, Santana starts peppering kisses along Brittany's collarbone and towards her beautiful breasts. She kisses them sweetly and then sucks one nipple making it erect. Brittany lets out a delicious moan and before Santana knows it she's on her back and Brittany is kissing her passionately.

Brittany without wasting any more time takes Santana's bra off and drops it to the floor. She starts kissing Santana's neck, then her collarbone and then finally her breasts. She massages one with her hands and sucks the other in her mouth making Santana moan loudly. Brittany reaches between their bodies and starts unbuttoning Santana's pants. When they're undone she takes them off and lets it fall to the ground. She kisses her way up to Santana's lips. When they're face to face again they stare at each other with adoration. Santana closes the gap between their lips and flips them over.

"You're so beautiful." Santana says while unbuttoning Brittany's pants and taking them off of her. She kisses her thighs softly and then her abdomen. She returns to Brittany's breasts again and starts caressing them while kissing Brittany passionately.

Brittany starts bucking up her hips searching for some needed friction which she gets when Santana moves her hips too and their centers touch. They both moan and start picking up the pace. Not being able to wait any longer, Brittany reaches between their bodies and feels the bulge in Santana's boxers. Santana moans loudly and kisses Brittany passionately. Brittany starts pulling off Santana's boxers and when they're off of her she throws it somewhere in the room. Santana follows her example and puts her hands on the hem of Brittany's underwear. She looks into Brittany's eyes in search of any doubt and when she doesn't find any, just pure desire and passion, she pulls the underwear off of her.

Now they stand completely naked in front of each other and when their centers meet, a jolt of pleasure invades both of their bodies. They kiss passionately for a few minutes and then Santana pulls away and looks at Brittany's eyes searching for assurance. Brittany nods and smiles at her. Santana smiles back goes to her drawer and takes one condom out. She unwraps it and when she's about to put it on, Brittany stops her.

"Let me." Brittany says affectionately and Santana smiles at her and hands her the condom. Brittany takes Santana's penis in her hands, which makes Santana moan, and rolls the condom down her shaft.

Santana kisses Brittany tenderly and then positions herself to enter her for the first time. She starts slowly seeing the painful look on Brittany's face. She stops not wanting to hurt Brittany and kisses her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks worried. "Do you want me to stop?"

Brittany shakes her head no. "Keep going. The pain is slowly fading away." Santana looks a little unsure. "I want you. Please Santana." Santana nods and continues pushing inside of Brittany slowly. Brittany moans in pleasure relishing on the amazing feeling of Santana inside of her. When she's in all the way she starts moving which makes both of them moan in pleasure. Santana kisses Brittany's breasts and then her mouth tenderly. She caresses her body like she's memorizing every single curve, every single freckle. They continue to move their hips in sink and moan at the same time. Santana, feeling that Brittany is close to her orgasm, starts caressing her clit. Brittany moans loudly and grips the sheets hard. After a few more thrusts Brittany comes undone followed right after by Santana. Santana thrusts a few more times to intensify Brittany's pleasure. After their mind blowing orgasm Santana pulls out of Brittany and lays beside her. They smile at each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning Santana wakes up and smiles seeing Brittany sleeping peacefully right beside her. She comes closer to Brittany and gives her a kiss on the cheek which causes Brittany to stir and wake up.

"Good morning." Santana says cheerfully with a big smile on her face. Brittany, at seeing Santana, gets out of bed in a hurry with only a blanket covering her naked body. Santana frowns and says "Calm down. It's just me."

"Just you?!" Brittany asks nervously and incredulously.

"What's going on Brittany? Are you alright?" Santana asks worried and confused at the same time.

"I can't believe this!" Brittany says while pacing around the room. "This could not have happened!" She says exasperatedly while walking out of the room.

"Brittany! This can't stay like this. We have to talk." Santana says while putting her boxers and bra on.

"Forget me!" Brittany yells from the living room.

Santana walks out of her room and towards Brittany. Brittany runs away from her and goes to the other end of the living room.

"Brittany stop this! We have to talk."

"No, we don't." Brittany replies nervously.

"Of course we have. And stop running away from me!" Santana pleads.

"If I had run away from you nothing would have happened Santana!" Brittany yells at her.

"It seems as if you regret it."

"This couldn't have happened!" Brittany says exasperated.

"This would have happened anyway, sooner or later." Santana says. "I like you Brittany." Santana admits. "Do you like me?"

"I can't believe you're asking me that."

"Me neither. After what happened last night I think it isn't needed."

"Go, go on. You're doing very well." Brittany says sarcastically.

"You're not helping! You just keep pushing me away."

"Because I keep thinking about our parents!" Brittany confesses.

Santana sighs and walks towards her. "Forget them. They only come back tomorrow. Until then we can enjoy the rest of the weekend."

"No Santana." Brittany sighs. "We can't."

Santana puts her hands on Brittany's hips. "Yes we can Brittany." Then she leans in and kisses Brittany passionately. Brittany kisses back but then they're interrupted by a phone ringing.

"It's my phone." Brittany says to Santana.

"Let it ring." Santana says and then closes the gap between their lips. Brittany smiles into the kiss and gives in. But then another phone starts ringing which causes them to break apart again.

"Now it's yours." Brittany says a little frustrated. "What if it's our parents? Do you think anything happened?" She asks worried and then they go to their rooms answer their phones. They come back to the living room seconds later.

"It's Puck." Santana says hurriedly.

"It's Quinn."

"We're late!" They say at the same time and then go to their rooms to get dressed.

* * *

They arrive at school a few minutes later in Santana's bike.

"Sorry." Santana says to everyone.

"Finally. We need all the students here for the assembly." The teacher says.

"I'm sorry. We fell asleep." Brittany says apologetically.

"Yeah. The power went down and the alarm clock didn't ring." Santana lies.

"How convenient." The teacher says not believing them. "Well go sit down." They do as the teacher says and go sit down, Brittany beside Quinn, and Santana beside Puck.

* * *

After the assembly is over Brittany drags Quinn to the girl's bathroom.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks worried. When Brittany doesn't answer she decides to try again. "Does it have anything to do with Santana?"

"Yes." Brittany says quietly.

"What happened?"

"Me and Santana, we…we slept together." Brittany confesses quietly.

"What?" Quinn says loudly, clearly surprised. Then she composes herself and asks "And how did you feel?"

"You really have to do these hard questions right now?" Brittany asks a little bit irritated.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says apologetically.

"She said she likes me." Brittany says quietly.

"Wow." Quinn says surprised. "What are you two going to do now?"

"I have no idea." Brittany says exasperatedly. "When we were about to talk we realized we were already late for the assembly."

"Ah! So that's why you ditched me." Quinn says jokingly. "But don't worry, I forgive you."

"Quinn! This is not the moment for joking around. This is serious!"

"Sorry. I was just trying to light up the mood." Quinn says apologetically. "You two are just two people that like each other."

"No, we're not just that. And you know it." Brittany points out.

"You and Santana should talk."

"I'm scared." Brittany confesses.

"Scared of what?"

"Of doing the wrong thing." Brittany says with worry visible in her voice. "Maybe the fear is good. Maybe the fear is a sign to tell me to run away."

"But that's not what you want. So you're gonna do what you want, or most importantly what your heart wants." Quinn says seriously.

Brittany sighs and hugs her best friend. "Thanks Quinn."

"I'm always here for you." Quinn smiles at her.

* * *

Meanwhile at Puck's house Santana and Puck are playing video games, which Santana is losing. After awhile Puck stops the game and turns to Santana.

"What's going on with you?" Puck asks worried.

"Nothing." Santana replies dismissively.

"Don't tell me it's nothing when you're losing all the games we're playing." Puck says accusingly.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all." Santana shrugs.

"Ah I know. You haven't been out for awhile and you're afraid to lose the package, am I right?" Puck says with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. It must be that." Santana lies. "So we're gonna play or what?"

"Sure." Puck says while putting the game back on.

* * *

**THEY MADE LOVE! :D FINALLY! It was about time right? ;) Hope you liked the chapter. It was the first time that I wrote sexy times so I don't know if it's any good or not. Don't forget to leave me a review ;) Love you guys! :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. Your reviews are the best! You're awesome! :)**


	11. Chapter 10 - You were my first

**Chapter 10 - You were my first**

Later that day Brittany is sitting on the couch while flipping the pages of a book she's pretending to be reading, when in fact she's waiting for Santana to arrive home. After a few minutes the front door opens and Santana comes in.

"Hi." Brittany says shyly while smiling at Santana.

"Hi. Were you waiting for me?" Santana asks while smiling at Brittany's cuteness.

"Yeah, kind of." Brittany pauses and takes a deep breath. "Do you want to talk?"

"No, I don't." Santana looks at Brittany lovingly and walks towards her.

"Santana don't look at me like that. We have to talk."

"No, we don't." Santana leans in to give Brittany a kiss but Brittany pushes her away, stands up abruptly and walks to the other end of the living room.

"Yes, we have." Brittany says a little bit irritated, but at seeing that Santana isn't paying attention she smiles at Santana's adorableness. "You're not listening are you?" Brittany asks her softly.

"No. Sorry." Santana replies apologetically.

Brittany sighs. "We can't continue like this Santana. We have to talk. What are we going to do when our parents come back?"

"I don't know Brittany." Santana shrugs. "We'll think about that later okay?" Brittany shakes her head no and Santana smiles while walking towards her. "Yes."

"No." Brittany counters.

"Yes." Santana puts her hands on Brittany's waist.

"No."

"Yes." Santana closes the gap between their lips and kisses Brittany passionately. Their kiss turns heatedly and Brittany starts undressing Santana. She takes off Santana's shirt first and then her bra, leaving Santana half naked in front of her.

Brittany leaves Santana's mouth and kisses her neck eliciting a moan from the Latina. Not being able to not touch Brittany's skin anymore, Santana takes off her shirt followed right after by her bra. Not wasting any more time the Latina takes a perky nipple into her mouth eliciting a delicious moan from the blonde. Brittany starts to walk forward causing the Latina to fall backwards on the couch, followed by Brittany. They return to each other's lips and kiss passionately while caressing each other's bodies softly and tenderly.

Brittany starts moving her hips causing Santana to moan loudly and start rocking as well. Brittany reaches between their bodies, unbuttons Santana's pants and in one smooth movement takes them off of the Latina. Brittany notices the bulge in Santana's boxers and licks her lips. She starts kissing Santana's stomach and then her beautiful tanned breasts. Santana moans and reaches for Brittany's pants to take them off.

They start rocking again and Brittany feels herself getting wetter as the minutes pass. Feeling herself more turned on than ever in her life Brittany takes her own and the Latina's underwear off. Finally after getting rid of the barrier between their centers, Brittany reaches out and touches Santana's penis. At Brittany's soft touch the Latina lets out a moan and Brittany smirks. Not taking it anymore Santana gets out a condom from her wallet and rolls it down her shaft.

Brittany strokes Santana's penis a few times to get it fully erect and then starts lowering herself on it. At feeling Santana's penis filling her Brittany buries her face in Santana's neck and lets out a loud moan. They start moving and after a few seconds they find a rhythm.

"Oh god Santana!" Brittany moans when Santana founds her G spot. They kiss each other passionately and tenderly and Santana starts massaging Brittany's clit. "I'm coming!" Brittany yells in pleasure.

"Me too baby!" Santana moans in pleasure. After a few more thrusts they both come undone. They continue to move their hips a few more times to prolong their orgasms. After awhile Brittany removes herself from Santana eliciting a groan of pleasure from the Latina. After removing the used condom from her penis Santana lays back down on the couch and Brittany lays on top of her. Santana starts to caress Brittany's back and places one tender kiss on the blonde's forehead.

After a minute of silence Brittany finally speaks up. "You were right you know."

"About?" Santana asks intrigued.

"About me being a…you know." Brittany smiles nervously at Santana.

"Being a what?" Santana asks confused.

"You were my first." Brittany whispers shyly while burying her face in Santana's neck.

Santana smiles widely at the confession and gives Brittany a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad I was your first."

"Me too." Brittany kisses Santana tenderly and then lays her head on the Latina's chest.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?" Brittany asks while looking at Santana.

"Will you…will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asks nervously while looking away from Brittany.

Brittany puts a hand on Santana's chin and guides her to meet her eyes. "Yes." She says with a beaming smile. Santana smiles widely and kisses Brittany sweetly.

After a few minutes of silence Brittany speaks up again "So? What are we gonna do?"

Santana sighs. "I don't know. What do you want to do? I'll do whatever you want."

"I can't decide by myself Santana."

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm just saying that we can do what makes you feel better." Santana explains softly. "If you want to tell our parents then we'll do it."

"What?" Brittany asks with panic laced in her voice and looks directly at Santana's eyes. "Already?"

"You want to wait for what?" Santana asks calmly.

"Santana how do you think they're gonna react?" Brittany asks pointedly.

"I have no idea."

Brittany sighs. "They are always seeing us like sisters. This is a bomb." Brittany says nervously.

"But we can't do anything. It already happened." Santana smiles lovingly at Brittany.

"I know. But that's exactly what worries me. My father is going to flip."

"I can talk to him if you want." Santana offers while caressing Brittany's back softly.

"No." Brittany replies quickly.

"Brittany, what are you so afraid of?"

"I just don't want to hurt them. They are so happy and I don't want to ruin it. We can't tell them. They would flip." Brittany says seriously while laying her head back on Santana's chest.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow about this." Santana says sweetly while lacing her fingers with Brittany's and walking towards her room. They lay on the bed and after a passionate kiss they cuddle with each other and fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning Brittany is sitting on a chair in Santana's room while watching the Latina sleep. Brittany smiles at the figure in front of her that has a peaceful look on her face. After awhile Santana wakes up and smiles at seeing Brittany.

"What are we doing Santana?" Brittany sighs.

"Come here." Santana says ignoring the blonde's question.

"No. We have to talk about this." Brittany says seriously.

"It has to be right now?" Santana says a little frustrated while sitting up on her bed.

"Yes. Our parents are going to arrive today and we can't keep pretending that they don't exist and that nothing is going on. We have to find a solution." Brittany says pointedly.

"I know. What time are they going to arrive?"

Brittany shrugs. "My dad said they were going to arrive late and for us not to wait for them for dinner."

Santana gets up from the bed with a smile on her face and walks towards Brittany. "Cool. Then we have time."

"Santana." Brittany whines.

"It's still early Britt. We'll think about that later."

"No. Our parents arrive today." Brittany says a little bit irritated while walking to the other end of the room.

"Brittany we already talked about that." Santana says a little frustrated.

"Don't you understand that this is going to be over?" Brittany asks seriously.

"This is going to be over? Are you breaking up with me?" Santana asks sadly. "Yesterday when you said you didn't want to tell our parents I didn't think you were talking about breaking up."

"No. I'm not breaking up with you." Brittany says reassuringly with a smile on her face. "I'm talking about us sleeping together. That is the thing that's going to be over." Brittany says sadly.

"Then let's enjoy while we can." Santana smiles while walking towards Brittany and kissing her lovingly and carrying her to the bed for a little morning love.

* * *

On the afternoon Santana was making popcorns for their movie. Brittany was right beside her filling two glasses with orange juice.

"I hadn't had a good Sunday like this in a long time." Brittany confesses.

"Me too." Santana says sweetly while giving Brittany a quick kiss. "The popcorn is ready. Let's go watch the movie."

They walk towards the couch and sit down. Brittany puts the drinks on the table and Santana hands her the popcorn which she puts on her lap. Brittany snuggles closely into Santana's side and the Latina puts an arm around her shoulders. They start the movie and a few minutes later into the movie they hear the front door open. Brittany and Santana stand up abruptly which causes the popcorn to fall onto the ground. They look at each other with a panicked look on their faces and then they see their parents. Daniel and Maribel walk in the living room and see the popcorn on the floor and Brittany and Santana standing there with blank expressions on their faces.

* * *

**They're TOGETHER! FINALLY, right?! ;) What's going to happen now that the parents arrived? We'll see... Well, thank you so so much for your amazing reviews! Love you guys :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S.1 I'm not very good at writting sexy times so I apologize if it isn't very good.**

**P.S.2 A lot of you wanted a virgin Brittany so I granted your wish ;)**


	12. Chapter 11 - Pretending

**Chapter 11 - Pretending**

Finally snapping out of her frozen state Brittany speaks up.

"You…you did it on purpose." She stutters nervously.

"Me?" Santana inquires.

"Yes. I was here watching a movie and you didn't want me to, so you pushed the popcorns onto the floor on purpose."

"What? You are the one who doesn't know how to hold a bowl." Santana defends herself.

"You were the one who pushed me." Brittany says irritated.

"How old do you think I am?! Ten?! Grow up!"

"It's not me who pushes other people's food onto the floor!" Brittany argues.

"Ugh! I don't have any more patience for this!" Santana huffs.

"Me neither. This weekend was hell!" Brittany says while pushing Santana and going to her room.

"I'm going to talk to Brittany." Daniel sighs and goes to his daughter's room. "Are you alright?" He asks Brittany.

"No, I'm not." Brittany replies.

"Was the weekend really that horrible?" Daniel asks his daughter softly.

"Yes, of course. I've been nervous about school and anything Santana says or does makes me even more irritated."

"I'm sorry that I went away. Next time I'll think twice before I'll go." Brittany's dad says a little bit hurt with is daughter.

"I'm sorry dad. I promise it won't happen again." Brittany says while walking towards her father and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Daniel sighs, gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead and walks out of the room. Brittany sighs in relief at not being caught by their parents. She is pacing around her room when suddenly her phone starts to ring. She picks it up and smiles at seeing the caller ID.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I freaked out." Brittany says apologetically.

"This is a mess Brittany." Santana replies.

"I know, but what do we do?"

"I don't know. Do you want to talk to them?"

"No Santana! That's not what we agreed on." Brittany says quickly.

"Ok. So?" Santana asks expectantly.

"I don't know. I think it's better if we talk at school tomorrow." Brittany suggests.

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow." Brittany says softly with a smile on her face.

"Bye." Santana says softly and then hangs up.

* * *

The next day Brittany is walking through the halls of McKinley with a radiant smile on her face. She arrives at her locker and when she opens it a little note falls out. She picks it up from the ground and unfolds it. A grin, brighter than the sun, appears on her face when she sees who the note is from and what's written on it.

_I like you! :) 3_

_Xoxo_

_-Santana_

Her body is filled with butterflies and her heart is beating like crazy after reading the adorable note from her girlfriend. She looks around her and spots Santana a few lockers away smiling at her sweetly. Brittany smiles back and stares at her dreamily. Brittany is so entranced in Santana's beautiful brown eyes that she doesn't see Quinn walking towards her.

"Brittany?" Quinn waves a hand in front of Brittany's face which consequently makes her stop staring at Santana.

"What?" Brittany asks confused.

"You were with a dreamy look on your face." Quinn points out and then notices the note in Brittany's hand. "What's that?" She inquires while pointing at the paper in Brittany's hand.

"Uh…this?" Brittany points to the paper in her hand and Quinn nods. "It's just a page from my notebook." Brittany says nervously while fiddling with the paper in her hand.

"Don't lie to me Brittany S. Pierce." Quinn chastises. "So tell me."

"It's…it's jus-" But before Brittany can finish her sentence Quinn grabs the paper from her hands and reads it.

"Oh My God!" Quinn exclaims in surprise. "I didn't imagine Santana being such a romantic." Quinn says jokingly.

Brittany grabs the paper from Quinn's hands and puts it in her locker. "Stop making fun of my girlfriend Quinn." Brittany says a little bit irritated. "She's really sweet and caring so stop making fun of her."

"Did I just hear right? Did you say girlfriend? As in you and Santana are dating?" Quinn asks with a big smile on her face.

"Yes." Brittany answers quietly and with a blush starting to make its appearance on her face.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you Brittany." Quinn says happily while hugging her best friend.

"Thanks." Brittany says shyly.

"This is crazy." Brittany gives her a questioning look so Quinn elaborates. "You two were always arguing with each other and were only a step away from killing each other. Now look at you two, dating and so in love."

"We're not in love. It's too soon. We like each other and that's good." Brittany rambles nervously.

"Calm down Britt. I was only teasing you." Quinn reassures her. "Let's go to class before you have a meltdown." Quinn says jokingly while walking towards their class. She doesn't miss the loving glance Brittany and Santana exchange with one another. _Not in love my ass_, Quinn thinks with a smile on her face.

* * *

Later that day Brittany and Santana are at Brittany's work. Brittany is counting the money before opening the store. When it's all done Brittany walks towards Santana and smiles at her sweetly.

"Yesterday was bad wasn't it?" Brittany asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah. And today at school it wasn't easy either." Santana sighs.

"You're right. But I don't feel so stressed at school as I feel at home." Brittany confesses. "I can't look at our parents anymore because I think they're gonna know everything just by staring at us."

"It's nerve-wracking." Santana sighs. "Now we can't go anywhere together, do what we want, talk about this with anyone." Santana says while leaning in and kissing Brittany tenderly. Brittany kisses back and pokes her tongue out which Santana grants access. They both kiss for a few minutes, both savoring each other's taste. They are suddenly interrupted by a client entering the store, which makes them broke apart with embarrassed looks on their faces. After awhile the client gets out of the store leaving them alone once again.

"I better go." Santana says to Brittany.

"You could stay." Brittany says hopefully.

"Don't take me wrong Britt, I like spending time with you but it's not here." Santana says truthfully.

"Fine. If you want to go then go." Brittany says a bit angry while crossing her arms.

"You still don't want to tell our parents?"

"Of course not. I think it's the best solution don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right, but I'm not a fan of that plan." Santana confesses.

"Me neither Santana, but we don't have any other solutions." Brittany points out.

"I know." Santana says dejectedly. "I guess we'll keep dating without anyone knowing." Santana sighs. "Well I'm gonna go."

"Wait Santana." Brittany pulls her in for one last passionate kiss and then lets her go. "Now you can go." Santana smiles at her and goes out the door.

* * *

Later at night Santana is sitting on an armchair and Brittany is sitting on the other opposite of her. Their parents are on the couch having a conversation but the girls are not paying attention. They are looking at each other and smiling lovingly. They are so caught up with one another that they don't realize that their parents stopped talking and are looking at them.

"Is everything alright?" Maribel asks worried.

"Uh?" Santana says confused. "Yeah mom. Why do you ask?"

"Because we were talking for awhile now and you two didn't say a word." Daniel points out.

"Don't tell me you had an argument again." Maribel inquires.

"No mom, we didn't." Santana rolls her eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Literature." Brittany's dad replies.

They start talking about millions of things but the one thing Santana has on her mind is Brittany. She just can't stop staring at her and admiring her beauty. She smiles at seeing Brittany laugh followed by a cute yawn.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Brittany says tired while standing up and walking towards her room.

"Good night Brittany." Maribel says to her.

"Sweet dreams sweety." Daniel says to his daughter.

"Good night." Santana says which earns her confused looks from her parents. Realizing what she did, Santana stands up from the couch and walks to her room. "I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed too. Good night." Then she enters her room and closes the door behind her.

"Teenagers and their mood swings." Maribel says which makes her husband laugh.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, I know it's not very long so I apologize for that. Your reviews are awesome, as always ;) Love you guys :) Till next chapter :D**


	13. Chapter 12 - Crazy about you

**Chapter 12 - Crazy about you**

The following day at night Maribel is cooking dinner while Brittany is setting up the table. Maribel takes out of the oven a beautiful roasted chicken and potatoes and puts it on the table.

"Brittany can you go tell Santana that dinner is ready?" Maribel requests sweetly.

"Okay. I'll go." Brittany says with faux annoyance in her voice and goes to Santana's room. "Dinner is ready." She says sweetly to Santana who adverts her eyes from the computer and looks at Brittany with a smile on her face.

"Wait, I have some things from Biology that I don't understand." Santana says with a smirk on her face while passing Brittany and walking out of her room. "Mom I'll be right back. I'm just going to see something from school with Brittany."

"Alright but don't take too long." Maribel says and Santana enters her room and closes the door behind her.

Santana walks towards Brittany and puts her hands on her waist. "You're crazy aren't you?" Brittany asks with a smile on her face.

"Just when it comes to you." Santana replies and closes the gap between their lips. Brittany smiles into the kiss and starts kissing back tenderly. Santana starts to deepen the kiss but stops when she hears her mother's voice behind the closed door. They both pull away and Santana picks up a notebook that is in her desk right at the moment that her mother enters her room.

"And that was it. Thanks for explaining this to me." Santana says to Brittany while closing the notebook that is in her hands.

"Come on. Let's go eat otherwise the food will get cold." Maribel says to them while walking out the room followed by Brittany and Santana that sigh in relief at not being caught.

"Thanks for making the dinner today. I really had to finish work." Daniel says sweetly while giving his wife a peck on the cheek and sitting down on the chair. They start eating and chatting with each other cheerfully. Suddenly Santana feels a leg going up her own leg slowly and seductively. She looks up and notices Brittany drinking water with a smirk on her face. Santana gives her a warning look but Brittany decides to tease her even more and puts her feet on Santana's center. That makes Santana's penis twitch in pleasure and the Latina to choke on her food.

"Are you okay sweety?" Her mother asks her worried.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine mom." Santana says trying to catch her breath again. Brittany just looks at her with a smirk on her face and Santana sends her a playful glare which their parents don't notice. The rest of their dinner is passed calmly and with both girls sneaking glances at each other.

* * *

Later that night Santana comes out of her room and sneaks into Brittany's. She sees Brittany sleeping peacefully on the bed and smiles. Santana approaches her and lays behind her which causes Brittany to wake up frightened and yell. Santana jumps out of the bed with an apologetic look on her face and turns on the lights. When Brittany realizes that it is Santana that's in her room she sighs in relief but when she hears her parents' voices from behind the closed door she starts to panic.

"A cockroach!" Brittany yells at the exact moment that Maribel and Daniel enter her room with worried expressions on their faces. "A giant cockroach! Santana kill it!"

"I already told you that I don't see anything." Santana replies while looking at the ground pretending she's looking for the (non-existent) cockroach.

"Dad kill it otherwise I'm not gonna be able to sleep here." Brittany says pretending to be scared.

"Sweety, I can't see anything." Her father says while searching for the (non-existent) cockroach.

"Are you sure it was really a cockroach?" Maribel asks her.

"Yes, that's why I yelled." Brittany explains. "Dad you know I hate cockroaches."

"I came running thinking that you were hurt when in reality you were just dreaming that you had a cockroach in your room." Santana says a little nervous.

"It must have been that sweety. You must have dreamt it." Her father says softly.

"Yeah. It probably was." Brittany confesses. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Daniel reassures her. "Now try to get some sleep." He kisses his daughter's forehead and then walks out of the room followed by Maribel and Santana. When Santana sees Maribel and Daniel enter their room she walks to Brittany's, goes inside and closes the door behind her.

"I know, I know." Santana says with an apologetic look on her face. "I just wanted…" She trails off.

"I know very well what you wanted." Brittany tries to say with an angry face but fails miserably when a small smile appears on her face.

"I'm sorry Britt. I just wanted to sleep with you." When Santana realizes the meaning behind her words she starts to ramble. "Not like that. I just wanted to be near you. I wanted to cuddle with you." She says the last part almost inaudibly but Brittany hears it and a wide grin appears on her face.

"Okay but next time it's better if I know it too because I don't want what happened tonight with our parents to happen again." Brittany says seriously.

"Next time?" Santana asks while getting closer to Brittany with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Brittany smiles at her and then pushes her to the door. "Now go."

"Okay." Santana leans forwards and gives a small kiss on Brittany's lips. "Sweet dreams Brittany."

"You too." Brittany smiles at her and watches as she goes out of her room. She lets out a happy sigh and goes to her bed. She lays down under the covers and after a few minutes she falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day Puck and Santana are by the bleachers just talking about games when Quinn and Brittany appear. Quinn sits on Puck's lap and kisses him passionately on the mouth. Seeing that her friends are not paying attention she walks towards Brittany and whispers in her ear. "You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now." This sends a shiver down Brittany's spine.

"Santana." Brittany sends her a warning look.

"What? You can tease me under a table and with our parents in the room but I can't tease you?" She whispers seductively.

"You're driving me crazy right now." Brittany confesses.

"Good." Santana smirks. "Don't make any plans after school. We're going home." Then she steps back and sits on the ground while sending Brittany a wink.

Puck and Quinn finally break their makeout session and return to their friends.

"So do you guys wanna do something after school?" Puck asks them.

"No!" Brittany answers quickly which makes Santana chuckle quietly. "I mean I have plans already."

"Okaay." Quinn says while giving her best friend an inquisitive look. "What about you Santana?"

"Oh sorry, I can't. I have to finish a paper to deliver in English class."

"I'm on that English class as well and I don't remember the teacher asking us to write a paper about anything." Puck says a little suspicious.

"That's because it's only me that has to do it. It's for extra credit." Santana lies and Puck seems to believe her. However Quinn doesn't and smirks when she realizes that both Santana and Brittany are lying.

* * *

The minute they enter their home they start kissing each other passionately. Brittany pushes Santana into the door and starts kissing her neck leaving a few hickies on the way. They walk towards Santana's room while never breaking their kiss. When they enter, Santana closes the door with her foot and kisses Brittany heatedly.

Brittany feels herself getting wetter as the minutes pass and starting to get frustrated she breaks their kiss and pushes Santana's shirt off of her and discards it somewhere on the floor. Santana moans when she feels Brittany massaging her covered breasts and kisses her passionately while guiding her towards the bed. They land softly, Santana on top of Brittany, and stare at each other softly. Santana takes that moment to release Brittany from her shirt followed right after by her bra. Not wasting any more time Santana takes one nipple into her mouth and sucks on it while with one of her hands she starts massaging and caressing the other. Brittany moans loudly and starts grinding her hips in search of some much needed friction. Santana feels her penis getting harder and harder but she ignores it, wanting to pleasure Brittany as much as she can.

She starts to unbutton Brittany's pants while kissing her abdomen at the same time. When they're undone she pushes them down slowly, followed by her underwear. She stares at Brittany's wet core and licks her lips. Brittany grunts in frustration when she doesn't feel Santana's body on hers but the grunts turn into moans of pleasure when she feels Santana's hot tongue on her pussy.

Santana licks her juices and sucks on Brittany's clit which causes Brittany to let out a loud moan. Without a second of hesitation Santana enters Brittany with her tongue. Brittany grunts in pleasure and grips the bed sheets. Santana starts to thrust faster feeling that Brittany is on the verge of coming. Brittany starts to move her hips as well and after a few thrusts she comes undone and moans loudly in pleasure. Santana licks all of her juices and moans in pleasure at Brittany's taste.

Santana moves up her body and plants a sweet kiss on Brittany's lips. "Wow." It's all Brittany says while catching her breath again. "That was amazing." She says with a smile on her face. Suddenly Brittany turns them around and snaps Santana's bra. She sucks one of her nipples which causes Santana to moan loudly. She releases it with a pop and goes to unbutton Santana's pants. She takes them off at the same time as her boxers. "Now it's your turn." Brittany says with a smirk while positioning herself in front of Santana's hard penis. Santana moans in pleasure at the feeling of Brittany's lips covering her penis. Brittany starts licking the tip of Santana's penis which causes the Latina under her to throw her head back in pleasure. When Brittany takes all her length in her mouth it's when the Latina looses it.

"I'm gonna…BRITT!" Santana moans in pleasure as she comes inside of the blonde's mouth. Brittany moans in pleasure as she takes Santana's seed in her mouth. "That was awesome." The Latina says breathlessly.

"We're not over yet." Brittany says with a smirk on her face while getting up and taking a condom out of Santana's drawer. She straddles the Latina and strokes her a few times to get her hard again, which isn't too difficult. She opens the condom and rolls it down the Latina's penis. Suddenly Brittany's on her back while Santana is on top of her with a smirk on her face.

"It's my turn to be on top now." She says seductively while pushing inside of the blonde slowly. They both moan in pleasure and start moving their hips in sync. Santana starts thrusting harder which causes the blonde under her to grunt in pleasure.

"Faster baby." Brittany says which Santana complies. They both moan loudly on the verge of coming.

"I'm gonna…SANTANA!" With one hard thrust Santana hits Brittany's G spot, making the blonde have the best and most pleasurable orgasm of her life. Santana comes hard as well and moans loudly. After catching their breaths they both smile sweetly at each other and kiss passionately.

Santana pushes out of Brittany, takes the condom off and puts it on the trash. She then puts her hands around Brittany's waist and holds her close. "I love being like this with you." Santana confesses which earns her a wide smile from Brittany.

Brittany turns around and plants a kiss on Santana's lips. "Me too." She says while laying her head on the crook of Santana's neck. Santana sighs happily and after a few minutes they both fall asleep content to be in each other's arms.

* * *

**More sexy times! ;) Did you like the sneaking around? Don't forget to leave me reviews :) Till next chapter :D**


	14. Chapter 13 - Sneaking around

**Chapter 13 - Sneaking around**

Santana wakes up to the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. She smiles and leans down to take a piece of hair that fell on Brittany's face behind the blonde's ear. She stands there for awhile just watching Brittany sleep peacefully. Not resisting any longer, she leans down and places a sweet kiss on Brittany's lips. The blonde smiles and kisses back with passion. Before things get too heated again, Brittany pulls away which earns her a pout from her girlfriend. Brittany giggles and gives the Latina one more peck on the lips.

"I like waking up with you by my side." Santana confesses with a smile on her face.

"Me too." Brittany replies with a huge grin on her face. A few minutes later Brittany pulls away from the Latina's embrace and gets out of bed.

"No. Where are you going? Come back here." Santana whines.

"No. Our parents will be home soon." Brittany says while starting to get dressed.

"Fine." Santana huffs while getting out of bed also. She starts to get dressed as well while stealing a few glances from Brittany.

"Like what you see?" Brittany asks with a smirk on her face while buttoning her pants.

"As a matter of fact I do." Santana replies while smiling sweetly at the blonde. When she's finally dressed again she walks towards the blonde and kisses her tenderly. Brittany smiles into the kiss and starts kissing back. They are so engrossed into the kiss that they don't hear Daniel arrive home.

"Brittany?! Santana?! Are you home?" Daniel asks loudly.

They pull away abruptly and stare at each other with panic in their eyes.

"What do we do?" Brittany asks worried.

"I don't know." Santana says nervously.

Brittany starts pacing around the room nervously when suddenly she gets an idea. "You're a jerk!" Brittany yells which earns her a confused look from Santana. She sends to the Latina a look that says for her to follow her lead to which Santana understands and visibly relaxes. "Why can't you let me use your printer?! I already told you mine is out of ink cartridges."

"That's not my problem blondie!" Santana yells as well. "I don't want your germs on my printer so go somewhere else!"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Brittany shouts at her while storming off of Santana's room.

"What's going on Brittany?" Daniel asks worried.

"Nothing dad. Just Santana being a jerk as always." Brittany replies.

"Brittany, don't talk about your sister like that." Daniel says to his daughter in a serious tone.

"She's not my sister!" Brittany almost shouts. Realizing how she talked with her father Brittany immediately apologizes. "I'm sorry dad. I'm just a little stressed. I just need to rest a little bit."

"Okay. Go get some rest." Daniel sighs and Brittany goes to her room. "When are these two going to behave well with each other?" He says to himself while going to his own room.

* * *

Later at night when their parents are asleep, Santana picks up her phone and sends a text to Brittany.

**_To Brittany:_**_ Can I go to your room? I miss you…_

Brittany's reply came almost instantly, like she was expecting a message from the Latina, which put a smile on Santana's face.

**_From Brittany: _**_Yes :) And I miss you too…_

Santana's smile widens at seeing Brittany's reply and then she goes out of her room and into Brittany's without making any noises that might wake their parents up.

She sees Brittany on the bed and smiles at her. She walks forward and lays under the sheets as close as possible from Brittany. Santana turns her body to face Brittany's and when she looks right into those beautiful blue orbs she doesn't resist in giving her a kiss on the lips. Brittany gasps in surprise but regains her composure almost instantly and starts kissing back. Santana lets her tongue play with Brittany's while sneaking her hand up the blonde's shirt. Brittany, seeing that things were starting to get heated, pulls away. Santana pouts at the blonde which makes Brittany giggle at the Latina's adorableness.

"No funny business." Brittany tells Santana seriously.

"Why?" Santana whines while pouting at the blonde.

"Our parents are just a few meters away. They might hear us." Brittany points out.

"Fine." Santana sighs. "But you will have to compensate me."

"Oh yeah? And what do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Santana smirks at the blonde.

Brittany kisses the Latina and then lays her head on Santana's shoulder. "Good night San."

Santana smiles and lays her head on the pillow. "Good night Britt."

* * *

The next day Brittany and Santana are cuddling and sleeping peacefully when suddenly Brittany wakes up at the sound of her name being called by her father. She stands up abruptly on her bed and starts shaking Santana awake.

"Santana. Santana, wake up." Santana starts waking up and looks at Brittany with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it?" Santana asks sleepily.

"My dad is in the living room. He's been calling me non-stop."

"Are you still sleeping? Brittany?" They hear Daniel say behind the closed door and when they hear footsteps getting closer, Santana jumps out of bed and hides under it. Daniel enters her daughter's bedroom and sees Brittany on the bed.

"You're still in bed?"

"Yeah. I didn't hear the alarm." Brittany replies nervously.

"If you want to arrive on time you have to hurry."

"Yeah. I'm going to get dressed now." She says to her father but doesn't get out of bed.

"You are not going to move?" Daniel asks her daughter with a confused look on his face.

"Yes dad. I'm going to get dressed when you leave."

"You're really strange today." He points out.

"I'm still sleepy." Brittany says nervously.

"Okay. Hurry up." Her dad says while walking out of her room and closing the door behind him.

"Santana?" Santana gets out of her hiding place and stands up. "We couldn't have let ourselves doze off."

"I didn't hear the alarm. I'm sorry." Santana says with a nervous voice.

"Neither did I." Brittany sighs.

"I better get dressed." Santana says while walking towards the door.

Brittany stops her. "You can't. They're still here. I bet they're going to wait for me."

"It's better if you tell them you don't need a lift from them."

"I'm gonna go to the living room and they might leave in the meanwhile."

"Okay. Then scream or something." Santana says in a serious tone.

"How can you have a good sense of humor in the morning?" Brittany asks incredulously.

"That's why I'm so irresistible right?" Santana smirks and walks closer to Brittany.

The blonde smiles at her and pushes her. "Go hide." And then she walks out of the room to the living room.

At that moment Maribel and Daniel walk into the living room. "You're still in pajamas?" Daniel asks incredulously.

"Yes. I have a bus that leaves in 20 minutes so I'll arrive before the second bell ring." Brittany lies.

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Maribel asks her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Otherwise you will be late."

"Okay. See you later sweety." Her father says while kissing her cheek and walking towards the front door. Maribel says goodbye and kisses Brittany's cheek as well then follows her husband and both of them go out the door.

Brittany sighs in relief and walks towards her room. "Santana?" Santana steps out of behind the wall and Brittany smiles at her. "They're gone. Come on."

They both walk out of the room and stop in the doorway. "It was close." Santana sighs. "But I think I'm still on time to get my good morning kiss." Brittany smiles and leans in to give Santana a sweet kiss on the lips.

"We have to stop doing this. We can't sleep in each other's rooms anymore otherwise we will get caught." Brittany says seriously.

"Okay sis." Santana says jokingly.

Brittany hits her in the arm. "Stop joking."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Santana smiles. "But I don't think I can resist not going to your room."

Brittany smiles at her and kisses her passionately. "I'm going to take a shower." Brittany says when they pull away from the kiss.

"Then if we take one together it will be faster." Santana kisses Brittany one more time than follows the blonde to the bathroom. They both get rid of their clothes in an instant and get into the bathtub. Santana picks the shampoo up and puts some in her hand. "Turn around." She says to Brittany sweetly. Brittany complies and Santana starts to wash her hair. When she's done Brittany does the same thing to the Latina, all the while stealing a few kisses from one another. When they're done, they step out of the shower, wipe the water from their bodies and get dressed, of course while stealing glances from each other's bodies. When they are all ready they walk out of the house and drive to school on Santana's bike.

* * *

Meanwhile at school Quinn is sitting in the cafeteria with a worried look on her face. Puck, who's sitting in front of her, notices her uneasiness and asks her what's wrong.

"It's Brittany. The bell is going to ring soon and she's not here." Quinn points out. "She's never late."

"I didn't see Santana either." Puck says. "Do you think something happened?"

"I hope not." Quinn pauses for a minute and then says "Maybe it was just the alarm that didn't ring."

"The two of them again? That's a big coincidence." Puck says. "Only if they slept together."

"Yeah." Quinn says with a nervous tone.

"So you don't need to worry about it."

"You're right." Quinn says nervously.

"Okay Quinn, I may not be the most perceptive person on the planet but I'm not stupid." Puck says seriously. "There's something going on between those two, isn't there?"

"Puck, I can't really talk about it." Quinn says with an apologetic look on her face.

"That means there is. I noticed that Santana has been acting strange lately." Puck confesses. "Tell me, what did they do this time?"

"Okay. I'm gonna tell you, but promise me you won't tell anybody okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Puck says seriously.

"Okay… Brittany and Santana…they…they're dating." She finally blurts out.

"What?" Puck asks surprised.

"They are dating." Quinn repeats.

"How did that happen? Last time I checked they hated each other." Puck asks astonished.

"Well they don't anymore. It started a few weeks ago. They kissed unexpectedly and then one thing led to the other and things happened." Quinn explains to her boyfriend.

"Wow. I would never see that one coming." Puck confesses. "So that's why Santana has been acting strange."

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for her, for both of them." Puck smiles.

"Me too." Quinn smiles at him and then stands up. "Let's get to class." Puck gives her a sweet kiss then walks with her to class.

A few minutes later Santana and Brittany enter the classroom with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry we late sir. We had a little problem at home." Brittany lies.

"Okay. Take your seats so we can proceed with the class." The teacher says to them with annoyance laced in his voice.

Brittany takes her seat beside Quinn and Santana takes hers beside Puck who has a smirk on his face and gives her a knowing look, which makes Santana completely confused.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews ;) Love you guys :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. I may not be able to update frequently because I have tests coming up soon and I need to study, so I apologize in advance.**


	15. Chapter 14 - (Almost) Busted

**Chapter 14 - (Almost) Busted by your girlfriend's dad**

When the bell finally rings Santana walks out of the classroom, but not without first smiling towards Brittany who returns it sweetly. This does not go unnoticed by Puck who quickly follows Santana out of the classroom.

"Hey." Puck says when he catches up to Santana.

Santana flinches at the sudden appearance. "Jesus Puck. You scared the hell out of me."

Puck decides to ignore this and goes straight to the point. "Now you and Brittany arrive always late?"

"It happens." Santana shrugs trying to act as cool as possible.

"Problems at home right?"

"Yeah." Santana says while avoiding Puck's eyes.

"You gave her a lift?" Puck asks with a smirk on his face.

"Who?"

"Brittany of course, your sister."

"She's not my sister! How many times do I have to tell you this?!" Santana says irritated while glaring at Puck. She hates it when people call them sisters.

"Calm down. You don't need to be angry."

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

"Okay." Puck says nonchalantly. "But if Brittany is not your sister then what is she?"

"What kind of question is that?" Santana asks annoyed.

"Nothing." Puck shrugs innocently. "What you're doing it's a crime, you know?" He teases her.

"You know something, don't you?" Santana asks with a knowing look on her face. Puck just smirks, which confirms Santana's suspicion. "It was Quinn wasn't it?"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me, how did this happen?" Santana starts walking faster trying to avoid Puck's question. "Hey! Don't run away. You're going to tell me."

"Or not."

"I see." Puck says more to himself than to Santana.

"What?" Santana asks confused and curious at the same time.

"That the thing between you and Brittany is serious. If it wasn't you would have had already told me. And I'm not asking for details."

"I wouldn't give them to you either way." Santana says seriously.

"How are things at home?"

"They're going…" She trails off while avoiding looking Puck in the eyes. "You can't tell this to anybody."

"They don't know, do they?" Puck didn't need to say who they were because Santana knew he was talking about her parents.

"No, and they can't know." Santana says with panic clearly evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He reassures her which makes Santana relax a little bit. "But tell me how it did happen."

"I…It…It just did okay?!" Santana says nervously.

"You really like her." Puck says it more like a statement and not a question.

"I do." Santana says almost inaudibly while smiling at the sight of her girlfriend a few feet away from them. Puck notices this and smiles at seeing his best friend truly happy.

* * *

Later that day after eating dinner with their parents Brittany and Santana are in the kitchen while their parents are on the couch talking animatedly.

"Do you wanna go out?" Santana asks sweetly.

"Okay." Brittany smiles at her.

"Meet me outside." And with that Santana goes to her room and after a few seconds comes out of it with a jacket in her hands.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Santana announces to her parents.

"At this time?" Maribel asks a little worried.

"Yes. I want to get a little bit of fresh air."

"Okay then." Maribel smiles at her and Santana goes out the door. At seeing this Brittany starts walking towards her room but gets interrupted by her dad.

"You're going to stay at home I presume." Daniel says.

"Actually no. I'm gonna go out with some friends."

"Do you want me to drive you?" He asks her sweetly.

"No dad thanks. I'm not going far." And with that she goes to her room, gets her jacket, and after saying goodbye to her parents, goes out the door.

"They could go out together. They really can't get along with each other." Daniel sighs.

"I think they have been worse than they are now." Maribel replies and they continue to watch the television.

* * *

Meanwhile Santana and Brittany are walking down the street in a comfortable silence with their hands occasionally brushing. Santana, after awhile, takes Brittany's hand on her own and laces their fingers together. Brittany smiles at the gesture and leans in to give a sweet kiss on Santana's cheek. Santana blushes a little which makes Brittany giggle at the Latina's adorableness.

"I like being like this with you." Brittany confesses.

"Like what?" Santana asks sweetly.

"Just being able to hold your hand and kiss you without a care in the world, without being worried about being caught by our parents." Brittany explains as she looks Santana in the eyes.

"I like that too." Santana replies as she leans in and kisses Brittany on the lips. They kiss for awhile, pouring all their emotions into the kiss. They continue walking after pulling away from their passionate kiss. They stop at a bar and go in to get a drink. Brittany sits at a table as Santana goes to get them a drink. While the blonde is waiting for Santana's return a guy approaches her and sits down at her table.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" The guy asks with a smirk on his face that makes Brittany cringe. "Can I get your number beautiful?"

At that exact moment Santana arrives with their drinks and glares at the guy menacingly. "Hey, jackass! She's taken. So you better get the fuck out of here before I'll go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass!" The guy stands up and walks away from them with a frightened look on his face.

"Jealous much?" Brittany asks with a smirk on her face.

"No!" Santana answers quickly and Brittany gives her a knowing look. "Okay, fine. I was a little jealous but you can't blame me okay? You're beautiful and I hate it when all the guys stare at you or check you out. You're mine."

Brittany smiles widely at Santana's confession and doesn't resist in giving the girl a long and passionate kiss. "You're the cutest girlfriend ever. And don't worry, because they got nothing on you baby. You're the one that I want." Santana's whole body is filled with butterflies after Brittany's confession and her heart starts beating like crazy. She leans in and kisses her girlfriend tenderly and slowly, enjoying every second of it.

They finish their drinks and walk back home with their fingers laced and with big smiles on their faces. When they arrive home Brittany goes to her room and Santana goes to her own. After putting her pajamas on Brittany picks her phone up and sends a text to Santana.

**_To Santana:_**_ You can come to my room if you want. :)_

When Santana sees Brittany's text she smiles and without wasting another minute she walks out of her room in silence. She's halfway when she's stopped by a male voice that she knows belongs to Brittany's father. She freezes in the spot and turns her body to face Daniel Pierce.

"I didn't mean to scare you Santana." Daniel says while smiling at the Latina.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake." Santana says nervously.

"Your night was good?" Daniel asks politely.

"Yes." Santana says with a smile already in her face. Just thinking about her beautiful girlfriend makes her all happy, inside and out.

"You went out with a girl didn't you?" Daniel asks knowingly.

"Why do you ask?"

"A man always knows this sort of things." Daniel says. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yeah." Santana confesses.

"And you like this girl don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Santana asks nervously.

"Life is to enjoy." Daniel smiles at the Latina. "Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"I am just going to the bathroom and then I'm going to bed too." Santana pretends to go to the bathroom and when she sees Daniel go into his room she walks towards Brittany's. She enters the room and Brittany smiles at the sight of her girlfriend. The smile turns into a frown when she sees the look on the Latina's face.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks worried.

"Your dad almost caught me sneaking into your room."

"What?"

"He was in the kitchen and he saw me coming out of my room. I told him I was going to the bathroom." Santana explains.

"You're here now. Just forget it." Brittany tries to calm her.

"Your dad almost caught me twice." Santana confesses.

"Uh?" Brittany asks confused.

"Yeah. He saw me near your room and he noticed that I like a girl."

"And you?" Brittany asks with a smile on her face.

"I confirmed." Santana confesses which makes Brittany smile widely and push Santana into the bed. She kisses the Latina and snuggles into her. They both fall asleep happily in each other's arms.

* * *

The next day Santana and Brittany are sleeping peacefully when suddenly their sleep is interrupted by Brittany's alarm clock. Brittany searches for the offending object and turns it off.

"I hate this part." Santana grumbles.

"Don't complain. This is better than being awake by my dad." Brittany says seriously.

Santana stands up abruptly. "I'm awake."

Brittany gets out of bed and gives Santana a sweet kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Santana says sweetly.

"Now go. I'll meet you at breakfast."

"Why can't I stay a little bit longer?" Santana whines with a pout on her face.

"No. We can't risk it."

"Okay." Santana huffs. "Just one more kiss." Brittany smiles at this and gives one more kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana smiles and walks out of the room towards her own.

After awhile Brittany walks towards Santana's room and gets into her bed. She gets close to Santana and kisses her cheek.

"Hmmm it's you Katie?"

Brittany pulls away from Santana abruptly. "What did you just say?"

Santana sits up on her bed and giggles. "I was kidding."

"You were kidding or were you being serious?" Brittany asks a little angrily.

"You think?!"

"I don't know Santana. I don't know who you dream of or who you think of." Brittany says seriously.

"Yes, you do." Santana smiles lovingly at Brittany.

"I know that you are a player. That's what I know." Brittany says accusingly.

"No. And now you have to hear me." Santana says with a serious look on her face. "I'm not ashamed of what I did before I met you. And you shouldn't be either."

"It's not shame. It's…" Brittany trails off.

"Fear? You don't need to be scared." Santana reassures her.

"It's not fear. It's irritation. This irritates me." Brittany confesses.

"You're jealous?"

"Santana." Brittany gives her a pointed look. "I don't know." She finally admits. "Were you really kidding before?"

"Yes. It was a stupid joke, I know that now. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Santana says apologetically. "You know that when I'm with you I don't want to be anywhere else or with anybody else."

"And when you're not with me Santana?"

"When I'm not I want to be." Santana answers sweetly. "I think of running to you, in being with you. You know its true Brittany."

"You made me remember about the old Santana, the one I didn't like at all and that irritated me." Brittany says seriously.

"But you liked me." Santana says jokingly. "And I liked you." Santana tries to touch Brittany put she slaps her hand away.

"Don't get any ideas." Brittany warns her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Santana asks totally confused.

"If you're with me you're only with me, do you understand? I don't like that 'friends with benefits' thing." Brittany tells her a little angry.

"Neither do I, Brittany."

"I don't know about that."

"Yes, you do." Santana says a little bit hurt. "I'm starting to get offended. How don't you know?"

"Because you said another girl's name." Brittany says with hurt laced in her voice.

"I was kidding. It was joke." Santana says exasperatedly.

"I'm going back to my room." Brittany says as she opens Santana's bedroom door and walks out. Santana stands there with a hurt look on her face and angry at herself for making such a stupid joke.

* * *

**Lots of cute stuff but a little argument at the end. Did you catch the name of a music that was on glee this season when Santana speaks to Brittany? And one when Brittany talks to Santana? Don't forget to leave me a review ;) Love you guys :) Till next chapter :D**


	16. Chapter 15 - Sickness or pregnancy?

**Chapter 15 - Sickness or pregnancy?**

That day at school Brittany is at her locker with an upset look on her face when Quinn approaches her.

"Hey Britt." Quinn says cheerfully.

"Hey." Brittany replies quietly.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks worried at seeing that her best friend is upset.

"Nothing."

"Britt, I know you. Something is wrong. Tell me, what is it?"

"This morning I went to Santana's room and she called me Katie." Brittany confesses with a sad look on her face. "She said it was a joke but I…" She trails off.

"You're scared." Quinn points out. "Santana was a player and now you're scared that you are just one more girl to her."

"Yes." Brittany replies sadly.

"That's ridiculous Britt." Quinn smiles at her best friend. "Santana really likes you. She changed a lot since she met you. You shouldn't be mad at her."

Brittany lets Quinn's words sink in and knows that she's right, knows that she was stupid to doubt Santana and now the Latina probably doesn't want to talk to her. "I am so stupid."

"No, you're not. You were just insecure which is normal." Quinn reasons.

"I need to apologize to her."

"Yeah, you do. But now let's get to class before the teacher kills us for being late." They both laugh at this and walk towards their class.

* * *

Later that day Brittany arrives home and walks towards her room. She stops halfway and goes to Santana's room instead. Santana at hearing her door opening looks away from her computer and sees Brittany.

"Can we talk?" Brittany asks quietly.

"I don't know. Are you going to insult me again?" Santana asks seriously.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says sadly. "I just…I'm insecure. You were a player before. And I'm scared that you will break up with me and I know it's stupid, but I really like you Santana. I never liked someone as much as I like you." Brittany confesses while looking at the ground.

Santana stands up and walks towards Brittany. She puts her hand on Brittany's chin and brings their eyes to meet. She smiles sweetly at Brittany and says lovingly "I really like you too Brittany. And you don't have to be scared because the only person I want is standing right in front me. I just want you."

Brittany smiles at Santana's confession. "So you forgive me?"

"I don't know about that." Santana says in mock seriousness. "Maybe if you give me a kiss I'll forgive you."

"Is that so?" Brittany asks seductively.

"Take it or leave it." Santana says with a smirk on her face. Brittany smiles and connects her lips with the Latina's.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe if you give me more kisses…" Santana replies with a smile on her face. Brittany giggles at the Latina and reconnects their lips. They kiss passionately for a few moments then things start to get heated.

Santana takes Brittany's shirt off and discards it to the floor. The Latina starts kissing her neck and jaw line eliciting delicious moans from the blonde. They return to each other's mouths and Brittany lets her tongue link with Santana's and they relish on the amazing feeling of each other's taste.

In one smooth movement the Latina takes Brittany's bra off and without wasting any time sucks one nipple into her mouth. Brittany grunts in pleasure which makes Santana's penis get hard. Brittany, at feeling the bulge in Santana's pants against her covered center, starts rocking her hips making them both moan in pleasure.

The blonde takes Santana's shirt and bra off of her and discards it somewhere on the floor. She takes one nipple in her mouth and massages the other breast with her hand. This causes the Latina to rock her hips harder against the blonde and grunt in pleasure at the delicious things her girlfriend is doing to her.

Brittany guides them to the bed and they fall onto it. They return to kissing each other's mouths passionately. Santana snakes her hand between their bodies and unbuttons Brittany's pants. She takes the offending object off followed by the blonde's panties. Santana returns to Brittany's mouth but her hand starts massaging Brittany's wet center. Brittany moans in pleasure and starts rocking her hips into Santana's hand. The Latina starts circling her clit making Brittany grip the bed sheets and grunt in pleasure.

Brittany guides her hand to Santana's pants signaling to the Latina that she wants them off. Santana notices this and takes her pants and boxers off immediately. When Santana lays down again and their centers meet they both can't take it anymore. Santana is about to put her penis inside the blonde but stops.

"A condom." She's about to get up but Brittany stops her.

"We don't need it. I'm on the pill." Brittany tells her slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks a little insecure.

"Yes." Brittany smiles at her. "Now come on, I want to feel you."

"As you wish commander." Santana replies jokingly. She directs her penis to the blonde's center and pushes inside slowly. They both moan at feeling each other without any barrier. Santana starts moving slowly inside the blonde which makes Brittany's pleasure rise so much more.

"Faster baby." Brittany says breathlessly and Santana complies. She starts going faster and deeper and they both feel their pleasure rising to the max.

"Oh my God Santana! I'm gonna come!" Brittany moans loudly and starts rocking her hips uncontrollably.

"Me too baby!" Santana announces while rocking faster. With one more thrust Brittany's walls clench around Santana's penis and the Latina comes hard inside the blonde. Brittany moans at the feeling of Santana's seed inside of her and kisses the Latina passionately.

After a few minutes Santana pushes out of the blonde and snuggles with her. They smile at one another happily to be in each other's arms.

"You're definitely forgiven." Santana says breathlessly which makes Brittany giggle.

"You're such a goofball." Brittany smiles.

"You love it." Santana replies with a smirk on her face.

"I do." Brittany says to herself really quietly and smiles at the realization. Santana doesn't hear it and instead kisses the blonde one more time and closes her eyes. After a few minutes they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Later that night Brittany and Santana are chatting with their parents animatedly while stealing a few glances from one another. When their parents aren't looking Santana blows a few kisses to Brittany, making the blonde blush.

"Are you okay Brittany? You're a little red." Her dad points out.

"What?" Brittany asks nervously. "It's just warm in here that's all. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight bab-blondie." Santana slips up but covers it up instantly. Their parents don't seem to notice this which makes Brittany and Santana sigh in relief. Brittany gives Santana a warning look to which Santana mouths an apology. Brittany smiles at her and then goes to her room. A few minutes later Santana says goodnight to her parents and goes to her room as well.

* * *

A few days later Brittany wakes up feeling nauseous and suddenly she feels her stomach contents coming to the surface. She rushes out of bed and into the bathroom. She buries her face in the toilet and throws up everything that's inside of her. When she feels that there's nothing more to throw up, she stands up and cleans herself. She goes into the living room and sees her dad in the kitchen making breakfast. He looks up at her with a smile but it's instantly replaced with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asks his daughter as he approaches her.

"I'm not feeling too good. I must have eaten something that made me sick." Brittany explains to him.

"Do you want me to make you something?" He asks sweetly.

"No dad thanks. I'm gonna go to bed and rest. I don't think I'm gonna go to school today."

"If you need anything you can call me and I'll come home okay?"

"Okay dad. Don't worry." Brittany reassures him and goes to her room.

A few minutes later Santana comes out of her room and notices that Brittany is not at the table with her parents eating breakfast.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asks as casual as she can.

"She's sick. She's not going to school today." Daniel informs her.

"Okay." Santana replies while snatching her phone from her pocket and sending a text to Brittany.

**_To Brittany:_**_ I heard that you're sick :( I hope that you get better. If you need anything you can call me okay? :)_

_P.S. I'm going to miss you today…_

Brittany hears her phone go off signaling that she has a text. She picks it up and instantly smiles at reading her girlfriend's sweet message.

**_To Santana:_**_ You already made me feel better with your text. :) I'm going to miss you too…_

Santana smiles at Brittany's reply which doesn't go unnoticed by Daniel.

"You're texting that girl we talked about yesterday aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah." Santana confesses quietly. "I'm gonna go to school. See ya." Santana rushes out the door, not wanting to talk about her love life with her girlfriend's father.

"She's happier nowadays isn't she?" Maribel asks her husband.

"Yeah, she is."

"I love seeing Santana like this." Maribel sighs contentedly. "The girl she's dating has certainly changed her for the better." Daniel smiles at his wife and they continue eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Later that day Brittany is laying on her bed when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." She says weakly.

"Hey Brittany." Quinn approaches her best friend.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany gives her a weak smile. "How did you get in?"

"I know where your spare key is." Quinn replies and then asks in a worried tone "Are you feeling better?"

"No. My stomach hurts like hell. I've been throwing up all day. I'm exhausted." Brittany confesses.

"Do you want anything?" Quinn asks sweetly.

"Can you hand me the pills for my stomachache that are in my drawer over there, please?"

"Sure Britt." Quinn stands up and goes to Brittany's drawer. She takes the boxes of pills without seeing what they are and hands them to Brittany.

"These are the birth control pills." Brittany says but then freezes up. Quinn notices this and asks her what's wrong. "My period…I was supposed to have it last week. I'm late Quinn." She confesses with worry and panic laced in her voice.

"Brittany…" Quinn freezes as well. "Do you…do you think you're pregnant?" She asks carefully.

"What?" They hear from the doorway and turn their heads towards the intruder. "You're pregnant?"

* * *

**THE END! (Hahaha just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you guys ;))**

**Is Brittany pregnant? And who's the person that entered Brittany's room? You have to wait to find out ;) Till next chapter :D**

**Guest: I took your advice (Birth control pills ;))**

**SBNH13: Santana almost called her babe haha ;)**

**P.S. The two songs that I was talking about in the last chapter it's Mine (when Santana says You're mine to Brittany at the bar) and You're The One That I Want (when Brittany says You're the one that I want to Santana at the bar as well).**


	17. Chapter 16 - I love you

**Chapter 16 - I love you**

"Santana?" Brittany asks shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were and then I heard your conversation with Quinn." She explains. "Are you pregnant?" She asks nervously and with her whole body shaking.

"I…I don't know." Brittany stutters with panic laced in her voice.

"Quinn can you give us a minute?" Santana asks politely.

"Sure." Then she turns to Brittany and smiles reassuringly. "Everything is gonna be okay Britt. If you need anything just call me okay?"

"Thanks Quinn." Quinn gives her best friend a kiss on the cheek then goes out the door. Silence fills the room which makes Brittany even more nervous. Deciding that it was enough, she breaks the silence. "Are you mad?"

"What?" Santana is taken aback by Brittany's question.

"Are you gonna break up with me?" Brittany asks weakly while avoiding the Latina's eyes.

"Why would I break up with you Britt?" Santana asks her sweetly.

"Because I might…I might be…" Brittany can't finish her sentence because tears start spilling from her eyes and she starts sobbing uncontrollably.

Santana rushes to her side and holds the blonde in her arms. "Shh Britt. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." She reassures the blonde and gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Whatever happens we're in this together."

"I'm s-so sorry S-Santana." Brittany sobs into the Latina's shirt leaving wet spots there.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Santana tells her sweetly.

"But I do. If I hadn't been stupid we wouldn't be in this situation right now." Brittany says angry at herself.

"You're not stupid okay? You're amazing."

"No, I'm not!" She pushes the Latina off of her and stands up. Santana just stays in the same spot dumbfounded and a little hurt. "I was the one to tell you not to use a condom!"

"This could have happened with a condom too. These things are not a hundred percent viable."

"How can you be so calm about this Santana?!" Brittany yells at the Latina. "I might be pregnant for God's sake!"

"And you think I don't know that?" Santana yells back. "But instead of yelling at you I'm trying to be supportive."

"You did enough already." Brittany says angrily.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Santana asks with hurt laced in her voice.

"It means that if I had stopped all of this when it started none of this mess would have been happening right now." Brittany says without thinking about her own words.

Santana stands up and walks towards Brittany's bedroom door. She turns to Brittany with tears now falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way." And then she goes out the door.

Brittany falls onto her bed and sobs uncontrollably. "What did I do?" She scolds herself and hugs her pillow tightly against her chest.

* * *

That night Brittany is laying on her bed thinking about her actions of today, about how she treated Santana. She didn't deserve any of the things that the blonde said to her. She was just only trying to be by Brittany's side and she managed to push the Latina away. Just thinking about it makes her want to cry. A tear escapes from her eyes and falls down her cheek. She wipes it quickly when she hears a knock on her door.

"Come in." She says weakly.

"Hey sweety. Are you feeling better?" Her father asks her worried.

"Yeah dad. Don't worry." She lies to him.

"Do you need anything?" He asks her sweetly.

"No, thanks dad. I was about to go to sleep." Brittany says weakly while avoiding her father's eyes.

Daniel notices this but decides not to say anything, not wanting to upset his daughter. "Okay. Goodnight sweetheart." He gives her a kiss on the forehead and then walks out of her room. Brittany sighs sadly and pulls her pillow closer to her and sobs quietly until she falls asleep.

* * *

The next day Brittany is feeling better from her stomachache but lies to her father about it and doesn't go to school. She doesn't have the strength to face Santana. She can't see the hate and hurt in the Latina's face. She doesn't want to accept that she lost the Latina, and probably forever. Tears start falling down her face at these thoughts and she sobs quietly into her pillow. She's snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She wipes her tears quickly and composes herself.

"Come in."

"Hey Britt." Quinn gives her friend a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Santana hates me." She starts sobbing again and Quinn is fast in wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"What happened?" Quinn asks worried. "Do you know if you are… pregnant?" She asks cautiously.

"No, I don't." She replies weakly.

"What happened with Santana?"

"I pushed her away." Brittany confesses sadly. "She was there for me and I just pushed her away and yelled at her. Now she hates me."

"Britt you know that's not true." Quinn says seriously.

"It is Quinn." Brittany says weakly. "You should have seen her face. She was so hurt."

"You just need to talk to her and apologize. Santana is crazy about you." Quinn tries to reassure her best friend.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?" Brittany asks sadly.

"You won't know if you don't try." Quinn points out. She takes a deep breath and gets something out of her purse and hands it to Brittany. "This is a pregnancy test. When you're ready you can take it."

Brittany takes it from the blonde and hugs her. "Thank you Quinn."

"Anytime." Quinn smiles at her best friend. "Santana is in her room right now. You should go talk to her." Then she stands up and goes out the door without another word. Brittany stands there for a few minutes but then decides to follow Quinn's advice and goes to Santana's room. She knocks on the door and hears a muffled 'come in' from the inside. She opens the door slowly and sees Santana in front of her computer playing games. Santana turns around and sees Brittany with a vulnerable look on her face.

"What is it?" Santana asks harshly.

"I…I'm so sorry Santana." Brittany says quietly.

"Didn't I hear this before?"

"I know. I always mess up. And I know this is not an excuse but I was scared. I freaked out at the thought of me being pregnant. I still am scared but I can't take this without you. You're important to me Santana. I can't lose you. And I know that I messed up and you probably hate me now and-" Brittany is interrupted by Santana's lips crashing against her own. They pour all their feelings and emotions into the kiss. Brittany smiles into the kiss and then pulls away.

"I love you." Santana whispers with her face only inches away from Brittany's. At hearing Santana's confession she grins widely and crashes their lips on a passionate kiss. After a few long moments they both pull away slightly out of breath.

"I love you too." Brittany says sweetly while looking into Santana's beautiful brown orbs. Santana smiles widely and gives one more kiss to the blonde.

"Don't push me away ever again." Santana whispers.

"Never. You're stuck with me now." Brittany smiles at her beautiful girlfriend. "I…I have a pregnancy test in my room. Quinn bought it for me." Brittany says quietly while avoiding the Latina's eyes.

Santana guides Brittany's face to meet hers and says softly "If you're not ready you don't need to take it now."

"I'm ready." Brittany tries to sound strong but fails miserably.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Santana asks softly.

"No. I need to do this alone. You can wait in the living room."

"Okay." They both come out of Santana's room and the Latina stays in the living room while the blonde goes to her room, picks up the pregnancy test from her bed and goes to the bathroom.

Brittany stands there for a few minutes just staring at the test on her hands. She's afraid of the result, afraid of it being positive. What if it is positive? What are they going to do? What are their parents going to think? Brittany can't stand seeing the disappointed looks on their faces. And she's not ready to be a mom. Yeah, she wants to be one but not when she's seventeen. She has her whole life ahead of her, Santana too. But the one thing that makes her smile is knowing that Santana is never going to leave her side no matter what. With that thought Brittany opens the box and takes the test.

Santana is pacing around the living room nervously while waiting for Brittany to come out of the bathroom. She can't deny that she's freaking out. She's scared of what the result might be. She thinks about the possibility of it being positive. What would their parents think? What would they do? What if they broke them apart? Santana can't lose Brittany. She means the world to her. She's snapped out of her thoughts when she hears the bathroom door open.

"Brittany?" She asks with fear evident in her voice. The blonde appears in the living room with a blank expression which makes the Latina even more nervous. "What's the result?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger again! (I'm so mean ;D) **

**They said I LOVE YOU to each other! Yay! I tried to make it sort of cute, I don't know if it is but I hope you guys liked it. Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. Next chapter I promise that you will know if Britt's pregnant or not :)**


	18. Chapter 17 - The result

**Chapter 17 - The result**

"It's negative." Brittany breathes out.

"It's negative?" Santana asks just to make sure she heard right.

"It's negative." Brittany repeats with a smile starting to form on her face.

Santana runs towards Brittany and embraces her. They both smile happily and hug each other tightly. Santana lets out of the hug and pulls Brittany into a passionate kiss. Brittany smiles into it and instantly kisses back. They pull away, a few minutes later, a little breathless and stare at each other lovingly.

"It's negative." Santana says with relief evident in her voice.

"What's negative?" Maribel asks as she comes into the living room, making Santana and Brittany jump.

They take a step back from each other and look at one another with panic. "Mom? How long have you been there?" Santana asks with fear evident in her voice.

"I just arrived." Maribel confesses then looks at the two girls suspiciously. "What's negative?" She asks again.

"The weather." Brittany blurts the first thing that comes into her mind.

"The weather?" Maribel asks confused.

"Yes. I was just telling Brittany that I saw on the news that the temperature this weekend it's going to be negative." Santana says really fast and nervously.

"Are you sure? You must have heard wrong because I saw on the internet that it's going to be sunny this weekend." Maribel says to her daughter.

"Yeah I must have. I wasn't paying too much attention." Santana says with relief.

"Do you girls want anything to eat?" Maribel asks sweetly.

"No, thanks Maribel. I'm gonna go to my bedroom to study a little." Brittany replies sweetly and then goes to her room.

"What about you sweety?"

"I don't want anything, thanks mom. I'm gonna go to my room as well." Santana smiles at her mother and then goes to her room. She snatches her phone from her pocket and sends a text to her girlfriend.

**_To Brittany:_**_ I just wanted you to know that no matter what the result was, I'm always going to be by your side._

_I love you :) 3_

Brittany hears her phone go off signaling a text message. She picks it up from her nightstand and reads the message from Santana. Her body fills with butterflies and her heart starts beating faster at hearing those three words from her beautiful girlfriend again. She quickly types out a reply and sends it to Santana.

**_To Santana:_**_ You're the best girlfriend ever did you know that?_

_I love you too :) 3_

**_From Santana:_**_ I know, I'm awesome ;)_

**_To Santana:_**_ Yeah, you kind of are ;)_

**_From Santana:_**_ Kind of? Psst… I'm 100% awesome and you love my awesomeness ;)_

**_To Santana:_**_ I love you :)_

**_From Santana:_**_ And I love you :)_

Before Brittany can reply Santana sends her another text.

**_From Santana: _**_My mom's calling me, we'll talk later._

Brittany sits on her bed and sighs happily.

* * *

The next day Brittany is walking on the halls of McKinley with a smile on her face when suddenly a hand grabs her wrist and pushes her into the girl's bathroom.

"Why did you push me in here?" Brittany asks as she notices the person that brought her into the bathroom is Quinn.

Quinn inspects all the stalls and after she sees they're all empty she turns to Brittany. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh." Brittany says in realization.

"So are you…?" Quinn trails off.

"No, I'm not." Brittany says with a relieved smile on her face.

"Thank God. I was so worried about you." Quinn confesses. "How are things with Santana?"

Brittany smiles widely at the memories of what happened yesterday. "Pretty good."

"That smile you have on your face right now suggests that something happened yesterday. So tell me, what was it?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I went to apologize to Santana as you know already, and then I started rambling and stuff and she kissed me. Then she said I love you to me and I said it back." Brittany says the last part softly and with a big smile on her face.

"Wow. You guys said I love you to each other, that's so sweet." Quinn smiles at her best friend.

"Yeah, Santana is the sweetest." Brittany says sweetly and with a dreamy look on her face.

"You're so in love."

"I really am." Brittany confesses.

* * *

Later that day Brittany, Santana and Quinn are in the living room of Santana's and Brittany's house chatting animatedly while waiting for Puck. A few minutes later the door bell rings and Santana stands up and goes open it.

"It's about time Puckerman." Santana says with faux annoyance.

"Sup Lopez? Miss me already?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"You wish."

"Hey Puck, stop hitting on my girlfriend." Brittany warns him playfully.

"I have my own already Britt." He winks at her then he approaches Quinn and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Now that we're all here can we start studying?" Quinn asks them.

"Can't we do something more fun? Studying is boring." Santana whines.

"No Santana. We have a biology test next week." Quinn reasons.

"Fine." She huffs.

They open their books and start doing some exercises. Santana doesn't pay attention at all, she just stares at Brittany lovingly. Brittany feels eyes on her and looks up. She sees Santana looking at her and smiles bashfully at the Latina. Santana smiles at her as well and blows her a kiss. This makes Brittany blush and let out a cute giggle. Quinn hears it and looks up to see her two friends staring lovingly at one another.

"Stop with the cuteness, you're making me sick." Quinn says playfully.

"You're just jealous Fabray." Santana replies.

"Sure Santana." Quinn says sarcastically. "Are we gonna study or not?"

"Yes." Brittany responds and Santana just rolls her eyes at Quinn. They return to their books and continue studying. After awhile Santana falls asleep with the book on her lap. Brittany notices this and starts laughing. Quinn gives her a questioning look and Brittany points to Santana, making Puck and Quinn laugh at the sight of the Latina sleeping.

Brittany gets an idea and stands up to go to her bedroom. She returns a few minutes later with a feather in her hand. Puck and Quinn stare at her with questioning looks, but when the blonde starts taking Santana's shoe and sock off, they know exactly what Brittany is going to do.

When the items are taken and discarded on the floor Brittany starts tickling Santana's foot with the feather. The Latina makes a few noises but doesn't wake up. Brittany laughs but quickly covers her mouth, not wanting the Latina to wake up just yet.

She tickles Santana a few more times until, finally, the Latina wakes up and notices Brittany crouched on the floor, with a feather in her hand and a guilty look on her face.

"Now you're gonna get it." Santana rushes forward but Brittany manages to escape from her and runs away. Santana chases her around the living room and Brittany giggles at Santana's failed attempts at catching her. Brittany gets distracted and then Santana catches her and lifts her in her arms. They giggle and look into each other's eyes lovingly. Suddenly their parents enter the living room and see them. Santana quickly puts Brittany on the ground and looks at her with panic.

"What's going on?" Daniel asks them confused.

"We… we were…" Brittany stutters nervously.

"We were rehearsing." Quinn jumps in to try and help her friends.

"Exactly. We were rehearsing." Santana confirms.

"Rehearsing? For what?" Maribel asks suspiciously.

"For… for a school project." Brittany says while looking at Santana for help.

"Yeah, it's for English class. We have to make a small play." Santana says nervously.

"Okay. Do you want some lunch? You must be starving from the rehearsal." Maribel says, seeming to believe their lie.

"No, thanks Maribel. I have to go home, it's late." Quinn replies sweetly.

"Yeah me too." Puck says.

"It was nice seeing you again Quinn and Puck." Daniel says to them and they smile. After saying their goodbyes to the family, they go out the door.

"I'm glad to see that you're two are finally acting like sisters." Maribel says with a smile on her face.

"What?" Brittany asks nervously. "Of course we're not. She's not my sister. And I was just acting civil towards her because I don't want to have a bad grade."

"I feel the same way towards you blondie." Santana says.

"And we're we go." Daniel sighs.

"I'm gonna go to my room. I'm not gonna stay here listening to what comes out of your mouth." Brittany says with faux annoyance.

"I'm just too awesome for you, admit it." Santana says smugly. Brittany ignores her, turns around and goes to her room. Without another word, Santana goes to her room as well.

"These two..." Maribel sighs while shaking her head.

Santana picks up her phone as soon as she is in the safety of her bedroom and sends Brittany a text.

**_To Brittany:_**_ I love you, never forget this :)_

Brittany's reply comes almost instantly and Santana smiles at the blonde's message.

**_From Brittany:_**_ I love you too :)_

* * *

**My plan was always not to make Brittany pregnant because I think it wouldn't fit into the story. They are too young to have a baby, I just wanted a little pregnancy scare to spice things up. Maybe in the future they might have a baby ;)**

**Till next chapter :D**


	19. Chapter 18 - A new addition?

**Chapter 18 - A new addition to the family?**

The next day Brittany is walking towards her locker when suddenly someone pushes her into the boy's bathroom. A smile starts forming on her face when she notices that the mysterious person is Santana. The Latina inspects all the stalls and after seeing that they're all empty she guides Brittany into one of them and closes the door behind them.

"Are you crazy?" Brittany asks her with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm crazy about you." Santana replies lovingly and then leans in to kiss the blonde's lips softly. Brittany kisses back and deepens the kiss. They stay there, for a few minutes, just caressing each other's tongues and enjoying the feelings caused by the kiss. Suddenly the bell signaling the start of first period rings which causes them to break apart.

"We have to go."Brittany points out.

"No. Just a few more minutes." Santana pleads while pouting. "I was tired of passing you in the halls and not touching you or kissing you."

"Me too." Brittany says softly while giving one last kiss to Santana. "Now we really have to go."

"Who's there?" Yells someone from behind the stall's closed door. Santana and Brittany suddenly stop their movements and stare at each other. They were so engrossed with one another that they didn't realize a guy entering the bathroom.

After not receiving any reply the guy speaks once again. "You're doing the deed aren't you?" He asks with a knowing smirk on his face. Santana laughs quietly and Brittany slaps her in the arm. "At least someone is getting some." The guy says as he gets out of the bathroom. Santana opens the stall door slowly and after seeing that nobody's in the bathroom she steps out, followed by Brittany. She starts laughing again as she remembers what happened just one minute ago.

"It was not funny." Brittany says seriously.

"It was kind of funny." Santana replies with a grin on her face. Brittany sends her a playful glare and tells her to check the door. When the Latina sees that the coast is clear they both step out of the bathroom with giant smiles on their faces.

When they arrive at the classroom the teacher gives them a five minute lecture for being late. After apologizing and coming up with a lie to justify their delay, they both take their seats. The teacher continues with his lesson but neither Santana nor Brittany seem to focus on the subject, instead they both steal a few glances from one another and smile lovingly. This doesn't go unnoticed by Allison that stares at them with a suspicious and curious look on her face.

* * *

Later that day Daniel is in the kitchen just preparing some snack when Santana comes out of her room singing 'I Love You Like A Love Song' by Selena Gomez. She walks  
towards the fridge and takes a yogurt out while still singing. Daniel just smiles at the sight.

"I know what that is." Daniel says smiling, making Santana stop singing and look at him confused. Daniel, seeing the confusion on the Latina's face, elaborates. "That happiness. You can tell me, it's just us in here. It's that girl we talked about before isn't it?"

"The girl we talked?" Santana says trying to sound confused.

"Yes. I didn't forget. You are starting to like her. Maybe you're already together." Santana gives a shy small nod. "You don't need to be shy about these things. It's normal at your age to have a few crushes."

"Yeah." Santana says a little uncomfortable.

"When will you bring her here?"

"Here? No!" Santana says quickly.

"It's too soon?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Santana asks nervously.

"Of course. But when you want to bring her it's no problem. We really would like to meet her, especially your mother." Daniel says smiling.

"Okay." Santana gives him a small smile before going to her room. Daniel stands there for a little while longer and then decides to go to his daughter's room. After knocking at her door and receiving permission to go in he enters the room.

"I need your help." Daniel says to his daughter while sitting on the edge of her bed.

Brittany looks at him curiously from her desk. "For what?"

"Santana is in love." Daniel says smiling.

"Santana?" Brittany asks nervously.

"I know, I know you two don't get along, but please help me on this one." Brittany avoids her dad's eyes and starts fiddling with her fingers on her lap. "I already noticed that she's having problems with the girl."

"But dad I don't want to have anything to do with that okay?" Brittany says trying to sound annoyed.

"Just hear me out." Her dad pleads her and Brittany gives him a nod. "As you two go to the same school you might know something right? Maybe it's that girl she brought here a while ago." Brittany rolls her eyes at this. "But she stopped coming here so maybe it's not her." He pauses for awhile and then continues with his reasoning. "Or maybe it is her and Santana can't forget about her." _This is not happening to me,_ Brittany thinks to herself. "Do you know who the girl is?"

"Yes." Brittany says simply. "And as a matter of fact they make a cute couple and they seem very happy."

"That's great." Daniel says smiling. "She could invite her to come here then."

"Dad stop intruding!" Brittany says irritated.

"I'm not intruding, I'm helping." He clarifies. "And you?"

"Me? What?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Do you get along with the girl?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"That's a miracle." Her dad says teasingly.

"Sometimes miracles happen. Not even you know how much." She says while giving her dad a forced smile.

* * *

The next day Brittany gets out of her room at the same time Santana gets out of her own. They share a loving smile and then go sit at the table with their parents. Maribel goes to take some scrambled eggs onto her plate but Daniel stops her.

"They're not well done." Daniel says to his wife.

"They look so good." Maribel confesses.

Santana and Brittany look at them confused. "What's going on? Mom, are you okay?" Santana asks a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine dear." Maribel reassures her daughter. "It's something good."

"Very good." Daniel chimes in with excitement dripping from his voice.

"Tell us." Brittany says really curious.

"I think I'm pregnant." Maribel confesses.

"What?" Santana and Brittany say at the same time, completely shocked.

"Are you not happy?" Maribel asks.

"Y-Yes." Brittany stutters out, not knowing what else to say.

"But you don't know for sure right? It could be just a pregnancy scare." Santana asks her mother while trying to take in the news.

"Yes, I don't know for sure, but I really would like to be pregnant." Maribel confesses.

"Are you not happy Santana?" Daniel asks her.

"I…I am. It's going to be cool." She says while giving them a forced smile and then looks at Brittany who has an equally panicked look on her face. They all eat breakfast in silence and after awhile their parents go to work, leaving them alone.

"A brother." Brittany says incredulously.

"Yup, the third child of the perfect family." Santana huffs frustrated.

"This isn't happening."

"My mother is so happy." Santana says.

"And my dad." Brittany points out.

"They're gonna have a baby." Santana sighs. "We're gonna have a brother."

"This is a nightmare." Brittany confesses.

"And it's just gonna get worse." Santana points out.

* * *

Later that day Santana and Brittany are walking through school side by side on their way out. They chat animatedly and smile at each other lovingly. Allison notices this and looks at them intently. She notices the loving glances, the sweet smiles, and the brush of their hands. _Are they dating? Oh this just got good_, she thinks to herself. She decides on following them but stays out of sight.

When Brittany and Santana are just about to step out of school their parents appear in front of them, making them freeze in place.

"You were going home together?" Daniel asks surprised.

"No!" Brittany answers quickly. "Of course not. I would never go with her."

"As if I would take you." Santana says in response. "Brittany here is going on the bus as she likes it."

"I prefer that a thousand times instead of going with you on your stupid bike."

"Here we go." Maribel sighs.

"Isn't there a day that you two get along?" Daniel says disapprovingly.

"Never!" They both say at the same time.

"The further away I am from her the better." Santana says annoyed.

Brittany rolls her eyes at her and then turns to their parents. "Is there any news?"

"About what?" Maribel asks confused but then she understands that Brittany is talking about the pregnancy. "No, there isn't. Do you want a ride home?"

"No, thanks mom. I have my bike here." Santana says to her mother.

"I could use a ride. Thanks Maribel." Brittany says sweetly.

Santana goes to her bike and Brittany follows her parents to the car. Allison just stares at their retreating figures with a smirk on her face. _They are definitely dating, but their parents don't know. I gotta do something about that. _She thinks mischievously to herself.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner, it's just that this week has been hectic with all the tests, I was seriously going crazy! But now they're all DONE, FINALLY :D**

**So let's talk about this chapter... Allison has something up her sleeve, you'll have to wait to see what she does... Now the pregnancy...I'm so evil. I just keep getting everybody pregnant (or not ;D).**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a review ;) Till next chapter :D**


	20. Chapter 19 - Insecure

**Chapter 19 - Insecure**

Later, at night, Santana comes out of her room and sees her parents on the couch with a laptop on their laps.

"But the room is going to be white. I hate that thing that the blue is for the boy and the pink is for the girl." Santana hears her mother say and rolls her eyes. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water.

"Yes. But we will have to move, we need another bedroom." Daniel points out.

"It's still soon to think about that." Maribel reasons. "In the beginning the crib stays in our bedroom and after that we'll see."

"I would like it to be a boy." Daniel confesses smiling widely.

"No matter what it is, I just want it to be healthy."

"It will be." Daniel says and they continue seeing room decorations for the baby on the internet. Maribel melts at the cute little things and Daniel smiles at the sight. At that exact moment Brittany arrives home and stares at her parents, confused and curious as to what they're doing in front of the laptop.

"What are you doing?" She asks them, trying to get a peek on what they're seeing.

"They're seeing bedroom decorations for the baby, because now we're going to be a big happy family." Santana says sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Come see Brittany." Maribel says visibly excited. Brittany takes a seat beside Maribel and stares at the computer with a blank expression.

"Come see too Santana." Daniel pats the spot beside him on the couch and Santana takes it but not before letting out an annoyed sigh. Brittany looks at her with panic eyes and Santana just stands there, just as scared as the blonde is.

"Is this means that you already made the test and that you're really pregnant?" Santana asks nervously.

"No, I didn't make the test yet." Maribel says not taking her eyes from the computer screen. Santana and Brittany let out a relieved sigh at the same time.

"So why are we all in front of the computer seeing baby's clothes and stuff?" Santana asks confused.

"Because you just feel these things. When I was pregnant of you I felt it way before I made the test." Maribel confesses.

"You felt it?" Santana asks with panic laced in her voice and Maribel just nods happily.

"So this means that you think that you're really pregnant?" Brittany asks, scared of the answer.

"I'm sure." Maribel replies confidently. "I feel different. But tomorrow I'm gonna make the test just to confirm it." Brittany just shakes her head not wanting to believe that any of this is happening. Santana just sits frozen on the other end of the couch with wide eyes. "I've gotta go make dinner. It has to be something light."

"No. You stay here and I'll make dinner." Daniel says sweetly to his wife which earns him a sweet kiss. He then stands up and goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"We're gonna be a big family." She says dreamily. "We're gonna take walks in the park, you can push the baby stroller." She says while looking at Brittany and the blonde forces a smile. "You pick up the baby in your arms." She says while looking at her daughter now. Santana just stands there frozen not knowing what to say or what to do. "What do you think Santana?"

"I…I…Sorry, I need to make a phone call." She says and then goes to her room hurriedly. She closes the door behind her and picks up her phone to call her best friend.

"Go for Puck." Santana laughs at the boy's idiot way of picking up.

"Hey. Are you gonna do anything tonight?"

"No."

"No? That's surprising." Santana teases. "Do you wanna go somewhere and grab a drink? I can't stay here any longer or I'm gonna explode."

"You already convinced me when you said drinks." Puck says making the Latina laugh. "I'll see you later."

"Later Puck." Santana hangs up the phone, takes one big deep breath and goes join her family at the table.

"What was that urgent phone call you had to make?" Maribel asks her daughter.

"I'm gonna go out after dinner. I need a little fresh air." Santana confesses and Brittany sends her a questioning look.

"Don't you have school work to do?" Brittany asks her.

"No." Santana answers her simply.

"Why this sudden need to get fresh air? Don't tell me you are with problems." Seeing that Santana is not going to answer, Daniel continues. "Are you going to go out with that girl?"

"Daniel, you know that she doesn't like us talking about her private life." Maribel points out.

"No, I don't." Santana confirms her mother's statement annoyed.

"Okay. Sorry." Daniel says apologetically.

"And who you're gonna go out with?" Brittany says a little mad with Santana.

"Puck." Santana says a little confused about Brittany's behavior.

"So does that mean that things didn't go well with that gi-?"

"What were we talking about before?" Maribel says while giving a pointed look to her husband who smiles apologetically at her.

The rest of dinner is eaten in silence and with Brittany avoiding Santana's eyes, which makes the Latina confused and wondering about what she did wrong.

After eating the delicious meal prepared by Daniel and after cleaning up, Santana goes to her room. A few minutes later she comes back to the living room and sees her girlfriend with her arms crossed and with an angry look on her face.

"You're really gonna go out?" Brittany asks her.

"Yes." Santana states simply.

"With only Puck? Just the two of you?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yes." Santana says, now really confused with the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you invite me?" Brittany asks mad at the Latina.

"For no reason. I just thought it could be just the two of us, me and Puck." Santana shrugs.

"Okay then. I'm going to go out with friends too."

"Okay." Santana smiles at her.

"Okay? You're not mad?" Santana just gives her a nod which makes Brittany even more angry. "If you say so."

"Is there something wrong?" Santana asks confused as to why the blonde is acting like this towards her.

"No, nothing." Brittany says sarcastically. "Are you going to Puck's house?"

"No. We're going to a bar."

"With girls?!"

"No, it's just the two of us. But there will be girls probably. Is there a problem?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Brittany says angrily. "Would you like for me to go to a bar filled with guys?"

"If you wanted to." Santana says seriously.

"Fine! Then I'll go!"

"You're arguing again?" Daniel asks them as he enters the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"It's just that Santana prefers to go out than do her school work. I was just trying to put some sense on her mind but I guess it doesn't matter." Brittany says angrily while glaring at Santana.

"I'm just gonna go." Santana says and then walks out the door without another glance at Brittany. The blonde just stands there gritting her teeth and fuming. She then goes to her room and picks up her phone. Almost instantly her blonde best friend picks up her phone and Brittany starts telling her about her conversation with Santana and how the Latina went to a bar full of girls. After Brittany's rant Quinn tells her to calm down and to go to her house. Brittany hangs up the phone, and after telling her dad that she was going to Quinn's, she goes out the door.

* * *

At the bar Puck puts their drinks on the table and sees as Santana takes a big gulp of her beer.

"Woah. Take it easy Lopez."

"Why did she make such a big deal out of this? Why was she so jealous?" Santana asked more to herself than to Puck but he decided to answer her anyway.

"It's because she likes you."

"But she doesn't need to freak out like that." Santana reasons.

"Are you forgetting about all the girls you would take home?" Puck points out with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. But that's in the past. The only girl is her now."

"But she still remembers it." Puck points out.

"She should have believed in me when I told her I was just going out with you without any intentions."

"I'm happy you don't have any intentions with me." Puck says jokingly.

"You're not helping Puck." Santana glares at him.

"My bad." He says apologetically. They continue talking and drinking when suddenly two girls, one with long brown hair and the other with short red hair, approach them.

"Hey. Me and my friend here want to ask you two if you want to go to my place and have a real party there." The girl with brown hair says while winking at Santana and putting her hand on the Latina's arm.

"Sorry girls, but no." Santana says as she takes the girl's hand from her arm. "We have girlfriends."

"We're not jealous and they don't need to know." The girl says seductively while checking out Santana.

"But my girl is, and very." Santana says, now a little uncomfortable with the girl's persistency. "Maybe in another life." With this the girls return to their table and Santana sighs in relief.

"You're so whipped already." Puck teases her which earns him a slap in the arm.

* * *

Meanwhile Brittany arrived at Quinn's place and told the blonde to meet her outside because she needed a little fresh air to calm herself. When Quinn arrived Brittany just started telling her about Santana going to a bar and that she was going to be surrounded by girls and wouldn't be able to resist.

"You're being paranoid Brittany." Quinn said after 15 minutes of Brittany talking. "Santana loves you. You have to trust her and not start yelling at her just because she's going to a bar with a friend."

"I know. But I just have this feeling…" She trails off.

"Just relax Brittany. It's normal, you're in love."

"No, it's not. I never felt this for anyone before and I was never jealous." At that moment, Allison walks down the street and sees them talking. She gets closer and starts listening on their conversation without them noticing.

"Because you weren't in love before." Quinn reasons. "And all this is because you two have to pretend to be sisters when in fact you just want to be together. So this is normal. It makes you desperate because you can't be with the person you love."

"I know. I feel like I can lose her at any moment." Brittany confesses sadly.

"And you can, if you continue with this attitude." Quinn says seriously. "You two have to enjoy the good times you have together."

"Put yourself in my place Quinn. Imagine that you are in a relationship that you love but that you think it could end at any moment. My heart is beating like crazy and my mind is ready to explode at any minute." Brittany says on the verge of tears.

"I understand Brittany, but Santana is not going to run away from you, on the contrary, if she could she would be screaming on top of a building that she loves you. But she can't, she knows perfectly well what is going to be the reaction of your parents. "

"I hate this situation."Brittany confesses sadly.

"I know honey." Quinn says while hugging her best friend. "And you don't need to worry about Santana because she just went out with Puck to grab a drink okay?" Quinn says reassuringly. It's then that she notices Allison and stands up. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk. Is that illegal?" Allison asks with a smirk on her face.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Quinn asks suspiciously.

"Please. Don't make yourself so important. I have better things to do than hearing your boring conversations." Allison smirks at them. "So if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go." And then she walks away leaving Quinn and Brittany behind with a suspicious look on their faces.

"Do you think she heard?" Brittany asks with panic starting to fill her body.

"I don't know Britt, but I hope not."

* * *

**Allison is really up to something, and it's not good. (In case you don't know Allison is Santana's ex-girlfriend, at least in Allison's point of view.)**

**I loved all your reviews guys from the previous chapters, you're awesome! :) Till next chapter :D**


	21. Chapter 20 - Merry Christmas

**Chapter 20 - Merry Christmas**

The next day Brittany comes out of her room at the same time Santana comes out of her own.

"Good morning Britt." Santana smiles at the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says. "Yesterday I was a jerk to you."

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"I'm serious Santana. I shouldn't have doubted you." Brittany confesses.

"I'm seeing that the night gave you good advices."

"The night and Quinn." Brittany says. "I'm not used to feeling like this, you're…you're the first person I fell in love with."

Santana smiles at her girlfriend and kisses her passionately. "You're the first person I fell in love with too." They both smile at each other lovingly but pull away abruptly when they hear the front door opening. Their parents walk in with sad looks on their faces, which makes Brittany and Santana worried.

"Is everything alright?" Brittany asks them.

"No." Maribel confesses.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks them while looking at her mother worried.

"Maribel…she's not pregnant." Daniel says sadly.

Brittany and Santana look at each other with relief but also sadness at seeing their parents faces.

"I really thought I was." Maribel says sadly.

"I'm really sorry mom." Santana says while hugging her.

"Thanks honey." Maribel says sweetly to her daughter. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Now we're gotta get to work."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at home?" Daniel asks her sweetly.

"No, if I stay I'll just think about all of this and I don't want that."

"Okay." Daniel smiles at his wife and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Then they gather their things and go out the door after saying goodbye to Brittany and Santana.

"That was rough." Brittany sighs.

"My mom was so sad."

"Things just keep getting complicated every minute."

"Now, we really can't tell them about us, at least not until what happened fades away." Santana says seriously.

Brittany sighs. "This is just getting worse."

"Hey. We're in this together. We're gonna tell them, but just not now okay?" Santana says sweetly.

"Fine." Santana smiles at her girlfriend and gives her a sweet kiss. Brittany returns the kiss and they both smile lovingly at each other. After a few more kisses they both go to school.

* * *

A few weeks later, Santana and Brittany find themselves helping their parents prepare the food for their Christmas' dinner. They're all in the spirit of Christmas' and Santana loves to see Brittany so happy. She knows the blonde loves this holiday, it's her favorite.

When she glances at the blonde she smiles lovingly at seeing her dance around the living room and humming a Christmas' song. Brittany catches her eyes and smiles at the Latina sweetly. Their staring contest is broken when they hear Brittany's dad announcing that dinner's ready.

They speak animatedly throughout dinner with Christmas' songs playing in the background. After dinner they all decide on watching a movie. All throughout it Santana glances at Brittany and smiles at the sight of her girlfriend entranced in the movie. Feeling eyes on her Brittany looks up and sees the Latina smiling at her. Brittany glances at her parents and sees they're not paying attention to them. She looks back to the Latina and mouths a sweet 'I love you' which makes Santana grin widely. The Latina makes a little heart with her hands and mouths 'I love you' to her girlfriend. They both smile lovingly at each other and then return their attention to the TV.

When the movie ends, Maribel pulls her husband up and they start dancing to the music 'Silent Night' that is playing softly in the background. Santana and Brittany watch them with smiles on their faces at seeing them so happy and in love.

The two break apart and Maribel pulls Santana up from the couch as Daniel pulls Brittany. They guide their daughters towards one another and then return back to their dancing. Santana smiles at Brittany and puts her right hand on the blonde's waist and with the other she takes Brittany's right hand. Brittany puts her left hand on the Latina's shoulder and they start dancing gracefully. Santana looks at the blonde's beautiful blue eyes and starts singing softly. Brittany smiles adoringly at the Latina and they continue dancing without a care in the world.

When the music ends they stay in place just looking at each other's eyes, but after a second Brittany pulls away, remembering their parents' presence.

"Well this has been a great night but I'm beaten." Daniel says tired. "I think I'm gonna go to bed. Merry Christmas girls."

"Me too honey. I'll go with you. Goodnight girls. Merry Christmas." Maribel says as she follows her husband to their bedroom.

"It's just us. Let's go to bed too." Brittany says sweetly to her girlfriend.

"I'll meet you there in five minutes." Santana says and gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek before going to her bedroom. Santana puts her pajama on and then takes a small box from her wardrobe and hides it behind her back. She goes to Brittany's room and when she enters she sees her beautiful girlfriend on the bed. Brittany smiles at her but then notices Santana hiding something and gives her girlfriend a questioning look.

"What do you have behind your back?" Brittany asks curiously.

Santana approaches the blonde and takes a sit on the bed. She looks at Brittany and then reveals the box that was behind her back. "This is for you." Santana hands the box to the blonde. "Open it." Brittany opens the box and gasps at the beautiful bracelet that's inside.

"Santana…it's beautiful." Brittany confesses.

"I wanted you to have something that reminded you of me, so I bought this bracelet. And the little heart charm is for you to remember of how much I love you." Santana explains and a little tear falls from Brittany's eye. Santana wipes it away and smiles sweetly at her girlfriend.

Brittany leans in and kisses her softly and tenderly, savoring and memorizing the taste of Santana's tongue battling with hers and Santana's soft touch. "You're amazing and I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Santana gives her a sweet kiss but when she's about to deepen it the blonde pulls away and goes to a drawer. She pulls a frame out of it and closes the drawer. She sits down beside Santana and hands her the frame.

"I know it's not much and it's not as good as yours but this is my gift for you."

Santana looks at the frame on her hands and instantly smiles. The picture is from the day she and Brittany went to the park see the ducks. Brittany had begged her and after seeing the pout on the blonde's face and not being able to say no to the blonde she gave in. It was a perfect day, they walked along the park with their hands intertwined, they kissed without a care in the world, they chased each other like kids without caring about the people around them. They took the picture when they were by the pond and the sun was setting. In the picture Santana is kissing Brittany's cheek while the blonde is grinning widely at the camera. Saying that they are cute in the picture is an understatement.

Santana turns to Brittany with a huge smile on her face and kisses her passionately. Brittany is surprised at first but then kisses back with the same intensity. "This is beautiful Britt. I love you so much."

Brittany smiles at the Latina and kisses her passionately. "I love you too." Their kiss deepens and soon their tongues are battling for dominance. Brittany pushes Santana back onto the bed and straddles the Latina.

Brittany slips her hand into Santana's shirt and starts caressing her skin. When the Latina feels the blonde massaging her breast she lets out a quiet moan. She breaks their kiss which earns her a confused look from the blonde.

"What about our parents? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Santana asks her.

"Yes, I'm sure. And they won't know if we're quiet." Brittany says with a smirk on her face. Santana grins at her and brings their lips together again.

Brittany pulls Santana's shirt off followed by her pajama's shorts. Suddenly Santana rolls them around and kisses Brittany passionately. She pulls the blonde's shirt off and discards it somewhere on the floor. She takes the blonde's bra off as well and starts massaging her breasts. She takes one nipple into her mouth which causes Brittany to let out a quiet moan.

Santana kisses the blonde's neck while massaging the blonde's breasts. Brittany arches her back and grips the bed sheets hard. She feels wetness coating her panties and without wasting any more time she takes Santana's bra and boxers off. The Latina sensing the blonde's eagerness smirks and takes the last piece of clothing off of Brittany.

The blonde takes Santana's penis in her hand and gives it a few strokes. Santana lets out a quiet moan and almost instantly gets hard. She positions herself at Brittany's entrance and starts entering her slowly.

Brittany moans in pleasure but is muffled by Santana's mouth on hers. They start rocking and soon enough they find a steady pace. Santana starts kissing the blonde's neck and then goes to her breasts, giving them open mouthed kisses and licking them.

Santana returns to Brittany's mouth and they kiss feverishly. They let out a moan into each other's mouths when Santana gives a hard thrust into Brittany. Feeling that their orgasms are close, they start rocking faster and harder. Santana starts massaging the blonde's clit and a few minutes later Brittany's walls come crashing down. Santana, soon after, follows her and empties herself inside the blonde.

The Latina pulls out of Brittany and lays beside her, the both of them out of breath. Santana turns to her girlfriend with a smile on her face which the blonde returns. "Wow." Santana says out of breath making Brittany giggle. "Merry Christmas Brittany. I love you." She says sweetly and plants a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder and snuggles with her. "Merry Christmas San. I love you too." A few minutes later they both fall into a peaceful slumber, in each other's arms and with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner, I have been sick these past few days :( But now I'm all better and wrote this fluffy chapter for you guys :) Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this chapter ;) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S.1. GUEST: Yes, I'm portuguese :) And thanks for your review ;)**

**P.S.2. Wow, I really like to use smiley faces, don't I?! Haha :P**


	22. Chapter 21 - The revelation

**Chapter 21 - The revelation**

Three days later Brittany comes out of her room and sees her parents having breakfast. She takes a sit at the table, greets her parents and pours some milk on her glass.

"So you're going to school today to see your grades?" Maribel asks her while putting butter on her toast.

"Yes." Brittany replies while grabbing a toast for herself.

"Where's Santana?" Maribel asks curiously.

"She fell asleep." Brittany says simply which earns her curious looks from her parents. Noticing this she continues nervously. "I saw her when she was going to take a shower."

"Oh you already saw each other today?" Daniel says with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." Brittany replies while avoiding her parents' eyes.

"That's big news." Daniel says in a joking manner.

"Why?" Brittany asks nervously.

"Because you two didn't argue or yell. That's a big improvement."

"I told you that little by little they're gonna be the best sisters in the world." Maribel says with a smile on her face.

"I just didn't yell at her because she was still in dreamland." Brittany lies which makes her dad shake his head and sigh. "I'm sorry but I still can't stand her."

At that exact moment Santana enters the living room. "Who can't you stand?"

"You." Brittany replies nonchalantly.

"You got to be kidding me, talking behind my back?!" Santana says irritated.

"If you want I can say it in your face…I can't stand you!" Brittany says emphasizing each word. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You're so freaking annoying!" Santana says irritated. "It doesn't surprise me that you don't have a boyfriend."

"Weren't you in a hurry?! Then go!" Brittany says angrily.

"And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. See ya." Santana says as she walks towards the door.

"Santana you didn't even eat breakfast." Maribel says to her retreating daughter.

"I'm fine mom." Santana replies as she goes out the door.

"I'm gonna go too because I still have to catch the bus." Brittany says to her parents then gets up and goes out the door.

"These two…" Maribel sighs and continues eating her breakfast with her husband.

"Wait." Brittany says as she approaches Santana who's beside her bike.

"And do you think I would go without you?" Santana says softly and Brittany smiles at her sweetly. The Latina strokes the blonde's cheek softly and they stare at each other lovingly. At that moment the front door opens and Maribel appears with Brittany's bag. Santana at seeing her mother pulls her hand back and steps away from Brittany.

"Don't touch my bike blondie, you're going to contaminate it." Santana says loudly.

"As if… You're the one that stayed here just waiting to see me walk towards the bus. You're such a jerk."

"You're still arguing?" Maribel says in a condescending tone.

"Oh mom I didn't see you there." Santana says nervously.

"With the hurry Brittany forgot her bag." Maribel says as she hands the bag to Brittany.

"Thanks Maribel. If I had noticed that I didn't have my bag only on the bus stop that would be a problem." Brittany smiles at her. "Well I have to go. Bye." And then she starts walking down the street.

"I have to go too mom. See you later." Santana says as she mounts her bike. She turns the engine on and then rides off. She finds Brittany at the corner of the street. The blonde smiles at her and approaches her. They ride together to school and a few minutes later they arrive.

"We were so close to get busted." Santana says as they enter a classroom.

"Because we're not careful." Brittany replies.

"I think it's because we can't resist each other." Santana says with a smirk on her face.

"I think it's you who can't resist me." Brittany says smugly.

"And can you blame me?" Santana smirks at the blonde. "I really would have liked being able to get out of the house with you without our parents being in the middle."

"I know, but we can't. I think they're starting to get suspicious that's why I said those things about you at breakfast." Brittany explains. "Ugh!"

"What's wrong?" Santana asks worried.

"It's just that my dad would like that we get along well but not this well, which is just ironic don't you think?"

"The only thing he worries about is having the family together."

"Yes, but that means that we have to act like sisters." Brittany sighs. "If you knew how much I don't like saying this."

"I know. We would never get along as sisters."

"There are a lot of siblings that argue like us." Brittany reasons.

"I just hope that they don't make up like us." Santana says jokingly.

"You're such a dork." Brittany laughs.

"You love it." Santana says smugly.

"I do." Brittany confesses as Santana leans in and kisses her softly. They stay there just enjoying each other's kisses and touches and enjoying the peacefulness and quietness that surrounds them.

* * *

Two days later it's New Year's Eve and Santana and Brittany are the only ones up in the house. They're in the kitchen making breakfast in silence. Santana looks at Brittany who's making orange juice. She smiles and then goes to see if their parents are still asleep. Brittany looks behind her and watches Santana with a curious and confused look on her face.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asks curiously.

Santana seeing that their parents are indeed still sleeping returns to the kitchen and grabs Brittany's waist softly. "Our parents are still asleep." She says as she leans in to steal a kiss from Brittany.

"You're crazy." Brittany whispers as Santana captures her lips softly with her own. "Did Puck tell you something already about tonight?" Brittany asks when they pull apart.

"He's waiting to know if he will have the house to himself tonight, as soon as he knows he will call me." Santana says as she joins their lips together for a chaste kiss. They pull apart hastily when they hear a door opening. Soon enough Maribel enters the living room and greets them.

"You ate all my yogurts." Brittany says irritated as she opens the fridge.

"Buy more." Santana says simply.

"Santana!" Her mother chastises her.

"What now?" Santana says annoyed.

"Stop eating my yogurts." Brittany warns her.

"That's impossible. They're too tasty, I can't resist them." Brittany smiles at the double meaning of Santana's words.

"Girls it's too early for you to start arguing." Maribel says tiredly from the table. "Can you bring me a cup of coffee please?"

Brittany grabs a mug and fills it with the coffee she made just a few minutes ago. As she's about to get out of the kitchen Santana gives her a playful slap in the ass. Brittany turns around and scolds her, but even she can't hide the smile that's starting to form on her face and the little blush that's appearing on her cheeks. Santana simply shrugs and winks at her.

Soon enough Daniel joins them at the table and all of them eat breakfast in silence. When they're done Maribel and Daniel go to their room to get dressed. After awhile they both emerge from their room and see Brittany and Santana cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. They say their goodbyes and then go out the door to enjoy their day off from work and to have a little time for the two of them.

When the front door closes behind their parents Santana approaches Brittany from behind and starts trailing kisses on her neck. "It's just us." She whispers on the blonde's ear which makes Brittany shiver.

"What do you wanna do?" Brittany asks seductively.

"I have a few ideas." Santana replies with a smirk on her face. Brittany turns around in Santana's arms and kisses the Latina passionately. When things start to get heated Santana's phone starts ringing which elicits a groan from the Latina.

"Go answer it." Brittany says not really wanting to stop what they're doing but knowing that if Santana doesn't answer her phone, whoever is calling her will keep interrupting them.

"Don't wanna." Santana whines, which makes Brittany giggle at the Latina's adorableness.

"It can be important." Brittany reasons.

"Fine." Santana huffs and says some things under her breath as she goes to her room which Brittany thinks that's something like 'I'm going to kill whoever is calling me for interrupting my sexy time'. Brittany giggles and when she hears Santana cursing at the person on the other line she laughs loudly.

Santana comes out of her room a few minutes later and sees Brittany on the couch. She takes a sit beside the blonde and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Who was it on the phone?" Brittany asks curiously.

"It was Puck. He was saying that he has the house to himself so he's going to throw a party. I told him that we would go." Santana explains.

"Cool." Brittany says and turns back to the TV. Santana smirks and gets closer to Brittany. The blonde notices this but decides to play with her girlfriend and ignores her. Santana sensing what Brittany's doing starts kissing her neck. She licks, nips and sucks on the right spots that make Brittany go crazy. Not being able to resist any longer the blonde pushes Santana back onto the couch and straddles her. The Latina smirks at Brittany's actions and without wasting any more time she takes the blonde's shirt and bra off.

Brittany crashes their lips in a passionate kiss and moans when Santana starts massaging her breasts and starts circling her nipples. The blonde detaches their lips and on one swift movement she takes Santana's shirt and bra off. She sucks one of the Latina's nipples into her mouth and Santana moans in pleasure. Brittany smirks when she feels Santana's bulge against her leg. So without detaching her lips from Santana's nipple the blonde takes the Latina's pants and boxers off with a little assistance from the girl under her.

As Santana gets free from her undergarments Brittany snakes her hand between their bodies and starts caressing Santana's penis. The Latina moans loudly at the sudden action and starts moving her hips with the movements of the blonde's hand.

Brittany gets wetter and wetter as the minutes go by and when Santana snakes a hand into her panties and starts circling her clit Brittany looses it and moans Santana's name loudly. Feeling that Brittany's orgasm is close, and her own as well, Santana takes Brittany's pants and panties off and enters her.

Brittany moans loudly and starts moving her hips rapidly. Santana continues massaging the blonde's clit eliciting delicious moans from the girl above her. Santana crashes their lips together when she feels her orgasm coming. After one hard thrust they both come undone, moaning each other's names. They stay there in each other's embrace just enjoying the happiness and love they both feel.

* * *

Later that night as promised they went to Puck's party. Saying that his party was crazy was an understatement. There were people everywhere, booze everywhere and the music could be heard in China.

All night Santana and Brittany stole glances from one another. Whenever one of them would go get a drink the other would go too just to be close for a few seconds, and after a soft little touch of their hands – accidentally (yeah right) – they would go back to their spots, away from each other.

When the countdown came Santana grabbed Brittany without anyone noticing and pushed her into Puck's room.

"What are you doing?" Brittany whispered.

"I'm giving you your first kiss of the year." And with that Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately. Behind the closed door they could hear the people yelling 'Happy New Year' and the clink of glasses crashing together.

When they arrived home they both went to Brittany's room in silence, and after whispering to each other 'I love you' they both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few days later Maribel and Daniel arrive home after a tiring day at work. Seeing that Santana and Brittany are not at home, they assume they're still at school. They sit on the couch and watch TV trying to relax a little. Suddenly the door bell rings ruining their peaceful moment. Daniel opens the door and is surprised at who it is standing there. He remembers the girl was one of Santana's girlfriends, he saw her one day when he came back from work and Santana and the girl, which is now in front of him, were going out.

"Come in." He says politely. "Santana and Brittany are not home. I don't know with which one you want to talk to."

"With neither. I want to talk to you two." Allison says seriously which earns her confused looks from Maribel and Daniel. "It's really important." She elaborates.

"It's about Brittany and Santana?" Daniel asks confused.

"Yes." Allison says. "What I have to tell you is something that's been happening right under your noses."

"And what is it?" Daniel asks curiously and a little worried.

"Well as you must have noticed Brittany and Santana have been really close lately."

"Yes. Before they were always fighting but now they've been better." Maribel confesses.

"Yeah. Like sisters." Daniel adds.

"Brittany and Santana have been close yes, but not as sisters." Allison says seriously.

"I don't understand any of this conversation anymore." Daniel says a little annoyed.

"Exactly." Maribel agrees with her husband. "Please say what you have to say already."

"Alright, I tried to say this in the best possible way but if you want the bomb I'll give it to you." Allison says mischievously. "Are you ready to be grandparents?" She asks them with a smirk on her face which earns her confused looks from Maribel and Daniel. "Sooner or later that's what's going to happen, because Brittany and Santana are sleeping in the same bed."

Maribel and Daniel look at each other with blank expressions on their faces and stand there not knowing what to do, say or think.

* * *

**Oh oh... Cliffhanger! I'm so bad to you guys ;)**

**LudmillaASK7: Thanks for your review :) And I hope you like the cliffhanger ;)**

**Steph: Don't worry, Brittany is on the pill. There's not going to be any pregnancy scares any time soon ;) And yes, I'm feeling better, thank you for asking :)**

**Guest: Obrigado :) Eu sou de Vila do Conde.**

**I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review ;) Love you guys! :) Till next chapter :D**


	23. Chapter 22 - Suspicious

**Chapter 22 - Suspicious**

Daniel is the first one to break the silence. "You're mistaken." He says with a chuckle.

"It's impossible that you're talking about Brittany and Santana." Maribel adds not believing in what Allison just said.

"But it's true!" Allison says exasperated. "You have to believe me."

"Are you sure on what you're saying?" Daniel asks the girl.

"Yes, I'm sure. I saw with my own eyes, no one told me." Allison says seriously.

"Things aren't always what they seem." Maribel points out.

"And we know Brittany and Santana don't get along." Daniel adds.

"How were you capable of inventing something like that?" Maribel says with annoyance visible in her voice. "You must really hate Brittany and Santana, don't you?"

"I don't think it's that honey." Daniel says as he approaches his wife. "This one here was Santana's girlfriend. I think this whole thing is jealousy and revenge, isn't it?"

"I'm not lying!" Allison says frustrated. "Santana and Brittany are dating. They just pretend that they aren't because of you."

"If you already said everything you wanted to, then it's best if you leave." Maribel says in a calmer tone.

"Okay, I'll go. But if you pay attention you'll catch them in an instant." Allison says irritated at the fact that Daniel and Maribel don't believe in her. Without another glance at the two of them she goes out the door.

Maribel walks towards the couch with a thoughtful look on her face while her husband just stands in the same spot with a confused and dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What do you think of all of this?" Daniel finally breaks the silence.

"I don't know." Maribel replies still thinking about the conversation that occurred just a few minutes ago. "Do you think that it might be a little true what the girl said?"

"No. I know Brittany and she wouldn't be able to hide something like this from me." Daniel reassures his wife.

"Yeah, you're right. This whole thing doesn't make sense."

"And Santana is interested in a girl, isn't she?" Daniel points out.

"Yes, she is. And she wouldn't talk about it in front of Brittany if they're…" Maribel trails off.

"It's settled, this was just a teenager's joke." Daniel says to his wife. "That was all jealousy. The girl must have found out about Santana's new love interest and now for revenge she wanted to cause Santana problems with us."

Maribel sighs. "That girl is crazy." She says while shaking her head. "But I'm going to talk to Santana."

"And I'm going to talk to Brittany." Daniel says seriously. "Don't worry. There is no away that this whole story is true. And we know that better than anyone." He kisses his wife's cheek and then they both return to watching television.

* * *

Later that day Brittany arrives home, puts her bag on the couch and walks towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. As she steps out of the kitchen her parents enter the living room with serious looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks a little worried.

"We want to talk to you." Daniel says to her in a stern voice.

At that moment Santana arrives home. "Good evening." She smiles at them but at seeing her parents' faces her smile turns into a frown. "What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to know." Her mother says with a serious tone. "This afternoon a girl came here and told us that you two are dating."

"What?" Both Brittany and Santana yell shocked.

"Who?" Brittany asks nervously, trying to avoid the main subject.

"That doesn't matter right now." Maribel says dismissively.

"Is it true?" Daniel asks in a serious tone.

Brittany looks at Santana not knowing if they should or not tell their parents about them. Santana decides for the both of them and quickly replies to them. "Me and Brittany? Dating? That's a good one. Not even in my worst nightmares. But I really would like to know who the girl that invented all of this is because she has a lot of imagination."

Brittany sighs in annoyance at Santana's reply because they could have told their parents the truth, but once again they chose the easy way and lied. "Yeah, I wouldn't date you even if you were the last woman on the planet."

"I'm sorry princess but even if you wanted you wouldn't be able to keep up with my awesomeness, sorry to disappoint you." Santana says smugly.

"You are so cocky. I bet that you irritated the girl and she just came here for revenge." Brittany says irritated.

"What I did wasn't irritate her, it was more like-"

"Shh…I don't want to know okay?" Brittany interrupts Santana's little speech.

"Suit yourself." Santana says with a smirk on her face.

"It's confirmed. That girl just came here to cause trouble for Santana." Maribel says to her husband.

"Teenagers these days." Daniel sighs as he shakes his head.

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to you talk about your little affairs." Brittany says annoyed and then goes to her room.

"She's so annoying." Santana says loud enough for her parents to listen.

"Santana!" Her mother scolds her.

"What? It's true!" Santana says seriously as she goes and sits on the couch. When she's about to turn on the TV something comes up to her mind. "Hey mom? Who was the girl that came here?"

Maribel without taking her eyes from the food she's preparing in the kitchen replies simply. "I think her name is Allison from what Daniel told me."

_That bitch!_ Santana thinks to herself and then gets up and goes to her room. A few minutes later, Brittany realizes that their parents aren't in the living room so she sneaks into Santana's room. In her hurry she closes the door with more force than needed which startles Santana that was on the phone. The Latina hangs up the phone when she sees the panicked look on the blonde's face.

"Tell me that didn't happen just then. Tell me that our parents didn't just ask us if we're dating." Brittany says, panic evident in her voice.

"It did happen, and the cause of all of that was Allison." Santana says making a disgusted face when she says the girl's name.

"Allison? How did she even…?" Then Brittany stops and remembers the day she was talking with Quinn about her relationship with Santana. "She heard me talking with Quinn about us. She said she didn't but I had this feeling that she did."

"She's a bitch." Santana says with disdain.

"Do you think they believed her?" Brittany asks with fear visible in her voice.

Meanwhile Maribel returns to the living room with Daniel right behind her.

"I told you it was on the nightstand." Maribel says while sending her husband a knowing look.

"You always know where I put everything." Daniel says sweetly while leaning in and kissing his wife softly. When they pull away Maribel looks at Brittany's and Santana's rooms with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"No…right?" She asks while pointing to the two rooms.

"No, definitely not." Daniel replies calmly. "How could we have listened to that girl? She just wanted to cause Santana problems."

"You're right." Maribel agrees. "They are completely different from one another. They can't even be sisters or friends."

"And us who wanted them to get along but apparently that's impossible." Daniel sighs.

"But I prefer them to not get along instead of being…" She trails off not wanting to imagine their daughters dating. "Let's eat." Maribel changes the subject quickly. "Santana! Brittany! Dinner's ready!"

As soon as Santana and Brittany hear Maribel's voice they freeze. Brittany's eyes go wide and her face just shows panic and fear. "They're in the living room. What are we gonna do?" She asks while pacing Santana's room.

"Uhh…" Santana tries to come up with something when the stapler catches her eyes. She picks it up and throws it at Brittany who catches it easily. "Pretend that you came fetch it."

"Don't ever use my stapler again without asking, you're always the same!" Brittany says loud enough for their parents to hear and then she storms out of Santana's room followed right behind by the Latina. "I'm going to start locking my drawers. You used all of the staples!"

"Thank you for letting me use your stapler, you're very generous." Santana says sarcastically.

"You should have asked, don't you think?"

"You weren't home." Santana shrugs nonchalantly.

"Then you should have put it back in its place." Brittany says annoyed.

"I forgot." Santana says with a smirk on her face.

"Stop that!" Daniel says with a stern voice. "Now let's eat."

"I'm just gonna make a quick call then I'll be back." Santana says to them and goes to her room. Brittany goes and takes a sit at the table. She looks at her parents and sighs in relief when she sees that they already forgot the whole 'Santana and her dating' thing.

* * *

Later that night, Maribel is in the living room stretched on the couch and sleeping while the TV is on. She wakes up at the sound of the engine of Santana's bike. After dinner Santana went out with Puck to have a few drinks and just get a little bit of fresh air. Maribel turns off the TV and goes to the kitchen where Santana can't see her. Santana enters the living room and as she puts her helmet on the coffee table her phone goes off signaling a new text message.

**_From Brittany:_**_ Don't come to my room. Your mother is watching you._

Santana puts her phone back in her pocket and as casual as possible she goes to her room. Her mother satisfied smiles and goes to her room as well. Santana takes her jacket off and takes her phone from her pocket once again. She goes to her contacts and finally finds the one she's looking for. After two rings Brittany picks up.

"Hey Brittany. I saw your message and I came to my room. Why was my mom waiting for me?" She asks confused.

"Because she's suspicious. I heard her talk to my dad, she said that she was going to wait for you to see if this whole thing is true or not." Brittany explains to her girlfriend. "I think she's convinced now but if you had come to my room we would be so busted by now."

"Allison is going to pay for what she did, that bitch." Santana says disdainfully. "Do you think I can come to your room now?" She asks hopefully with a smile on her face that soon fades at Brittany's reply.

"No, it's not safe. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight San. I love you." Brittany says sweetly with a smile on her face.

With the blonde's words the smile returns to Santana's face in full force. "Goodnight Britt. I love you too." And with this Santana hangs up the phone and lays on her bed thinking about a blue eyed girl who's just a few meters away from her.

* * *

**They dodged the bullet once again but Maribel is suspicious... How long is their secret going to last? You just have to wait and see ;) Thanks for all your reviews guys, you're awesome! :) Till next chapter :D**


	24. Chapter 23 - What could go wrong?

**Chapter 23 - What could possibly go wrong?**

The next day Santana is walking through the halls of McKinley High when she spots Allison at her locker. She walks towards her, grips her wrist and pushes her into an empty classroom. Allison yanks her arm away and looks at Santana with a smirk on her face.

"You're a bitch!" Santana spits out angrily while looking at Allison menacingly.

"You never said that when we were-" She gets interrupted by Santana slapping her across the face. Allison puts her hands on the spot Santana just slapped her and looks at the Latina shocked.

"Don't ever mess with me." Santana warns her and walks forward until she's just one inch away from Allison's face. "And if you do something to Brittany there won't be just a red scalding spot on your face, are we clear?" Allison just stands there frozen in her spot and only gives a small nod. Santana satisfied gives her a pointed look and then goes out the door.

* * *

Later at night Santana comes out of her room to go get a glass of water when she sees her mother with her head on Daniel's lap and sleeping peacefully.

"You're still here?" Santana asks surprised.

"Your mother was watching a movie and fell asleep. She's sleeping so peacefully that I don't have the courage to wake her up." Daniel explains. "What about you? You can't sleep?"

"I was thirsty so I came here to grab a glass of water." Santana says and Daniel nods in recognition. As she walks towards the kitchen the house telephone starts ringing. This causes Maribel to wake up and wonder who it could be at this time of night. Santana turns around to her mother and with a big smile on her face she mouths 'It's dad' and then goes to her room.

"Yes dad, everything is good at school." Santana says happily to her dad. "I have news for you dad. Puck, my best friend, was invited to play football in a team in Europe, but he's thinking of refusing, can you believe that?"

"It's his choice honey." Her dad says to her. "Are you still dating that girl you told me about?"

"Yes dad." Santana replies with a smile starting to appear on her face just thinking about Brittany.

"What's her name?" Carlos asks curiously.

"It doesn't matter dad. You don't know her." Santana says nervously.

"Hmm…okay then." He gives up knowing that his daughter won't tell him. "What do you think about coming to visit me?"

"Go to Argentina?" Santana asks excitedly. "That's awesome. It would be really cool."

At that moment her mother enters her room. "Santana it's late."

"I have to go now dad but we'll talk about this better later. Bye dad. Love you." Santana says to her dad sweetly.

"Bye sweety. Love you too." Carlos says with a smile on his face and then hangs up the call.

"I know it's late mom, but I haven't talked with dad in awhile." Santana points out.

"Is everything alright with him?"

"Yes. He wants me to go visit him to Argentina." Santana says excitedly.

"You can go if you want but you can't miss any classes." Maribel says to her daughter.

"Don't worry mom." Santana says reassuringly.

"Goodnight sweety." Maribel says as she kisses her daughter's forehead.

"Goodnight mom." Santana smiles at her mother and then Maribel goes to her own room. Santana lays in her bed with a content smile on her face at hearing her dad's voice and at the thought of going to visit him soon.

* * *

The next day Maribel and Daniel are chatting animatedly at the table while eating breakfast when their daughters come out of their rooms, greet them and take a sit at the table.

"You have to tell your dad not to call you at ungodly hours." Maribel says as she drinks her morning coffee.

"The phone really rang last night? I thought I was dreaming." Brittany confesses.

"Yeah, it was my dad." Santana says happily.

"So have you decided if you're going to Argentina visit him?" Maribel asks curiously.

"Yeah, I would really like to go." Santana confesses with a big smile on her face.

"You're going to Argentina?" Brittany asks a little shocked and Santana just nods excitedly, not noticing Brittany's turmoil of emotions.

"We really need to go now before we are late." Daniel says to his wife while he stands up from the table. They collect their things, say goodbye to their daughters and go out the door.

Brittany is the first one to break the silence that fell between the two of them. "You're going to Argentina? That's a little far away, don't you think?"

"Do you want to go with me?" Santana asks seriously.

"Are you serious? And what would we tell our parents Santana?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugs dismissively. "I already talked about you with my dad so I really would like you to come (no pun intended)."

"What?" Brittany asks shocked. "You talked about me with your dad? And what did you tell him, that you're dating your sister?" She says sarcastically.

"I just told him that I was dating someone, I didn't give him any names." Santana says seriously and then notices Brittany's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"We have to tell our parents about us." Brittany says seriously.

"What?" Santana asks shocked. "I don't think that's a good idea Brittany."

"Is it ever going to be?" Brittany asks frustrated.

"I don't understand." Santana says confused.

"Are you ever going to want to assume to our parents that we're dating?" Brittany asks pointedly.

"Yes." Santana says seriously.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's tell them today." Brittany says with finality.

"Today? You want to tell them everything today?"

"Yes. I'm tired of lying." Brittany says exasperated.

"Okay." Santana finally says and Brittany looks at her surprised. Sensing Brittany's apprehension Santana gets closer to her but Brittany pushes her away. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go to school." Brittany replies.

"Do you want a ride?" Santana asks sweetly.

"No, I need some air." Brittany says and without another glance back she goes out the door. Santana sighs in defeat and after composing herself she goes out the door.

* * *

That night Brittany comes up with an excuse to not eat with everyone and stays in her room trying to stop thinking about hers and Santana's relationship. After hours and hours of thinking she finally comes to terms that she was a bit unfair with Santana and that she shouldn't have ignored the Latina throughout the day. So she gets out of bed, and after seeing that her parents are already sleeping, she enters Santana's room. The Latina is surprised at seeing the blonde there but smiles at her nonetheless.

"I'm sorry." Brittany says apologetically while avoiding Santana's eyes.

Santana grabs her hand and pushes her onto the bed. "Come here." She says sweetly and kisses Brittany passionately. Things start to get heated pretty fast and soon enough all their clothes are discarded on the floor.

Brittany starts moving her hand on Santana's penis while sucking the Latina's neck. This elicits a delicious moan from Santana which is soon muffled by Brittany's lips on hers. The blonde directs the Latina's penis to her entrance and slowly Santana enters her.

They move their hips slowly to prolong their pleasure and Santana starts massaging Brittany's clit, which makes the blonde grip the bed sheets hard and bite her bottom lip to prevent a moan from coming out.

"Oh God, I'm going to come." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear which causes pleasure to shoot to her groin.

"Me too baby." Santana replies breathlessly.

With a few more thrusts they both come undone and stare at each other with smiles on their faces. Santana pulls out of Brittany and lays beside her breathlessly. She suddenly gets up, which earns her a confused look from the blonde, and goes lock the door. She returns to bed and embraces Brittany from behind, making the Latina the big spoon. They stay like that with content smiles on their faces, and after planting a soft kiss on Brittany's neck, they fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

The next day Santana wakes up to blonde hair all over her face. She leans towards Brittany and at seeing the blonde's peaceful face she can't resist on planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. At feeling Santana's soft lips Brittany lets a smile appear on her face. She turns to Santana and closes the gap between their lips.

"Good morning." Brittany says with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Santana says happily.

"Were you awake for long?"

"No, not long. I was just watching you sleep." Santana replies sweetly.

"Aww you're so sweet." Brittany leans in and gives Santana a chaste kiss.

"We should fight more often if making up it's always like this." Santana says with a smirk on her face.

"You're such a jerk." Brittany says while playfully giving Santana a slap in the arm. The Latina smiles at her girlfriend and steals a kiss from her, making Brittany giggle. Then Brittany's face turns serious and she looks at Santana. "I'm in your bed. Since Allison came here and told our parents everything we haven't slept together."

"Yes. So we should enjoy while it lasts." Santana says with a mischievous look on her face. She kisses Brittany softly, causing the blonde to smile into the kiss. When things start to get heated Santana's phone goes off signaling a new text message.

"It's Puck." Santana informs. Brittany looks at Santana's phone and when she notices the time she freezes. Santana, noticing this, asks worried "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen what time it is?"

"It's a little late but we still have time till school." Santana says calmly.

"Yes, but our parents are probably in the kitchen right now making breakfast and we're here." Brittany points out.

"And aren't we fine?" Santana asks smiling at her cute girlfriend.

"Yes, we are, but imagine that my dad goes to my room and doesn't find me there, or worse, imagine that your mom comes in here and finds us in bed together, naked." Brittany says with panic visible in her voice.

"Relax. Last night I locked the door." Santana says reassuringly.

"And what do we do if they knock and want to come in?" Brittany says stressed out with the whole situation.

"Relax Brittany. You shouldn't be so stressed in the morning." Santana says as she leans towards Brittany and kisses her passionately. All Brittany's worries go away due to Santana's mind blowing kiss, and soon enough the blonde kisses back with the same intensity. But sooner than Santana wished, Brittany pulls away and gets up from the bed to dress herself. Santana huffs in annoyance and watches her girlfriend put her pajama shirt back on. As Brittany is putting the last item of clothing on they hear a knock on the door. Both of them freeze, not knowing what do.

"Santana are you there?" They hear Maribel's voice from behind the closed door.

"If your mother tries to open the door and realizes it's locked we're dead." Brittany whispers nervously as she walks towards the door and slowly rounds the key, getting the door unlocked silently.

"Maybe she woke up earlier and went to school at the same time Brittany did, because she's not in her room either." They hear Daniel say to Maribel.

"They're going to come in, hide in the closet." Santana says with panic dripping from her voice.

"I don't fit in it." Brittany says nervously while picking Santana's boxers and bra and throwing them at her. "Put this on." She says while walking to the other side of the room.

Santana does as she's told and puts her boxers on. "I'll open it in a second." Santana says loudly to their parents while clasping her bra. At that moment Maribel and Daniel enter the room and see Santana under the covers with a blank expression on her face, and Brittany beside the bed looking like a deer caught in headlights. Maribel and Daniel just stay frozen in place, looking at their daughters with blank expressions, not knowing what to think of the situation.

* * *

**What's going to happen now? Are they going to tell their parents the truth or just lie once again? The only thing I can say to you guys is that the next chapter will have a lot of drama.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, I can't believe this story has already 205 reviews, I can't thank you guys enough :) Till next chapter :D**


	25. Chapter 24 - Caught lying again

**Chapter 24 - Caught... lying again**

"What is Brittany doing here?" Maribel is the first to break the silence.

"I came here to ask her for something but she's not going to help me obviously." Brittany says with faux annoyance while looking at Santana.

"Not even if you begged blondie."

"You're a jerk!" Brittany yells angrily at her.

"And you're annoying!" Santana yells back.

"Stop!" Maribel shouts, successfully getting the girls' attention. "I want to know what's going on in here."

"It's what I was explaining to you." Brittany says nervously.

"No, you weren't explaining anything. I want to know what is really happening." Maribel says, emphasizing the word really.

"What?" Brittany asks trying her hardest to seem calm.

"What that girl said about you two isn't true, is it?" Maribel asks seriously while looking at them. Santana shakes her head no, trying to be as nonchalant as possible due to the situation.

"I want to know too, and fast." Daniel says in a stern voice and looks at Santana pointedly, which makes the Latina uncomfortable under his piercing stare.

"What? Don't you think if we were doing something we would have locked the door?" Brittany asks pointedly.

"You had already thought about that, hadn't you? That's why you had the answer in the tip of your tongue." Maribel says seriously.

"Believe in what you want." Brittany says while storming out of the room.

"She's like this every time we fight, you know that." Santana says as she too goes out the room.

"What's going on right now?" Maribel asks exasperated.

"I don't know, but I don't like any of this." Daniel replies to his wife. Maribel with her head ready to explode at any minute goes out of Santana's room and approaches Brittany and Santana that are in the kitchen having a serious conversation. Daniel appears right behind his wife with a stern look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I went to Santana's room to ask her for a few notes from English class, but once again she didn't give them." Brittany explains.

"Yes, that was all what happened." Santana says clearly nervous.

"Was it?" Both Maribel and Daniel question them.

"Yes. Do you mind if I talk with Santana in private?" Without waiting for the answer she grabs Santana's wrist and takes her to the Latina's room.

"I don't like this." Daniel says seriously.

"I'm gonna go there." Maribel says a little angry and when she's about to storm into Santana's room her husband stops her.

"Let them talk." He says more calmly and they both wait impatiently for their daughters return. "Santana it's best if you come out of there with a good excuse and it's not enough the 'We were only fighting'!" Daniel says loudly.

"And we don't want any more lies!" Maribel shouts while pacing the living room.

"We can't tell them Brittany. They are pissed." Santana points out while she puts a shirt on.

"I don't care Santana. We're going to tell them." Brittany says with certainty.

"No no no, they're not prepared to deal with this." Santana tries to reason.

"And do you think they're ever going to be?!" Brittany says, now angry. "If we think like that we're never going to tell them!"

"You saw my mom, you saw how she reacted. Not to mention your dad that is ready to kill me." Santana points out. "This is not the best way for us to tell them, do you understand?" She says more calmly.

"I understand that you don't want to tell them now nor ever." Brittany says disappointment visible on her face.

"It's not that. I just think they have to be prepared. We're not gonna tell them after we've been almost caught." Santana says as she approaches the blonde but Brittany pushes her away.

"It's time for them to know." Brittany says with her back turned to Santana.

"It will not go well. You know I love you but this is not the moment to tell them." Santana says seriously while looking Brittany in the eyes.

"That is your opinion." Brittany says as she storms out of Santana's room, followed right behind by the Latina. "We have something to tell you." Brittany says determined.

"No!" Santana says trying to stop Brittany from dropping the bomb on their parents.

"Say what you have to say Brittany." Maribel says, not knowing what to think at this point.

At that moment, when Brittany is about to tell their parents the truth, the door bell rings.

"I'll go." Santana says, and before anyone can object she opens the door and a distraught Quinn appears into view. "Quinn it's you." She says while pulling the girl into the living room where her parents could see her. "I'm sorry about this." And before Quinn can say anything she feels Santana's lips on her own. Puck, who followed Quinn there, sees the kiss and freezes in his spot at the door. When Santana pulls away Quinn just stands frozen not knowing what to do or what happened a few seconds ago. "You took longer than I expected." She says while grabbing Quinn's waist. "This is my girlfriend." She says to her parents with a forced smile.

Brittany just stands there holding back the tears that are threatening to fall and looking at Santana disappointed. The Latina glances around the room and when she catches Puck's hurt eyes she freezes. Quinn snapping out of her frozen state looks in the direction Santana is staring and sees Puck. Feeling betrayed and hurt Puck runs out of the house towards his car and rides off. Santana runs after him, followed right behind by Quinn, but arrives too late. "Fuck! This is all messed up!" Santana yells, angry at herself.

"Calm down." Quinn says surprisingly calm.

"I have to follow him. I have to tell him the truth."

"No! Let him think that what he saw is true." Quinn almost pleads Santana.

"Are you crazy?" Santana yells angrily while mounting her bike.

"You're gonna go like that?" Quinn says while gesturing to Santana's not totally covered body. At realizing this Santana jumps out of her bike and runs as fast as she can towards her room. Quinn follows her and without saying anything to the people in the living room she enters Santana's room. Brittany just sits there on the couch with a vast of emotions running through her face, sadness, disappointment, anger, hurt. Her parents just stand there confused as hell on what happened and on what exactly is going on.

"Let me explain Santana." Quinn pleads her while the Latina puts some pants on as fast as she can.

"I can't let Puck think that we're… I can't even say it."

"I broke up with Puck. I don't want to hold him back, I don't want to be the reason he doesn't accept the proposal of going to play football in Europe. It's his dream." Quinn says with tears threatening to fall.

"That's not right, what you did it's not right." Santana says seriously. "I have to solve this." She says as she walks out of her room and goes out the door without even a word to her parents or Brittany.

Quinn returns to the living room a few minutes later with her makeup smudged, an indication that she was crying. "I broke up with Puck." She says when she feels Brittany's questioning eyes on her.

"That explains a lot of things." Maribel says as an afterthought.

"I'm sorry for intruding but that means that you were dating the two of them at the same time." Daniel says carefully.

Seeing Quinn's distraught look Brittany leads her to her room without saying anything to her parents. Quinn explains everything that happened to Brittany, how she broke up with Puck because she didn't want to hold him back on his dreams.

"You should have told me." Brittany says seriously.

"Why?" Quinn asks weakly.

"For me to put some sense in your head and not let you do this." Brittany says feeling the anger starting to come to the surface.

"You think what I did was wrong?"

"Yes. It was wrong. You shouldn't have broken up with Puck."

"I thought it was the only thing I could do for him to decide if he wants or not to go to Europe." Quinn confesses weakly.

Brittany shakes her head. "What you did to him was wrong."

"I don't need a lecture right now okay?" Quinn says frustrated with herself. "I'm suffering with all of this."

"And don't you think I am too? Don't you think I'm hurt?" Brittany says loudly, angry at the whole situation she's in.

"Maybe it's best if I go." Quinn says while looking at Brittany's hurt and angry eyes.

"Yeah, maybe it is." Brittany says while looking away from Quinn and turning her back to her. Quinn looks at her best friend one more time then, without saying anything more, goes out the door. Brittany, not controlling her emotions anymore, breaks down and cries all the pain that's in her body.

* * *

**What a mess... I know you probably hate me right now and you'll probably hate me in the next two or three chapters but I promise I'll make it up to you ;) Till next chapter :D**


	26. Chapter 25 - Running away

**Chapter 25 - Running away**

When Santana arrives at Puck's house she gets out of her bike as fast as she can and runs to the front door. She knocks insistently and is surprised when she sees Puck's the one that opens the door. He's about to close it in her face but she stops him by putting her hands on the door.

"Puck you have to listen to me." Santana says in a pleading tone.

"Get out!" He says with no emotion in his voice.

"Puck please, it's not what you think." Santana tries once again.

"How could you do that to me? How could you?" He yells angrily at her.

"Puck just let me-"

"I don't want to hear anything that you have to say. I thought you were my best friend, but after all you were just fucking my girlfriend behind my back!" Puck yells, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Puck-"

He interrupts her once again. "Get out! I never want to see you again!" Puck yells at her but Santana stays rooted in her spot. "Fuck off Santana! NOW!" He shouts menacingly and Santana, with one last look at Puck, leaves and hears the door close behind her with a bang.

* * *

After riding for awhile, to let her frustrations out, Santana arrives home. She sees Brittany on the couch but decides to ignore the blonde and walks towards her room, but before she can get inside Brittany steps in her way.

"What happened?" Brittany asks worried.

"Not now!" Santana says loudly, clearly angry.

"Not now?" Brittany asks incredulously.

"I don't want to talk okay?!" Santana says irritated.

"No, it's not okay!" Brittany yells, feeling the anger starting to come to the surface. "We have to talk!"

"But I don't want to!" Santana says as she walks away from Brittany.

"Okay, I don't want to anymore." At this Santana stops in her tracks and turns around to look at Brittany.

"The kiss with Quinn was just for…" Santana trails off while avoiding Brittany's eyes.

"I don't care! I know perfectly well why you kissed her and I hate you more for that!" Brittany says seriously causing a pang of pain to shoot to Santana's heart. "You preferred to kiss her instead of telling our parents the truth, instead of telling them about me." Brittany says with sadness visible in her voice.

"Yes." Santana confirms ashamed.

"Yeah, I know it was, but don't worry because our parents believed in you." Brittany informs her. "But I can't be in this situation anymore." At this Santana looks at Brittany confused, so the blonde elaborates. "It was exactly what you heard. Now everything is how you wanted, our parents don't know anything because there's nothing to know anymore. This whole mess ends here." Brittany says with determination and then walks past Santana and towards her room.

"What?" Santana asks sadly.

"It's over Santana. I'm done with all your hesitations and fears." Brittany says seriously while looking at Santana in the eyes. "And I hated that whole thing you made with Quinn." Brittany confesses sadly as she goes to her room.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks desperately when she sees the blonde coming out of her room almost instantly.

"To school." Brittany replies simply without glancing at Santana and then she's out the door. Santana just stands there in the same spot, filled with regret and sadness, not knowing what to do from now on.

* * *

All day Brittany has been distant and distracted. She has been walking around the halls not knowing where she's going or where to go for that matter. She just feels that she has this hole in her heart since she saw Santana kissing Quinn. Thinking about it just makes her want to cry and yell in frustration. She hasn't talked to Quinn all day either, she saw her in the halls a few times but she never made a move to go talk to her. She knows that it isn't Quinn's fault that Santana kissed her, but Brittany, after what happened, can't speak to her. She's hurt and angry that Santana decided to kiss Quinn in order to hide the fact that they're dating, or were dating.

When the final bell rings Brittany sighs in relief that she doesn't have to be in school anymore. When she arrives home she notices her dad on the couch with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks her dad.

"Do you know where Santana is?"

Pain shoots through her body at hearing her ex-girlfriend's name. "No, I haven't seen her since this morning. She didn't go to school."

At that moment Maribel comes out of Santana's room. "What? She didn't go to school?" She asks worried about her daughter's whereabouts. "The school should have called me. I could have done something sooner."

"What's going on?" Brittany asks exasperatedly.

"Santana's missing." Maribel says sadly while a tear escapes from her eyes.

"Have you called her?"

"A thousand times, she has her phone turned off." Daniel informs her. "And half of her clothes are gone and her laptop too."

"Where's my daughter?" Maribel asks exasperatedly while tears run down her face. "I have to call the police."

"Calm down honey. She's going to come back." Daniel says reassuringly.

At that moment Maribel's phone goes off signaling a new text message. She hurries towards her phone and picks it up. She relaxes a little at seeing it's from Santana.

**_From Santana:_**_ I'm gonna go visit dad. I'm okay, don't worry about me._

With this news Brittany's world comes crashing down and all she wants to do is cry. But most of all she feels anger towards Santana, because she shouldn't have just left without thinking how her mother would feel or how she would feel.

Without saying anything to her parents she locks herself in her room, just sulking around. And when her dad calls her for dinner she comes up with the excuse she is not feeling well and her dad lets it slide. She just stays there, on her bed clutching a pillow in her arms, trying to forget about everything that happened today.

* * *

After hours and hours of thinking, Brittany sighs frustrated with her lack of tiredness. She just wants to sleep and forget that this whole day happened, but not everything we want happens so she finds herself getting out of bed and before she knows it she is in Santana's room.

She turns the lights on and looks around remembering all the times she would sneak into Santana's bed at night. She walks towards her desk and sits down on the chair, brushing her fingers on the things there. She stops when she sees a frame with Santana's picture in it. She holds it in her hands, brushing her fingers on Santana's face, and before she knows it a tear is escaping from her eyes and is falling on the picture in her hands.

"Why did you left?" She asks angrily while putting the picture back in its place with more force than it was needed. She storms out of Santana's room and goes to her room, and as soon as she gets there she slumps onto her bed and lets the tears fall freely down her face.

* * *

The next day Brittany is walking aimlessly through school when she notices Santana's mom talking to Quinn in the cafeteria. Brittany approaches them to hear what they're saying but is careful to stay out of sight.

"As you're Santana's girlfriend I thought you might know something about her." Maribel says hopefully.

"I…I'm not her girlfriend." Quinn informs her.

"You're not?" Maribel asks surprised and Quinn just shakes her head no to confirm what she just said. "You two broke up?" She pauses for a minute and then continues. "Now I understand everything."

"Everything?" Quinn asks confused.

"Santana was ready to admit your relationship to everyone, but you didn't want to and broke up with her, and then she ran away to Argentina." Maribel explains, now knowing the (false) reason why her daughter left.

"To Argentina?" Quinn asks shocked.

"Yes, Santana went to her dad in Argentina, and now I know why." Maribel says sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn says apologetically.

Maribel gives her a small smile. "Now I need to talk to Noah and see if Santana talked to him."

"Puck is not here. He accepted the football proposal and he's now in Europe." Quinn confesses sadly.

"She lost her best friend too. I can't imagine how my daughter is right now." Maribel sighs and gives a small smile to Quinn. "Thanks for the conversation." Then she gets up and walks away.

At that moment Quinn notices Brittany standing there and walks towards her.

"Can we talk?" Quinn asks hopefully.

"I really don't feel like talking right now." Brittany answers simply.

"Brittany we can't stay like this. We're best friends." Quinn says looking at Brittany with hopeful eyes.

"Are we really?" Brittany asks sarcastically. "Because I don't think best friends kiss each other's girlfriends."

"I'm sorry for that Britt, but I didn't do anything, Santana was the one that kissed me." Quinn points out. "Please, let's just forget about this and return to what we were." She pleads.

"I don't think I can Quinn, I don't think I can forget." Brittany says, and with one last glance back at Quinn, she walks away leaving a hurt Quinn behind. When Brittany arrives at the girls' bathroom she slumps down on the floor and, not being able to hold back the tears anymore, she lets them flow down her face.

* * *

**They broke up and Santana went to Argentina... I'm just going to hide and return tomorrow to give you guys another chapter ;) Thanks for all your reviews :) Till next chapter :D**


	27. Chapter 26 - Coming back

**Chapter 26 - Coming back**

When Brittany arrives home she starts walking towards her room then stops in her tracks. She glances towards Santana's room and before she realizes it she's inside of it. She looks around remembering all the good moments they shared, all the kisses they gave, all the 'I love yous' they confessed. All the memories fill her mind, making tears start to come to the surface, but Brittany, deciding that she cried enough, is able to hold them back. Not taking this situation anymore, Brittany goes to her room and turns on her laptop. She logs in into her e-mail account and starts typing an e-mail.

**_To Santana:_**_ We know that you're redoing your life there, and it's your choice, but can you stop ignoring us? Despite everything we still care about you and we miss you…_

Deciding that it was enough Brittany presses send. She decided not to write in the first person, because she doesn't want Santana to think she's desperate for her to comeback, which she is. She's still mad at the Latina for what she did and for how she dealt with her problems, but there's still that feeling that just makes her want to take a plane to Argentina, hug Santana tightly and never let her go. She turns off her laptop with a sigh and slumps onto her bed, waiting for sleep to come and her thoughts to go away.

* * *

Later that day Brittany and her parents are eating dinner in silence. The blonde just plays with her food while looking at the empty spot in front of her. All the times she would tease Santana or Santana would tease her under the table start filling her mind and she sighs sadly.

She's snapped out of her thoughts when she hears Maribel asking her a question. "Did Santana send you an e-mail or a text message?" She asks hopefully.

"No, nothing." Brittany says, trying not to sound sad.

"I'm starting to think that she might not come back." Maribel confesses sadly.

"She will come back." Daniel says confidently. "Even if it is just because she's really in love."

"What?" Brittany asks nervously.

"This relationship she has with Quinn must be really strong, for her to put in line her friendship with Puck and everything." Daniel reasons.

"Quinn broke up with her. The girl she loves and lost everything for left her alone." Maribel informs her husband.

"She will come back." Daniel says seriously. "Don't think about this anymore."

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. I think she won't come back." Maribel states sadly, making pain shoot through Brittany's body.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go to my room." And without letting her parents say anything she goes to her room. As soon as she closes the door behind her a tear falls down her face and her mind just keeps telling her that she'll never see Santana again. With this thought in mind, an excruciating pain shoots through her heart, making the hole that was there since Santana left a whole lot bigger.

* * *

Later that night after turns and more turns in her bed, Brittany, realizing that sleep won't come anytime soon, gets up from the bed and goes out of her room. As she does so she notices a figure sprawled out on the couch and realizes it's Maribel. Sensing someone's presence Maribel looks up and gives a small smile to Brittany.

"You can't sleep?" Brittany asks softly.

"I tried but…" Maribel trails off. "What about you?"

"I was trying to study but my head is just not in it." Brittany lies, about the studying part at least.

"Is everything alright at school?" Maribel asks concerned.

"At school is but…" Brittany trails off.

"But at home isn't." Maribel finishes for her. "You know, I tried to see this situation as something temporary, as something Santana had to go through to realize that this is her home, but…I'm starting to get scared, scared that Santana might want to stay in Argentina and make her life there." She confesses sadly and pain shoots through Brittany's body, making the blonde fight back the tears that are threatening to fall. Brittany walks towards Maribel and gives her a comforting hug. They both stay there, finding comfort and reassurance in each other.

* * *

The next day the first thing Brittany does when she wakes up is seeing if Santana sent her any reply. She's disappointed when she realizes that the Latina didn't send her anything. She sighs sadly at the lack of news about Santana. After one last look towards her laptop Brittany sighs and prepares herself for another day at school.

* * *

Two weeks later and still no sign of Santana, no e-mail, no text, no phone call. Brittany starts to lose hope that the Latina will ever come back. As soon as the thought enters her mind a few tears start to want to leave her eyes, but she is able to hold them back just in time to hear the teacher's announcement.

"On the next week you will have to present a little act that I will deliver to you. This project is in pairs, and before anyone says anything, I am the one who's going to choose the pairs." Groans are heard in the room, but Brittany doesn't pay too much attention to it. "All your parents are invited to come and watch you, so I expect all of you to work hard because this will count on your grades. Any questions?" At seeing no one has any, he proceeds. "So the pairs are…" He says who stays with whom and gives them their acts. "Brittany you will be with Liam and you're two gonna portray a couple that's about to get married."

"You gotta be kidding me." Brittany mumbles to herself as she rolls her eyes. Of all her classmates she can't believe her teacher chose Liam, the guy she despised the most.

"Did you say anything Miss Pierce?" The teacher asks suspiciously.

"No sir." Brittany answers casually and her teacher lets it slide.

When the bell finally rings, she puts all her things in her bag and goes out the classroom as fast as she can. When she's about to open her locker to exchange books for her next class Liam appears beside her.

She rolls her eyes and asks in annoyance. "What do you want Liam?"

"I just wanted to know if you want to rehearse this afternoon and then go to the movies or something." Liam says in a sweet tone.

"Cut the crap Liam, I know you just want it in my pants, and that's never going to happen so give up already." Brittany says frustrated as she takes, from her locker, the books for her next class.

"Whoa calm down. I just invited you for a movie." Liam says defensively.

"Sorry, but I can't." Brittany says simply as she turns around and starts walking away from him.

He runs after her and catches up to her. "What about the rehearsal, or did you forget that we're supposed to be partners?"

"No, I didn't forget, but I just think it's best if we rehearse our parts separately." Brittany says seriously.

"What? But that doesn't make any sense." Liam protests indignantly.

"It makes to me so…" Brittany says nonchalantly as she walks away, leaving a confused Liam behind.

* * *

Later that day Brittany finds herself once again in Santana's room. She finds herself in the Latina's bed, clutching her pillow, which still has Santana's smell on it, tightly in her arms. A few tears escape her eyes and she lets it happen, not wanting to fight them off anymore. "I miss you so much…" She whispers softly.

In the last two weeks a lot of things happened. She and Quinn are on speaking terms again, Puck came back from Europe, realizing that his place is in Lima. Quinn told him the truth and explained why she did what she did. Puck at first didn't forgive her because Quinn caused him a lot of pain, but after an intervention from Brittany they're now all lovey dovey with one another.

She's happy for her friends, she really is, but she can't stop all the sadness that's still in her body. Every time she sees a picture of Santana or someone mentions her in a conversation, she can't help the tears that appear in her eyes. She tries to fight them back, to fight the hurt back, but she's too weak. And besides all the pain Santana is causing her, she can't help on wanting her back, on wanting her in her arms again. Besides everything that happened, she still loves the Latina as much as before, or even more now.

* * *

Later that night they're all gathered at the table, eating in silence. Brittany is the first to break the awkward silence.

"On the next week I have a project to present with a classmate and the teacher said we can invite our parents, so if you want to come…"

"Of course we're going." Daniel says sweetly to his daughter. "And what is it about?"

"Me and my partner have to portray a couple that's about to get married." Brittany informs them not really excited.

"Hmm…sounds interesting." Daniel says while pouring some wine into his empty glass. "And for what class is this?"

"It's for English class." Brittany replies while cutting a piece of meat and bringing it to her mouth.

"We will be there and you're gonna be great, we know it." Maribel says sweetly, making Brittany give her a small smile.

* * *

One week later, the day before Brittany's performance, the blonde is rehearsing one last time her lines, to reassure herself that she has them all memorized. She's pacing back and forward in her room with her lines in her hands while reciting them. She puts them down on her desk when she thinks it's enough. As she does so she glances at her laptop and on an impulse she turns it on and hurriedly goes to her inbox. Her heart starts beating frantically when she sees she has a new message, and it's from the one person her heart longs for, Santana. She hesitates for a few minutes, but finally getting the courage she needs, she opens it.

**_From Santana:_**_ Brittany… Tell my mom that I'm okay and that I love her…_

Brittany just stares at the message, reading and rereading it, and every time she does it her anger only increases.

"She can't do this to me!" Brittany yells angrily and in her moment of rage she throws the books that were in her desk onto the floor. She slumps down onto the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "Why are you doing this Santana? Why?" She says almost inaudibly as she gets up from the ground, and without caring about the books scattered on the floor, she slumps onto her bed and cries into her pillow until sleep takes over her.

* * *

The next day Brittany wakes up with red puffy eyes and, when she realizes that her performance is today, she groans loudly into her pillow. She gets dressed, eats breakfast with her parents, and soon enough they're all on their way to school.

When they arrive Brittany guides them to a classroom and tells them she will be right back. After dressing herself her character's clothes, in the girls' bathroom, she returns to the classroom where she left her parents. All the tables in the classroom were removed to make more space for their performances. There were chairs scattered in the room for the parents and teachers.

After a few minutes all the chairs are filled and the teacher is starting to present the pair that is going to perform first. The pairs go one by one until it's finally time for Brittany and Liam to perform. Brittany walks nervously towards the front of the class and takes a deep breath. At that moment someone enters the room without anyone noticing. The person stays entranced by Brittany and looks at her adoringly with a smile on their face. Maribel looks around the room and when she sees the person standing a few meters away from her the only thing she lets out is a soft "Santana…"

At hearing the name of the love of her life, Brittany turns around to find brown eyes staring back at her, and her heart, for the first time in three weeks, starts beating again.

* * *

**Santana is back! What's going to happen next? Hmm... All I can tell you guys is that the next chapter will be intense ;) Don't forget to leave me a review :) Till next chapter :D**


	28. Chapter 27 - The truth

**Chapter 27 - The truth**

"I couldn't take it anymore Brittany." Santana finally speaks. "You're right, you're always right. I was stupid." She says seriously.

Brittany just stares at Santana as if not believing that she's actually here, that she's back. When her brain finally starts working again a smile appears on Brittany's face. She walks towards Santana at a fast pace and crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. All the people in the room stare at them shocked, and their parents just stand in their seats with blank expressions on their faces, not knowing what's going on or how to react to all of this.

Santana and Brittany don't notice any of this, it's like they're in their own little bubble. They just stand there kissing tenderly and massaging each other's tongues, reminiscing the feeling and the soft touches they longed for since Santana left. It's like everything that happened in the past has been completely erased and they're back to what they were. But as always everything that's good ends fast. They're little bubble is broken and they break apart at hearing their parents' voices.

"What's this?" Daniel asks in a stern voice as he and his wife walk towards Santana and Brittany.

"We can explain." Santana says seriously while holding Brittany's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks her, not knowing what Santana's plan is.

"What should have been done since the beginning. Stay with me." Santana says hopefully while looking at Brittany's bright blue eyes. The blonde gives her a sweet smile and that's all the reassurance that the Latina needed. Santana turns around and looks at their parents determined. "This wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't know you would be here."

"What's going on Brittany? Santana?" Daniel asks a little angry.

"Calm down dad. This is not the best place for us to talk about this." Brittany points out nervously.

"But that can be resolved immediately." Maribel chimes in and then turns to the teacher. "I'm sorry, but Brittany and Santana have to go right now." And as she says this all of them go out the door without another word.

* * *

After Brittany got out of her character's clothes and was in normal clothes again, they all went to the car in silence. In the entire ride home no one spoke to anyone, Santana and Brittany didn't dare say anything to one another in case their parents' anger increased. Brittany glanced worried at Santana a few times and the Latina took her hand in her own and gave her a little squeeze in reassurance. Brittany seemed to visibly relax with this and throughout their ride home she didn't let go of Santana's hand.

* * *

When they arrive at home, Daniel parks the car and they get out of it. Before Santana can follow their parents and enter the house, she's stopped by Brittany.

"Why did you do all of this?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Do I really need to explain?"

"Yes. I've been here weeks without knowing anything about you, what you were feeling, what you were thinking…"

Santana takes one step closer to Brittany and looks her directly in the eyes. "I came back because of you Brittany." She confesses softly. "I love you. I wanna be with you. I'm done with all the lies, I wanna tell our parents everything." Seeing that Brittany isn't going to say anything Santana starts to get a little nervous and starts rambling. "Don't you wanna tell them? If not I'll die a little but I probably deserve that. Yeah it's oka-" She's cut off by the feeling of soft lips crashing with her own. Santana gasps in surprise at the unexpected action but soon kisses back tenderly.

"Santana! Brittany!" At the sound of their parents' voices they pull away abruptly. "Let's get inside now." Daniel says in a stern voice, causing chills to run down Santana's spine. They follow their parents inside without saying a word. This uncomfortable silence stays for a few minutes until, finally, Maribel speaks up.

"You two kissed." Maribel says, still incredulous.

"If you would let us explain that-" Santana tries to say but her mother interrupts her.

"As if it is possible to explain this." Maribel says, not knowing what to think of all of this.

"This doesn't make any sense." Daniel chimes in. "Unless it's part of the act we were seeing at school." He says while looking at Brittany and Santana for answers. "Is it?"

"No. No, it isn't." Brittany confesses while avoiding her dad's eyes.

"Santana you went to Argentina leaving me here worried about you, you returned without telling me anything and you kissed your sister out of nowhere." Maribel says astonished.

"She's not my sister." Santana replies exasperated.

"I want to know what's going in here." Maribel says in a stern voice while looking at her daughter.

"Mom, aren't you happy that I'm back?"

"I'll be happy when I don't have a thousand of questions in my head." Maribel says seriously. "You were dating Quinn." She states simply, trying to find something that makes sense in this whole situation.

"No mom." Santana confesses while looking at her in the eyes.

"But it was you who told me and you went to Argentina because she broke up with you." Maribel points out while expecting her daughter to explain further.

"No mom. I went to Argentina because…" Santana trails off as she looks at Brittany. This is the moment, the moment they're supposed to tell their parents the truth, the moment that their lies stop.

As Santana opens her mouth to tell them the truth about her departure, Brittany, not containing herself anymore, blurts it out rapidly. "Because I broke up with her."

At this confession Daniel looks at Brittany in shock and with his mouth wide open. "You? So that means you two…?" He trails off, dumbfounded about the revelation.

"Yes dad, we were dating." Brittany says strongly while looking her dad in the eyes.

"But how?" Maribel says, not knowing what to think about this whole situation.

"We started to like each other." Santana confesses as she looks at Brittany and gives her a small smile. "And when we realized we were already together."

"But we wanted to see if it was serious and how much we liked each other, that's why we didn't say anything." Brittany explains while looking between Maribel and Daniel, whose faces were drained of any emotion. "But then I started to feel uncomfortable in this whole situation and wanted to tell you the truth."

"And I was stupid and couldn't do it." Santana admits ashamed.

"And then that whole thing with Quinn happened…" Brittany trails off sadly as she remembers Santana kissing Quinn.

"Which was only to disguise our relationship, for you not to suspect of us." Santana says immediately when she sees the sad look on Brittany's face.

"That's why we argued a lot." Brittany confesses.

"Insulted each other all the time, just for you don't notice the difference and think that we hated each other like in the beginning." Then Santana looks at Brittany and a loving smile appears on her face and she utters her next words. "But then… we fell in love."

"How long?" Maribel asks in a stern voice as she looks between Brittany and Santana.

"What?" Santana asks her mom confused.

"How long has this been going on?" Maribel clarifies.

"Two months." Brittany confesses quietly while avoiding her dad's disappointed eyes.

"Two months?!" Maribel says loudly, not believing in what she's hearing.

"Yes, it was more time than we had liked it to be but…" Brittany trails off unsure of what to say.

"But the alternative was this." Santana cuts in completing Brittany's sentence.

"This? This what?" Maribel asks with an angry look plastered on her face.

"You finding out. The idea of you finding out was so terrifying that when you caught us the last time…"

"We lied again." Brittany finishes. "I mean Santana lied, I didn't correct her."

"So you two lied to us all this time." Daniel states with anger and disappointment visible in his voice.

"We're sorry, really. But it was very difficult for us too to deal with this whole situation." Brittany says defensively.

"We didn't know what to do and we thought that if we didn't tell you we would hurt you less." Santana says seriously and Maribel just shakes her head in disappointment.

"We really didn't know what to do." Brittany says in hopes that their parents would see and understand their point of view.

"And if things happened this way it's because we really liked each other." Santana chooses to say 'liked' instead of 'loved' to not piss off their parents even more.

"It's because we like each other." Brittany says strongly as she looks at Santana, who gives her a sweet smile in return.

"How did this happen?" Maribel asks astonished, not believing just yet on what's happening in front of her.

"I really would like to know." Daniel says seriously while looking between Brittany and Santana for answers.

"They made us like fools." Maribel points out as she looks at Santana with disappointment, and the Latina avoids her mother's eyes and stares at the ground ashamed.

"Me they made, you can be sure of that." Daniel says with certainty.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I knew about all of this?" Maribel asks incredulously.

"No, no." He answers calmly but then looks at her suspiciously. "You really didn't know?"

"You think so? Don't you think that if I knew I wouldn't have told you already?" Maribel asks pointedly. "At some point I thought something wasn't right but I didn't think… I can't believe this." She says indignantly, not liking her husband's accusations.

"Your daughter diverting my daughter in my own home." Daniel says angrily and both Brittany and Santana look at each other nervously, not liking what they're hearing.

"What? My daughter diverting your daughter?" Maribel asks shocked and dumbfounded at this accusation. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious. Do you think I would joke with a matter like this?" Daniel states seriously.

"My daughter was almost about to emigrate to Argentina because of your daughter." Maribel says accusingly to her husband.

"Now it's Brittany's fault?" Daniel asks incredulously.

"Well it's not mine." Maribel replies defensively.

"It is, it's our fault!" Daniel says loudly.

"Calm down." Santana says trying to stop them from fighting.

"I can't be calm on a time like this!" Maribel yells while looking at her daughter, who gulps and starts getting nervous all over again.

"You two lied to us all this time!" Daniel shouts, fuming with anger.

"Go to your rooms." Maribel says more calmly.

"Me and Maribel need to talk, so go."

"To our rooms? But-" Santana tries to protest but is cut off by Brittany's father.

"Go to your rooms, now!" He says sternly and Santana huffs in annoyance. Santana and Brittany glance at each other one more time before going to their rooms reluctantly. All Santana wants to do is sneak into Brittany's room and hold the blonde in her arms, but instead she stays in her room listening to her parents fight and yell at each other in the living room. She sighs exasperatedly and puts her earpieces on with the goal of blocking her parents' voices by listening to loud music.

Brittany just keeps pacing around in her room nervously and all the screaming that's happening in the living room it's not helping calm her nerves. It was unfair of them to send them to their rooms. Brittany wasn't able to talk to Santana since she came back and the two of them really need to have a serious talk. Her train of thought is interrupted when her dad barges in her room and tells her to come to the living room.

When she arrives Santana is already there sitting on the couch so Brittany decides to take a seat on the armchair not wanting their parents to be more pissed off than they are now.

"We are very disappointed with you two." Maribel confesses sadly. "We thought we could trust you but after all…"

"You betrayed us." Daniel finishes while looking at his daughter, disappointment written all over his face.

"Santana I thought this would be a day of happiness, you came back and I would give you kisses and hugs and after all I'm having one of the saddest days of my life." Maribel admits, upset by her daughter's behavior.

"Mom, don't dramatize." Santana says nonchalantly.

"Santana this is serious!" Maribel chastises her daughter. "You lied to us all this time."

"We had a really good reason for that Maribel. Your reaction it's the proof of that." Brittany chimes in the conversation.

"Be quiet Brittany! You should be ashamed of yourself." Daniel says in a condescending tone.

"Tell us what you wanted to say to us." Santana cuts in when she sees Brittany's face fall at Daniel's comment.

"I don't know." Maribel sighs. "We haven't decided what we want to do with you two yet."

"The only thing we concluded is that at home there is no dating." Daniel states seriously.

"There is no kissing, no hand holding and no secret encounters in one another's rooms. Are we clear?" Maribel says sternly.

"But mom that's ridiculous. Do you know the century we are in?" Santana says incredulously.

"Are we clear Santana?" Daniel says strictly while looking Santana in the eyes.

"Yes, we are dad." Brittany cuts in and Santana sends her an incredulous look. "It's better this way Santana."

"Santana?" Daniel inquires again.

"Okay, fine." Santana gives in.

"If there aren't any doubts, excuse me." Daniel says as he picks his jacket from the couch. "I will not be back for dinner." And with this he goes out the door, leaving a confused Brittany and Santana behind.

"What was that?" Santana asks dumbfounded as she looks at her mom for answers.

"What does it look like? Did you think your actions wouldn't affect other people's lives?" Maribel says accusingly and then storms off towards her bedroom, leaving Brittany and Santana behind to think about the events that occurred today.

"I never thought it would be so… I don't even know how to describe it." Santana confesses as she gets up from the couch. At that moment Maribel reappears in the living room with a book in hand and sits on the couch. "Weren't you going to your room?"

"I changed my mind." Maribel replies simply.

"Are you kidding mom? You're going to stay here just to watch us?" Santana says frustrated at her mom's actions.

"Yes, you two are not trustworthy." At this Brittany gets up from her seat and goes to her room without a word. Santana huffs in frustration and walks to her room as well.

"I'm very disappointed with you Santana." This makes Santana stop in her tracks.

"I know." She whispers and looks back at her mother. She sighs sadly at seeing her mother's back turned towards her and, without saying anything else, goes to her room.

She lays in her bed and, like the blonde that's in her own room a few meters away from her, thinks how messed up everything became just because to people fell in love.

* * *

**The parents FINALLY know! It was hard to write this chapter, but in the end I'm happy with it. I know some of you won't like it but I'll promise to make you happy again ;) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S.1. Just because Brittany and Santana kissed and told their parents about them doesn't mean they are back together. They still have to talk and stuff...**

**P.S.2. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I can't believe this fic has already 291 reviews! You guys are AWESOME! :D**


	29. Chapter 28 - It's for the best

**Chapter 28 – It's for the best**

The next day Brittany walks out of her room and finds the house completely empty. She's confused as to why nobody is at home, not even Santana, but then dismisses the issue and decides to go to school and eat breakfast there.

She's walking towards her locker to fetch the books for her first class when Santana appears in front of her.

"Hey. Do you wanna go to a classroom so we can talk?" Santana asks smiling and Brittany simply nods.

When they enter the classroom and Santana closes the door behind them Brittany turns around to face her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Santana smirks in response and walks towards Brittany. She leans in and when her lips are about to touch Brittany's the blonde dodges and pulls away from Santana's embrace. "What's wrong?" Santana asks confused and a little hurt.

"Santana…" Brittany begins, taking a deep breath. "Just because you returned and told our parents about us doesn't mean that we're together again." She explains and Santana visibly deflates at this.

"But… you kissed me yesterday." Santana says a little desperate.

"Yes, I was so overwhelmed with everything and I missed you so much that when I saw you I couldn't help it but kiss you." Brittany says while looking at Santana's hurt eyes.

"But why can't we be together? I don't get it."

Brittany starts feeling a little angry. "You don't get it?" She asks incredulously. "Did you forget about the fact that you didn't want to tell our parents about us and you kissed Quinn just for them to think that you and I weren't dating?! Did you forget about that? Because I didn't! And it still hurts. It hurts to think that you preferred to kiss her instead of telling our parents the truth. It hurts that you ran away from all your problems instead of face them. And it hurts that you left without saying anything and leaving me here to cry every night." Brittany finishes her speech and a tear slowly runs down her face. She quickly wipes it away not wanting Santana to see it, but the Latina sees it and her heart breaks knowing that she's the cause of it.

"I'm sorry." Santana says in a whisper while looking at the ground in shame.

"I don't trust you anymore Santana." The minute she says this Santana's world comes crashing down and a tear slides down her face. Brittany, at seeing Santana's broken expression, almost runs towards the Latina and hugs her tightly, but she regains her composure and stops herself from doing so. She then takes a deep breath and continues sadly. "I think we should be away from each other. We just keep hurting everyone around us. My dad slept on the couch yesterday, our parents argued because of us, their marriage is in danger because of us. So the best thing to do here is to just stay away from each other." Brittany turns her back to Santana feeling her tears run down her face freely.

"B-But I-I love you." Santana says weakly as she sobs uncontrollably.

"It's for the best." Brittany says simply trying to disguise the sadness in her voice and with this she walks out the door leaving a broken Santana behind.

She runs towards the girls' bathroom and slumps to the ground crying her eyes out. Quinn sees Brittany running towards the bathroom with a distraught look on her face and decides to follow her.

When she arrives she sees her best friend in the ground with her head in her hands and the sound of crying fills the bathroom. She crouches down beside Brittany and pulls her into her arms. Brittany doesn't fight and just sobs into Quinn's shirt while her best friend whispers comforting words and caresses her back.

After a few minutes the sobbing stops and Quinn pulls a little away to be able to look into Brittany's, now without the spark and brightness that they used to have, blue eyes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Quinn asks softly.

"I told Santana that we should be away from one another." Brittany says weakly while wiping the tears and the smudged make up from her eyes.

"Why?" Quinn asks not disapprovingly but just trying to understand her best friend's reasoning.

"Because of everything." Brittany confesses sadly. "She kissed you just for our parents don't find out about us, then she ran away leaving me here heartbroken. And now she returned and we told our parents everything and they don't stop arguing with each other. My dad slept on the couch last night Quinn. Their marriage is sinking and it's all because of me and Santana."

"They're going to make up Brittany, it was just one fight, they were shocked about you and Santana dating that they didn't know what to do so they yelled at each other. But you'll see that everything will be okay again." Quinn tries reassuring her friend.

"No Quinn, it won't. I know them. And it was an ugly fight. I never saw them have a fight this bad."

"Are you sure about your decision Britt?"

"It's for the best Quinn." Lately it seems that this is the only thing she says to try and convince herself that this is the right thing to do.

* * *

When lunch time comes around Puck is about to sit with Quinn and Brittany but stops in his tracks when he sees Santana, sitting a few tables down, all alone. He walks towards the Latina and takes a seat beside her, putting his tray on the table. Santana doesn't even look up and Puck looks at his best friend playing with her food aimlessly.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried. "Why aren't you sitting with Brittany?"

At the mention of the blonde beauty's name Santana's head perks up. "She said we should be away from one another."

"What? Why?" Puck asks confused.

"Because I messed up when I kissed Quinn and when I ran away. I'm such a jerk!" Santana says irritated at herself.

"Yeah, you are. I'm not going to deny that. You did mess up. But San… I never knew you gave up so easily. The Santana Lopez I knew never turned away from a challenge, she would fight for what she wanted, but I guess Argentina really changed you." Puck says seriously and when he's about to get up he hears Santana's response.

"I'm still that Santana." Santana says with certainty as she looks at Puck's eyes.

Puck smirks triumphantly. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna fight for her." Santana says with determination.

* * *

That night they're all gathered at the table, not speaking or laughing, there's just heard the sound of the cutlery hitting against the plates. Santana glances sadly at Brittany and Daniel notices it but interprets the exchange as it being something else.

"You two don't even think about sneaking into the other's room." Daniel says in a warning tone as he looks at the two girls.

"You don't have to worry about that dad, we're not together." Brittany says sadly as she looks at her plate, not wanting to look up and see Santana's hurt eyes.

"You're not lying to me, are you? Because I don't want any more lies." He says in a stern voice.

"No dad, I'm not." Brittany says seriously and a grin appears on her father's face.

"But that's great news." He says happily and it seems he's the only one. Maribel is relieved yes, but her heart breaks at seeing her daughter so sad.

"I'm going to my room. I lost my appetite." Santana says sadly as she gets up from her seat and then goes to her room.

"I'm not hungry either." Brittany says monotonously and, without waiting for any reply, goes to her room.

"You're unbelievable." Maribel says a little annoyed at her husband's manners.

"What did I do?" Daniel asks confused.

"Our kids are unhappy and you're grinning like an idiot."

"They're not together Maribel, that's great news. Now we can be a normal family again." Daniel smiles and tries to grab his wife's hand but she pulls away. "It's for the best."

"I don't know what your definition of normal is, but this" She moves her hands in the air, referring to everything that happened just a few minutes ago. "is not normal. And now excuse me, I lost my appetite too." And with that Maribel goes to her room, leaving Daniel confused and dumbfounded sitting at the table alone.

* * *

The next day Brittany is walking towards her locker with a gloomy look on her face. Some people send her weird looks but she just ignores them or simply doesn't notice, it's probably the latter. After what feels like a 1 hour walk she arrives at her locker. She opens it and gasps in surprise at seeing what's inside of it. There's a cute little duck sited on top of her books, Donald Duck to be exact. In his hands there's a letter with the name 'Brittany' written on it. She picks it up and unfolds it carefully.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I know you said for me to stay away from you but as you know that's impossible. Not just because we live in the same house and we have the same classes but because I need to be around you, to be near you, to be with you… _

_It was only yesterday that you decided that we shouldn't be together, but it was only needed one second after you left me in that classroom for me to shut down. I'm not the same without Brittany. You changed me for the better._

_I know I made mistakes, I was a dumbass. I should have just told our parents how madly in love I am with you, but I was a coward. I hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted to do. If I could I would go back and change everything I did, but I can't. _

_I'm sorry for everything that I did to hurt you. I know that sorry it's not enough to erase all the things I made you go through, but I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me again. I'm going to do everything I can for you to give me another chance because I can't live without you Brittany. _

_I love you, never forget that._

_Love,_

_Santana_

_P.S.1. I bought Donald Duck for you because I know ducks are your favorite animal and you love Disney. I hope you remember how much I love you when you look at him._

_P.S.2. I give you permission to cuddle with Donald Duck but no kissing allowed, I don't want any competition._

As she finishes the letter tears are rolling down her face slowly. She smiles a little at Santana's sweet words and her proclamations of love. She even laughs at Santana's silliness on the last P.S.

But then she remembers why she's doing this, it's to save their parents marriage. And with that in mind she folds the letter again, puts it back in her locker and closes it with more force than she intended to.

The one thing that Brittany didn't notice was that Santana was just a few lockers away from her and saw the blonde's cute smile and melodious laugh. And even though the blonde quickly threw the letter into her locker and closed it with force, Santana's smile didn't leave her face. The only thing that was running through Santana's mind at that time was, _There's still hope._

* * *

**It's a sad chapter, but things will get better soon... Don't stop believin' :)**

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are AWESOME! ;)**

**Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. I decided to give names to all my chapters just for fun, so go check it out if you want :)**


	30. Chapter 29 - It's the only way

**Chapter 29 – It's the only way**

Two days later Brittany finds herself in class completely oblivious to what her teacher is saying. She keeps thinking about Santana. Since the letter and the cute duck, the Latina hasn't tried anything else to win Brittany back, and the blonde doesn't know how she feels about it. Relief because then things will be easier and the pain will be less (Who is she kidding? Being away from Santana is torture.), and sadness because that means that the Latina might have given up on her.

When she looks in Santana's direction she deflates a little at seeing that the Latina doesn't even look at her anymore. But then she notices the eagerness and nervousness in Santana's eyes as said girl looks at the clock and at the door numerous times. Brittany is confused and a little curious as to why Santana keeps looking at the time and at the door as if she was expecting something.

Her questions are soon answered when a guy, who probably just finished high school, with brown hair and green eyes enters the classroom with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He delivers the flowers to the teacher and then goes out the door, seeing that his services were no longer needed.

"Brittany S. Pierce." The teacher calls out.

"Yes sir?" Brittany asks confused and a little worried that she might get a detention or something for not paying attention in class.

"These flowers are for you." The teacher announces.

"For me?" Brittany asks surprised as she gets up from her seat and takes the flowers from her teacher's desk.

"Yes. Now go sit down and pay attention to the class." He says impatiently.

Brittany does as the teacher requests and goes back to her seat with a smile on her face. She looks at the flowers in awe and wonder, they are her favorite, sunflowers. As she notices a card with her name on it she soon realizes what Santana was waiting for. She opens the card and reads it, a smile slowly appearing on her face.

_Instead of some lame cheesy poem about sunflowers and why they remind me of you, I'm simply going to say… I love you… because then you know that I mean it and that they come from my heart._

_-Santana_

Brittany looks at Santana and the Latina smiles at her lovingly. The blonde breaks their eye contact, puts the card back in the bouquet and tries to pay attention to the class. Santana's smile visibly drops at Brittany's actions, but soon she composes herself and rips a piece of paper from her notebook.

Brittany feels something poking her in the arm and when she looks down she sees a piece of paper. She looks up and finds Santana's eyes looking at her expectantly and, after a deep breath, Brittany picks up the paper and reads it.

_Did you like the flowers?_

The blonde puts the note in her book and looks back at the front of the class. Seeing that Brittany isn't going to reply to her note, Santana decides to try again. She puts the note on Brittany's desk and then pokes the blonde to get her attention. Brittany sighs but picks the note anyways and reads it.

_I know that sunflowers are your favorite so I bought them to you just to see you smile._

There's a hint of a smile starting to appear on the blonde's face but she covers it up quickly. She decides to just ignore Santana again, and puts the note in the same place she put the other one. Santana huffs in frustration but rips another piece of paper and starts scribbling.

_Come on Brittany, I'm trying here. I'm doing everything I can to redeem myself. We belong together and you know that…_

As Brittany finishes reading Santana's note the bell rings. She puts her things in her bag quickly, grabs the bouquet of flowers and walks away at the speed of lightning. Santana tries to follow her but as she gets out of the classroom Brittany is nowhere in sight.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon Santana is walking aimlessly down the street just thinking about ways of getting the blonde to forgive her and give her another chance. As she snaps out from her thoughts she notices blonde hair from afar. She gets a little closer and, at first, she thinks she's dreaming but then she realizes that Brittany is in fact sitting with a boy she knows from school. She sees them whispering in each other's ears and Brittany giggling at something the guy said. This just makes something snap inside of Santana and she walks towards them furiously.

"What's this?" She asks angrily and Brittany jumps in surprise.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Brittany asks as soon as she recovers from the shock.

"Right now I'm telling this dumbass" She points to the guy beside Brittany. "to get the fuck out of here or I'll go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass." She says menacingly and the guy is visibly scared.

"You don't have any right to do this Santana." Brittany says angrily as she stands up from her seat.

"I think I have!" She argues back.

"No, you haven't! You're not my girlfriend anymore!" Brittany yells in frustration and Santana's face falls at the blonde's words.

"I think I'm gonna go." The guy says awkwardly as he stands up from his seat.

"No, you don't have to Adam. It's Santana who has to leave." Brittany says as she looks pointedly at the Latina.

"What?" Santana asks incredulously.

"No, it's fine Britt. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He goes to kiss Brittany on the cheek but instantly backs away due to Santana's glare.

When they're alone Brittany ignores Santana completely and walks away from her. Santana stares at the blonde's retreating figure incredulously. She snaps out of her trance and starts following Brittany, but the blonde is already entering the bus and soon she's gone.

* * *

As soon as she arrives home she goes straight to Brittany's room. She enters without knocking and Brittany jumps at the unexpected arrival.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Brittany asks a little annoyed.

"We need to talk." Santana says with determination.

"No, we don't." Brittany argues back.

"Yes, we have. Please Brittany." Santana pleads while looking directly at the blonde's blue eyes.

Brittany sighs. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." Santana says instantly, like she's been waiting to have this conversation for ages.

"There's no us anymore Santana." Brittany says, trying to mask the sadness in her voice.

"But it could be." Santana says confidently. "I know you want it, so what's stopping you?"

"This" She points to the two of them. "can't happen Santana. We're not good for each other."

"Bullshit! That's completely bullshit!" Santana says indignantly as she takes a step forward. "Now look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." Santana takes the last remaining steps that were separating her from Brittany.

The blonde gulps nervously at feeling Santana's warm body so close to her own. She knows she shouldn't look up and face those beautiful brown orbs, but as soon as she does it she loses it. She grabs Santana's neck forcefully and crashes their lips in a desperate kiss.

Santana gasps in surprise but kisses back just as intensely, having missed those soft lips in what feels like an eternity. Santana's tongue touches Brittany's lips asking for entrance, which is soon given and in a matter of seconds their tongues are battling for dominance.

They pull away from the kiss to regain some oxygen but Santana takes this moment to trail kisses down Brittany's neck. The blonde groans and pulls Santana back up for a passionate kiss.

Santana leads them backwards and they fall onto the bed, where they continue to kiss passionately and hungrily. Santana's hands start moving upwards under Brittany's shirt, causing the blonde's brain to start working again and realize what she's doing. She breaks the kiss, pushes Santana off of her abruptly and stands up quickly.

Santana just stands there confused and a little hurt while the blonde keeps pacing around the room with her hands on her head.

"This shouldn't have happened." Santana hears the blonde say and she quickly stands up from the bed with an angry expression.

"Why?" Brittany stops pacing at hearing Santana's voice. "We both want this Brittany."

"But we can't!" Brittany says loudly.

"Why not? Tell me! Just tell me!" Santana yells exasperatedly.

"Because of our parents!" She confesses as she looks at Santana in the eyes. "We can't destroy their marriage. They were happy before all of this happened. We've done enough damage already."

"And the solution is for us to be apart, to be unhappy for the rest of our lives?" Santana asks, not liking what she's hearing.

"We'll get over it eventually." Brittany says, facing away from Santana afraid that the Latina might see the sadness in her eyes.

"I know you don't mean that." Santana says more softly this time. "And you want to know something?" She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Your genius plan is not working. They keep fighting, or didn't you hear them yell at each other this morning?" She says pointedly. "Them fighting it's not our fault Brittany, they are the ones that need to solve their differences. Us being apart or together doesn't change that fact."

"I think it's better if you go Santana." Brittany says quietly while turning her back to the Latina.

"Is this really what you want?" Santana asks sadly and a little hopeful as she stands at the doorway.

That hope is soon shattered with Brittany's quiet words. "It's the only way Santana."

"There's always other ways." And with that said Santana closes the door behind her. As she walks to her room to drown her sorrows, a voice makes her stop in her tracks and she looks up to find Daniel looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why were you in Brittany's room?" Daniel asks suspiciously due to the fact that he saw Santana coming out of his daughter's room with a gloomy expression.

"It doesn't matter!" She snaps at him.

"It does to me." Daniel says in a stern voice.

"Really?" Santana asks sarcastically. "Because it doesn't seem like it. Me and Brittany are not together because of you." She says angrily, finally releasing everything that's been bottled up inside for awhile now. "My mother might not completely like the idea of me and Brittany together but at least she cares about my happiness. You however are all cheery and gleeful when your daughter is sad. I know she wants to be with me but you're the one who's stopping her from doing so. And that, I'm sorry, it's not being a good father." And with Santana goes to her room, leaving a hurt Daniel behind.

* * *

**Another sad chapter :( The next ones will probably be sad as well but everything will fall into place again, don't worry ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Till next chapter :D**


	31. Chapter 30 - I can't

**Chapter 30 – I can't**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Daniel asks his wife in a sweet tone while they're watching TV on the couch. Seeing that Maribel isn't going to answer him, he decides to try again. "We could watch a movie or go take a walk, it's a nice night outside."

"I'm tired." Maribel says simply without taking her eyes away from the TV.

"I can give you a massage." Daniel tried once more, hope visible in his voice.

"Daniel stop." Maribel says firmly as she looks at her husband.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asks, a little thrown back by his wife's behavior.

"Do I really have to answer that Daniel?" Maribel asks incredulously.

"I don't get it Maribel, I really don't." Daniel says confused.

"Daniel do you think I can just forget the fact that you've been all happy while our daughters have been miserable, and the fact that when I try to put some sense into you, you always pick up a fight. I can't take this anymore Daniel, all the fights and seeing my daughter unhappy every single day." Maribel confesses as she stands up from the couch and turns her back to her husband.

"She will get over it eventually, you'll see." He says confidently and Maribel turns around abruptly and stares at him, not really believing that the man in front of her is the man she fell in love with. "She will get a new girlfriend and get on with her life."

"I can't believe you're saying something like that!" Maribel raises her voice, starting to feel the anger coming to the surface. "She will get over it eventually?! I know my daughter and I know she's suffering with all of this. I've never seen her like this. This is serious Daniel! What Brittany and Santana had was serious." She pauses for a second to take a deep breath and then continues. "I wanted them to be sisters too, but things don't always happen like we want them to, so then we have to adjust to the situation and accept it."

"No, I refuse to accept it. They're better apart. It's best for everyone for them to be apart!" Daniel argues back, perplexed at what he's hearing.

"Really?" Maribel says sarcastically. "Because I don't see anyone happy with this situation other than you." She points out. "This is destroying our family Daniel, can't you see that?"

"No Maribel, things will get better I promise you." Daniel says as he approaches Maribel and takes her hands in his own. "They're teenagers. Soon they will have a new crush and will forget about each other."

Maribel takes her hands away from Daniel's and looks at him disappointed. "I don't know why I even bother in talking to you. You don't listen, so what's the point?" She starts walking towards her room but then stops and turns around. "You really should think about your actions of these past few days and what better way to do that than sleep on the couch? Goodnight." And with that she leaves the room, leaving a stunned and dumbfounded Daniel behind.

* * *

After several tossing and turning on the couch, Daniel huffs in annoyance and stands up from the couch, sensing that he won't get any sleep any time soon. Almost instantly Maribel's words run through his mind '_our daughters have been miserable'_ and on impulse he goes to his daughter's room.

He opens the door quietly, not wanting to wake her up. He takes a sit on the bed carefully and stares at his daughter's figure sleeping peacefully. He smiles as memories of a baby Brittany appear in his mind, them playing with her little toys, them dancing around the living room with big smiles on their faces, Brittany's little tantrums when she wanted him to go with her to the park to feed the ducks.

"I'm doing this to protect you." Daniel whispers softly and caresses her cheek, putting some hair that fell onto her face behind her ear. This causes Brittany to stir and turn around but luckily she doesn't wake up. A picture falls from the bed and Daniel picks it up carefully. As soon as he sees the picture, Maribel's words from early course through his mind _'What Brittany and Santana had was serious.'_

In the picture was Brittany with her bright blue eyes filled with happiness and her mega-watt smile and Santana with her arms around Brittany's waist, her head on the blonde's shoulder, her radiant smile plastered on her face, her dimples in full display and her eyes filled with joy and love. They both looked so happy and comfortable in each other's arms.

Daniel sighs and puts the picture down on Brittany's bedside table. He gets up from the bed, gives his daughter a sweet kiss on the forehead and walks out the room without any noises. He returns to the couch and waits for sleep to take over him and just forget for a few hours all the things that have been happening lately.

* * *

Weeks later Maribel arrives home from work and heads for the kitchen to prepare a little snack. She notices Santana's helmet on the table so she decides to go to her daughter's room and ask her if she wants something to eat. She knocks on the door but doesn't receive any response so she opens the door and walks in. She sees Santana lying on her back on the bed, with earpieces on and looking at the ceiling with a sad expression.

When she notices a shadow she looks to her side and sees her mother. She removes her earpieces and stops the music on her IPod. "How long have you been standing there mom?"

"Not long." Maribel takes a seat on the bed and then looks at her daughter worried. "Are you okay?" Santana simply shrugs, not really knowing how to reply to that. Actually she hasn't been fine in a long time, but she doesn't want to worry her mother, so she stays quiet. "You can't fool me Santana. You're my daughter remember? I know when you're sad. So tell me, what's wrong?"

"I can't take this anymore mom. This is torture. Why can't we be together?" Santana finally cracks and tears fall down her face. Maribel embraces her daughter instantly and lets her cry her sorrows away. "It's not fair mom. We love each other."

"I know honey, I know. You just have to be strong." Maribel says soothingly as she caresses her daughter's back.

"I saw her with a guy today." Santana confesses weakly as she pulls away from her mother's embrace after her sobbing stopped. "She seemed happy." Saying these words out loud just makes everything more real for Santana and a tear escapes from her eyes at the fact that Brittany might have moved on with her life, might have moved on from her.

"Are they dating?" Maribel asks carefully, not wanting to upset her daughter.

"I don't think so." Santana says in a quiet voice. "But what if they start dating mom? What am I going to do? I can't see them everyday all coupley with one another, that will break me."

"You don't know if that will happen honey. Brittany is just trying to distract herself from the stress at home." Maribel tries to reassure her daughter.

"This is his entire fault." Santana says with disdain. "She just wants to make her father happy and for that to work we have to be apart. It's not fair mom!" Santana says loudly.

"Daniel is just doing what he thinks is best for Brittany. You just have to understand his side." Maribel tries to reason, despite not agreeing with her husband's actions.

"Like he understands ours?!" Santana says with a scoff. "I just wished that he wasn't Brittany's father."

"Santana don't say that." Maribel scolds her. "You know I don't like you saying those things."

"But it's true mom. If it wasn't for him, me and Brittany would be together." Santana says seriously.

"You just have to be strong honey. Everything will fall into place, you'll see." Maribel says as she hugs her daughter and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I hope so mom, I hope so." Santana whispers, sadness evident in her voice.

* * *

Three weeks later Brittany is standing at her locker getting some books to her next class when Adam appears beside her and kisses her cheek.

"Hey Britt." He says sweetly.

Brittany hears a locker door slam shut a few feet away and turns around to see who the culprit was. Her face falls a little when she sees Santana looking at her with a sad expression on her face, probably because she saw the little display of affection between herself and Adam. She sighs and looks back at Adam. "Hey."

"So do you want to see a movie with me tonight?" He asks nervously and hopefully.

"I can't Adam. I have plans tonight. Maybe another time." Brittany lies, feeling bad about doing this.

"I'll hold you to that promise." He says jokingly as he kisses her cheek again and walks away.

"So how's your boy toy?" Brittany jumps in surprise at the unexpected voice.

"He's not my boy toy." Brittany says seriously while facing her ex-girlfriend.

"Oh really? I would swear he is. Aren't you using him to forget about me? To forget about us?" Santana asks her.

"Not everything revolves around you Santana." Brittany says, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

"You didn't answer my question." Santana points out.

"Your question doesn't deserve an answer." Brittany retorts.

"Why are you hanging out with him Brittany?" Santana asks, sadness evident in her voice.

"Because he's funny and sweet and he likes me." Brittany answers her while avoiding her beautiful brown orbs.

Santana scoffs at this. "He's a dumbass." She says with disgust. "I know you're doing this to hurt me Brittany. I know you just want to keep me away from you. But stop doing it." She says in a pleading voice. "Forget your dad, forget Adam, forget everybody around us. Let's just be together Brittany. I love you and I know you love me." Santana takes a step forward and starts closing the gap between their lips. As they're about to touch, Brittany comes back to reality as she feels Santana's breath on her own lips and pulls away from the Latina. Santana looks hurt at the blonde and sighs sadly. "This was my last attempt. I guess you're really determined on your decision. So I'm gonna make you a favor and stay away from you." She says sadly. "I'm done." And with that the Latina walks away, leaving a hurt Brittany behind doubting every decision she ever made.

"You should have given in." Quinn says as she appears from behind.

"You heard?" Brittany asks but already knowing the answer.

"Yes. And I just don't get why you won't give in and tell her you want to be with her." As Brittany is about to respond Quinn cuts her off while holding her hand in the air. "I know, your parents blah blah blah… Brittany that's no excuse. You two love each other and you're suffering just because your parents can't hold a conversation without fighting?! All marriages have that phase, they will get through it." Quinn takes a deep breath and then continues. "Look, I know you feel guilty about your parents' situation but it's not your fault. You love who you love. So stop what you're doing right now and be selfish for once."

"I can't." Brittany whispers with her head downcast. She looks at Quinn's disappointed eyes and then turns around and walks away, a tear making its way down her cheek.

* * *

**I'm sad to announce that this story is coming to an end... there's maybe 3 or 4 chapters left. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited (I don't know if that's even a word or not... :P) my story! :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S.1. Thank you castlewalls7 for your advice, I owe you one ;)**

**P.S.2. What college do you think Santana should go to and what should she study? And what about Brittany?**


	32. Chapter 31 - It's never too late

**Chapter 31 – It's never too late**

Weeks later and Santana finds herself putting her graduation gown on. This is supposed to be a day where her life begins, where she starts living her dreams, but all she feels is emptiness. She doesn't know what she wants to do from now on, she's lost. One thing she knows she wants, she can't have. She could picture her life with Brittany, a big house, a cat because Brittany loves them, marriage, kids. She never thought she would want those things. If someone told her she would turn into a cheesy, sappy romantic she would laugh in their faces. But she wants all the coupley things with Brittany, she wants to spend the rest of her life with the blonde beauty who changed her life for the better. But she can't. So the best thing she can do right now is to forget and go graduate.

She walks towards the auditorium and takes a seat beside her mother. Daniel is sitting beside Maribel with Brittany sitting beside him. The two girls lock eyes and all the love, regret, sadness are visible on both their faces. Their little moment is broken when Principal Figgins' voice fills the auditorium. He greets all the parents' in the room and soon enough he's calling the students to the stage to receive their diplomas.

Brittany's name is called and she stands up from her seat giving a hug to her dad and Maribel. She's about to give one to Santana but stops in her tracks and gives her a small sad smile. She goes to the stage and smiles widely when she receives her diploma.

Santana is up next and hugs her mother before making her way to the stage. She smiles at all her friends on her way to the stage. She receives her diploma and smiles gratefully at Principal Figgins, she even laughs a little when she hears Puck shouting her name.

* * *

After graduation, Brittany finds herself saving all her things from her locker into her bag. When she sees a picture of her and Santana kissing sweetly with the Latina's arms around her securely, she sighs sadly and a tear falls down her face.

When she hears movement behind her she wipes the tear away and puts the picture on her bag hastily.

"Hey." She hears from behind her and as she turns around she sees a smiling Adam staring at her.

"Hi Adam." Brittany says, trying to disguise the sadness in her voice.

"We graduated." He says happily while taking a step forward.

"Yeah." Brittany says with little emotion.

"I have a graduation present for you." He says bashfully. As Brittany is about to speak Adam closes the gap between their lips and kisses Brittany softly.

At that moment Santana is walking down the hallway in the direction of her locker when she sees the scene in front of her. Pain shoots through her body and her heart shatters in little pieces at seeing the love of her life and Adam kissing. Tears start to drop from her eyes and Santana turns around and runs away from the scene, heartbroken.

Brittany pulls away from the kiss and takes a few steps back from Adam. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks worried.

"No, Adam it's just…" Brittany trails off not knowing what to say or what to do right now.

"I thought you liked me." Adam says a little confused and hurt.

"I do Adam, I do, but not in the way you want." Brittany confesses as she looks at the ground. "I like you as a friend Adam. You're a great guy, you really are. And I really wish I could like you in that way but I can't. And if I let this happen I won't be being true to myself." She takes a deep breath and looks up at Adam. "I love someone else and as much as I try to forget them I can't."

"I understand." Adam says quietly, sadness visible in his voice.

Brittany takes Adam's hands in her own. "You'll find your soulmate someday Adam, I know that. You'll find a girl who loves you and cares about you. Because who wouldn't want to be with a catch like you?" She tries to joke and Adam gives her a sad smile.

"You." He whispers sadly while avoiding Brittany's eyes. He's not pissed at Brittany for blowing him off, he's just hurt.

"Adam…" Brittany sighs, guilt coursing through her body.

"It's Santana isn't it?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Brittany confesses quietly. "It's always been her, it will always be her."

"Then why did you let her go?" This surprises Brittany and she looks up at Adam, seeing a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Because I was stupid. I just kept making up excuses for us not to be together but I forgot the one reason why we should. We're soulmates and I see that now. But it's too late." She confesses sadly as a tear escapes from her eyes.

Adam takes a step forward and wipes the tear away carefully. "It's never too late Brittany." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and then walks away, leaving Brittany behind to think of Adam's words.

* * *

Meanwhile Santana is just walking aimlessly through the halls of McKinley High School, trying to erase the painful memory of Brittany and Adam kissing. She's brought back to reality when she feels arms around her. She pulls away from the hug and sees her mother's smiling face.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Maribel says to her daughter sweetly.

"Thank you mom." Santana says, not that cheerful.

"You've made it. You finished high school. You can pursue your dreams now. You have nothing holding you back." And with these words something clicks inside of Santana, nothing is holding her back anymore. So why is she still here in Lima, the town where the girl who's causing her so much pain lives? With these thoughts in mind she makes a decision.

"I love you mom." Santana says wholeheartedly as she hugs her mother tightly. A tear escapes from her eyes but she wipes it hastily not wanting her mother to see it.

"I love you too honey." Her mother says back, sensing that something is wrong with her daughter, but she doesn't say anything not wanting Santana to be upset with her for prying into her life. They pull away from the hug and Maribel gives her daughter one final kiss on her forehead before walking away to go to work.

"What's up Lopez?" Puck appears from behind which makes the Latina jump in surprise.

"Not even on graduation day you stop coming out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me, isn't that right Puckerman?" Santana says as she hits his arm playfully.

"You know how I roll." Puck says while wiggling his eyebrows causing the Latina to laugh a little. "So you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I have to sort some things out." Puck gives her a questioning look. "You don't need to worry about it. I'm fine."

"You know I'll always worry about you Lopez. You're like my sister." Then he shakes his head and corrects himself. "No, scratch that. You are my sister." He says sweetly and Santana hugs him.

"I love you Puck." She says sincerely while holding back tears.

"I love you too Santana." Puck says wholeheartedly, feeling some weird vibe coming from the Latina, but he decides to brush it off. "So I'll see you later?" He asks when they break apart.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Santana smiles at her best friend and watches him walk away. She sighs sadly, knowing she won't see Puck for awhile, and walks towards her locker to take all her things and then, if everything goes as she plans, start a new life.

* * *

When Brittany arrives home in late afternoon the first thing she does is run to Santana's room. "Santana I need to talk t-" She stops talking when she realizes the Latina is not in her bedroom. She's about to step out of the room when something catches her eyes. Santana's wardrobe is wide open and all her clothes are gone, her computer is gone too as all as everything on her drawers. Brittany starts panicking not wanting to believe in the possibility that Santana is gone. She runs to her room to check the flights on her computer, but before she does that a little piece of paper catches her eyes and she picks it up.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I'm writing this letter to you because I want you to know that I don't regret any kiss, any hug, any 'I love you' with you. I don't regret any moment that I lived by your side. Because those moments were the best of my life._

_I respect your decision of us being apart and although I don't agree with it, I'll do what you want. But for this to work I can't be around you, it's too hard, too painful. I can't see you every single day and act like we don't have a history, because we have, and it was a damn good one. So I decided to go back to Argentina… I know that no matter what I'll still think of you but at least the pain is less if I can't see you._

_I know you're trying to move on with your life and I don't want to be an obstacle in you finding happiness. I saw you and Adam kissing today. I really thought you were just using him to forget about me but I guess I was just deceiving myself, I guess I just didn't want to see what was in front of me in hope of us getting back together. But now I know you really like him and I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I just want you to be happy again, even if I won't be._

_So what's left to say is… goodbye Brittany. I love you and I always will. Take care of yourself._

_Love,_

_Santana_

_P.S. Check the CD, I made it when I was in Argentina the last time, it's kind of an apology for how stupid I was back then. I hope you like it._

At this point tears are falling rapidly down her face and pain is shooting through her heart. It's just then she notices a CD on her desk. She wipes the tears away, wanting to see with a clear image what's in the CD. She puts it on her computer and soon Santana appears on her computer screen.

_"Hi Brittany. I know you're probably mad at me for what I did and you have all the right to be. I was a dumbass. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have just told our parents the truth and right now I could be with you in my arms." Santana takes a deep breath and then continues, looking directly at the camera with regret and shame written all over her face. "But I was a coward and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. I just want you to know that I will do anything I can to prove to you that I'm worthy of your trust, that I'm worthy of your love again. So this is for you. I hope you'll like it." Santana gives a small smile to the camera and then picks an acoustic guitar from behind her._

Brittany cries as she sees Santana and chastises herself for not arriving home sooner, now it's too late. Her thoughts are broken by the Latina's melodious voice, which makes Brittany stare at her in awe and adoration.

_Woah_

_Hello, I know it's been a while_

_I wonder where you are (where you are)_

_And if you think of me (yeah)_

_Sometimes cause you're always on my mind_

_You know I had it rough (had it rough)_

_Tryin' to forget you but,_

_The more that I look around_

_The more I realize_

_You're all I'm lookin' for_

Brittany notices a tear escaping from Santana's eyes and all she wants is to hold Santana in her arms and never let go. But she can't because the Latina is gone and, for what she understood on the letter, she hasn't any intention of returning.

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are_

_To me_

_You're not tryin' to be perfect_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_But you are,_

_To me (to me)_

_It's how you take my breath away_

_Feel the words that I don't say (I don't say)_

_I wish somehow,_

_I could say them now_

_Oh, oh_

_I could say them now,_

_Yeah_

This is how Brittany feels, she wished she could have told the Latina sooner that she wants to be with her, that she loves her and that she doesn't care about anyone else, she only cares about Santana.

_Just friends_

_The beginning or the end_

_How do we make sense_

_When we're on our own_

_It's like you're the other half of me_

_I feel incomplete (yeah)_

_Should have known_

_Nothing in the world compares_

_To the feelings that we share (feelings that we share)_

_It's so not fair_

What if this is really the end of them? Of their history? No! Brittany refuses to accept that. She can't live without the Latina, she's incomplete without her. This song and Santana leaving just made her realize that the Latina is her everything and she can't lose her, not again.

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are_

_To me_

_You're not tryin' to be perfect_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_But you are,_

_To me (to me)_

_You try to take my breath away_

_Feel the words that I don't say_

_I wish somehow,_

_I could say them now_

_Oh_

With this in mind Brittany runs to her closet and starts putting some clothes into her bag hastily. She picks little things that she thinks she will need and throws them into the bag clumsily while Santana's melodious voice fills the room.

_It's not you_

_Blame it all on me_

_I was running from myself,_

_Cause I couldn't tell_

_How deep that we,_

_We were gonna be_

_I was scared it was destiny_

_But it hurts like hell_

_Hope it's not too late_

_Just a twist of fate (yeah)_

All packed Brittany goes to her computer and books a flight to Argentina. She decides she's tired of running away from what she feels, from what she wants. She's gonna be selfish for once and she's gonna pursue her dreams.

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are_

_To me_

_You're not tryin' to be perfect_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_But you are,_

_To me (to me)_

_It's how you take my breath away_

_Hear the words that I don't say_

_I wish somehow,_

_I could say them now_

_Oh, oh_

_I could say them now,_

_Hm..._

She takes the CD from her computer and puts it on its case. She picks the letter up and puts it on her bag carefully along with the CD. She puts her bag on her back and scribbles a little note to her parents.

_Don't worry about me, I'm safe. I went to Argentina to find Santana. I love her dad, I can't be away from her. I'm sorry._

_-Brittany_

She puts the note on the coffee table of the living room and then goes to Maribel's address book and writes down on a piece of paper Carlos Lopez' address. She puts the paper in her pocket safely and then, after one deep breath, she goes out the door and in the direction to get her happiness back and the love of her life in her arms once again. "It's never too late."

* * *

**I think you'll like the next update ;) I think the next chapter will be the final one, unfortunately :( Thank you for all your reviews guys :) Till next chapter :D**

**P.S. The music used on this chapter was Beautiful by Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber.**


	33. Chapter 32 - She's the one

**Chapter 32 – She's the one**

When Brittany finds herself on the plane that will take her to Santana, the nervousness starts kicking in. What if she doesn't find Santana? Or even worse, what if she does find Santana and the Latina doesn't want anything to do with her anymore? She's broken from her thoughts and her little freak out moment when the plane starts running through the platform and soon it's in the air.

She starts watching the movie that's playing on the little TV screen in hopes of distracting herself from her thoughts. Seeing that's not working, she pulls her iPod from her bag and puts her earpieces on, another failed attempt. She tries to play games on her phone, tries sleeping, but nothing works, and soon she realizes that this is going to be a long flight.

After what felt like a lifetime Brittany arrives to Argentina at 8 in the morning. As soon as her feet touch the ground she sighs in relief. She doesn't like flying, ever since she was a little girl she hates planes. The reason why? Her mother died because of a plane. She was taking a work trip when the engine of the plane broke down and the plane crashed, not leaving any survivors. Of course at that time Brittany didn't know that was the real reason of her mother's death. She was too little so her father just told her that her mom went to the sky to help God because he was a really busy man. But when she was more grown up she asked her dad what really happened with her mom and her dad told her the truth. Since that day forward Brittany never set a foot on a plane nor has been near them.

Her decision to embark on one now it's because she already lost her mom, a person she loved deeply, she doesn't want to lose Santana too, so she buried her fears deep inside of her and got inside of that plane.

She walked to the main entrance of the airport with her bag on her back. She sees a little shop with maps as she's walking towards the exit and turns around to go in that direction. She picks a map and goes to the counter to pay for it. She returns to her previous path and soon enough she's outdoors enjoying the fresh air and the little breeze passing her.

* * *

She has no idea why she didn't get a cab and decided to walk instead, because she's completely lost and the map she bought is not much help either. She tries asking people if they know where the address written on the piece of paper she has in her hands is but it doesn't work if you can't understand what they're saying or they can't understand what you're saying. So saying she's screwed is a big understatement.

She just decides to keep walking in hopes that Santana's dad street popes up somewhere. After hours and hours of walking she starts to panic, first because she has no idea where she's at and second her phone has no battery which makes it impossible to call someone and ask for help.

She starts losing hope of finding Santana and the fear and loneliness start taking control of her body. She slumps to the ground on the sidewalk and lets the tears roll down her face freely. It's when she looks up from the ground that she catches a glimpse of beautiful brown hair. She stands up abruptly, recognizing that hair immediately. She looks in the crowd of people for the Latina that has made a huge impact on her life. When she catches a head of brown hair far away from her, Brittany doesn't hesitate for a second and runs as fast as she can trying to dodge some people walking in the opposite direction.

She sees the person of the brown hair, who she believes and swears for her life that is Santana, entering what it seems like a park. Brittany gets a little behind due to all the people that are walking on the street. She starts getting frustrated with all of them for deciding to go take a walk in the exact moment she's trying to find Santana. She squishes between the crowd of people and a little while later she finds herself at the entrance of the park.

She walks through the park looking at everywhere trying to find the brown haired person. She catches a glimpse of brown hair and grabs the person's wrist, but it's disappointed to find out that's not Santana. She apologizes to the woman and then resumes her search.

She searches every corner, every single part of the park, but still no sign of the brown haired girl. She really thought she had found Santana, she could feel it was her that she saw a few minutes ago on the street. No! She refuses to believe that Santana isn't here, in this park, right now. She can feel she's here, she just can't see her. So in one last desperate attempt Brittany screams at the top of her lungs "SANTANA!"

A lot of heads turn her way, but none is the one she wants. She waits for long minutes to see if the Latina shows up, but no such luck. Defeated and heartbroken, Brittany turns around and walks towards the same way she came. As she is a few feet away from the exit of the park a soft loud voice from afar rings through her ears. "BRITTANY!" She hears once again. She turns around quickly and her heart speeds up at seeing Santana, with a long distance separating them.

Coming back to reality and realizing that it was in fact Santana, Brittany takes off running as fast as she can. Santana does the same and soon enough the distance between them is becoming short.

As soon as their bodies collide with one another, Brittany crashes their lips in a kiss full of emotion: passion, longing, love… Santana reciprocates the kiss and soon her tongue is finding her way into Brittany's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Around them are heard claps and cheers, but neither one of them pays attention to that. They just focus on each other, on this moment, the moment where all their past fears vanish and all that matters is the love they feel for one another.

In the spur of the moment Brittany lifts Santana in the air and spins them around, causing them to break the kiss and a giggle to escape Santana's lips. Brittany smiles lovingly at the Latina and, after a few playful demands from Santana, she puts her down, linking their foreheads and caressing her nose with her own. Santana gives Brittany a big smile and the blonde doesn't resist in planting a soft kiss on the Latina's lips.

"I'm sorry." Are the first words spoken. The blonde looks at the Latina with an apologetically expression on her face and continues. "I was stupid. Being away from you is not the solution. I don't care what my dad thinks, I just wanna be with you Santana. You're my everything." Santana smiles at the blonde's confession and plants a sweet kiss on Brittany's lips. "I don't like Adam." Brittany says out of nowhere, just now remembering Santana's letter. "He was the one who kissed me San. I pushed him away. I don't want anything with him or anyone for that matter, I just want you." She smiles at Santana and whispers softly against her luscious lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Brittany, I never stopped." Santana says in the verge of tears from the sweet words the blonde said to her. Brittany leans in and kisses her again, savoring and reminiscing Santana's delicious taste.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Brittany asks nervously and hopefully after they break apart from the kiss. The response she gets is more than she could ask for. Santana simply crashes their lips in a passionate kiss, that doesn't leave any rim of doubt to Brittany.

"Yes." She whispers against the blonde's lips and a wide grin appears on Brittany's face. Nothing is more perfect than this little moment right here. They're together again and this time no one can break them apart.

"I can't believe you've flown all the way to Argentina, you hate planes." Santana says after a few minutes of silence. She knows the blonde hates planes because of what happened to her mother.

"I do hate planes." Brittany admits in a quiet voice. "But I love you, so I couldn't let a plane stop me from coming to you." She says a little bashfully and Santana smiles at the blonde's cuteness and adorableness. "I missed you San."

"I missed you too Britt." Santana says softly and gives a small peck on Brittany's lips. "So how about we get out of here and go back to my place, and then I could show you how much I missed you?" She says suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows in a silly manner, causing the blonde to let out an adorable giggle. Brittany nods eagerly and they both bolt out of the park and walk quickly to Santana's house, which technically it's her father's, but who cares about that right now?!

* * *

As they arrive at her house Santana fiddles with her keys, trying to grasp the right one and put her into the lock, but when you have a hot blonde woman trailing kisses down your neck, things get more difficult.

She finally opens the door successfully and they both enter rapidly, closing the door and, almost instantly, Brittany discards her bag on the floor and pins Santana against it. She kisses her neck, nipping here and there and sucking on some places, leaving a few hickeys as she goes. She returns to the Latina's soft mouth and kisses her hungrily, and Santana reciprocates immediately, deepening the kiss.

Their tongues battle for dominance while their hands run freely through each other's bodies, desperate to feel some skin. Santana feels her penis twist a little with pleasure and when she feels Brittany buck her hips she loses it and releases a loud moan. With all this pleasure ready to burst at any minute Santana signals for Brittany to put her legs around her waist and the blonde obliges immediately, feeling herself already on the verge of combusting too.

Santana climbs the stairs carefully not wanting to drop the blonde, which Brittany is making an impossible mission due to her soft lips sucking on the Latina's pulse point. They arrive at the top of the stairs without any incidents and Santana leads them to her bedroom. She closes the door behind them when they enter and walks towards her bed, putting Brittany down on it slowly.

Brittany lies on the bed and, in the most seductive way, crooks her index finger in a 'come here' sign. Santana swears her penis just got harder at the sight of her sexy girlfriend and, without wasting any more time, she crawls on top of the blonde and kisses her passionately.

Santana runs her hands through the blonde's body and when she gropes one of Brittany's breasts over her clothes, the girl lets out a delicious moan. She arches her body up pleading Santana to put more pressure on her breasts. Santana obliges and massages both her breasts, feeling her nipples get hard through the fabric.

Brittany sits up on the bed taking Santana with her and puts her arms up. The Latina picking up on what the blonde wants grips the hem of her shirt and rides it slowly up, wanting to prolong this moment as much as she can. When the shirt is finally out of the way and discarded somewhere on the floor, Santana lowers herself down and kisses the blonde's collarbone, followed by the valley of her breasts, her sweet firm abs and finally the spot between her belly button and her pants.

Brittany bucks up her hips as she feels Santana's delicious lips on her skin. She pulls the Latina up and crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss. They separate for a second to take Santana's shirt off, continuing their activities when that's out of the way.

Santana strokes the blonde's back, making shiver's run down Brittany's spine. When she arrives at her destination, Santana unclasps Brittany's bra and the blonde lets it slide down her arms and onto the floor. Santana catches one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth, eliciting a loud groan from the girl under her. Santana lets the blonde's nipple go with a pop and pays the same amount of attention to the other.

Brittany's hands move upwards on Santana's back and on one smooth movement she unclasps the Latina's bra and discards it on the floor. She takes Santana's breasts on her hands and massages them, causing the Latina to buck her hips and pleasure to shoot to Brittany's core. The blonde starts bucking her hips too and soon they're both a mess of heavy panting and rapid breathing. They slow down their thrusting not wanting to come too soon.

Santana's hand snakes between their bodies and stops on the button of Brittany's pants. She looks up at the blonde's beautiful blue eyes and smiles lovingly at her, which Brittany returns. She unbuttons the blonde's pants and pulls them down Brittany's legs slowly. As she pulls the pants down she plants soft kisses on the blonde's legs along the way. Santana discards the piece of clothing and takes her own pants off to join the heap of clothes on the floor.

Santana crawls back on top of Brittany and instantly their lips find one another in a heated kiss. Brittany massages one of the Latina's breasts and Santana moans loudly and bucks her hips. At the delicious friction, Brittany can feel her own panties getting soaked and she too bucks her hips, searching for some type of release. Santana slows down her thrusting and starts pulling the blonde's panties down. As she removes the piece of clothing, she licks her lips at the delicious sight in front of her, Brittany's soaked centre. Not being able to resist, Santana gives a kiss, followed by a long lick on Brittany's centre. The blonde grips the bed sheets hard, feeling the pleasure ready to be released. She pulls Santana up hastily and kisses her passionately while fumbling with her boxers. She's able to remove the offending item and grabs Santana's appendage, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the Latina. She starts stroking it slowly until it reaches its maximum seize.

They look at each other with nothing but pure love and smile lovingly at one another. Santana guides her penis to Brittany's entrance and starts entering the blonde slowly, wanting to prolong their pleasure. Brittany feels herself getting stretched and filled up good by the Latina and she can't help in releasing a loud moan.

Santana starts moving slowly inside the blonde, who starts moving her hips too, and soon they've found a steady pace. Brittany trails kisses down Santana's neck sloppily due to the pleasure filling her body. The blonde moans when Santana hits her G spot and starts moving her hips faster. Santana feels Brittany's walls starting to constrict so she thrusts harder and faster. She touches the blonde's clit and that's enough to make Brittany come undone and have the most amazing orgasm of her life. Santana comes a few seconds after the blonde and empties her seed inside of Brittany.

"Oh My God, if that's what I get when you miss me, I think I'll make you miss me every day." Brittany says breathlessly and Santana laughs.

"You're just too cute." Santana says softly and steals a kiss from Brittany. She pulls out of the blonde and lies beside her on the bed. She opens her arms and Brittany lays her head on Santana's shoulder and puts her arms around the Latina. Santana puts her arms around the blonde as well and pulls Brittany closer to her body. They sigh satisfied and after a few minutes they fall into a peaceful sleep with content smiles on their faces.

* * *

Carlos Lopez arrives home after a tiring day of work. He notices a bag on the floor close to the door and he picks it up. Thinking its Santana's, he walks upstairs and knocks on the door. After only hearing silence from the inside he opens the door and enters the room. When he notices clothes on the floor he looks up at the bed and his eyes widen at seeing his daughter and a blonde girl sleeping while holding each other and, probably (definitely), completely naked under the covers.

The bag in his hands slips from his grasp and hits the floor with a loud thud. This causes Brittany to wake up and when she looks up to see where the sound came from her eyes widen in shock at seeing, who she assumes is Santana's dad, in the room. So frozen up from the situation she's in, the only thing Brittany is able to do is shake Santana awake while her eyes stay fixed on the brown haired man in front of her.

"What is it Brittany?" Santana asks groggily and Brittany only points to the man in the room. Santana looks at where the blonde is pointing at and her mouth opens in shock at seeing her dad. "Dad, you're home early." She says nervously.

"I…I'm gonna…go, so you two can get dressed." He stutters a little and bolts out the door as soon as he finishes his sentence.

"Oh My God, I can't believe I met your dad like this. I'm so embarrassed." Brittany says as she hides her face with her hands. Santana giggles at the blonde's adorableness and Brittany just sends her a playful glare.

"Now you don't need to be nervous about meeting him." Santana jokes, earning a pillow thrown into her face by the blonde. Santana kisses Brittany's cheek softly and stands up from the bed. Brittany tries to hold back her smile but fails miserably. "We should get dressed."

They get dressed, stealing a few kisses here and there from one another, and then go downstairs to face Carlos Lopez. Santana walks towards the living room where her dad is, followed right behind by a nervous Brittany. Carlos looks up when he hears footsteps coming his way and smiles at the girls. "Hello there. It's good to see you again, with clothes on this time." He says in a joking tone and Brittany's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

"Dad stop it. You're making Brittany feel uncomfortable." Santana chastises him and he laughs a little at her daughter's reaction.

"Oh, so this is Brittany, the love of your life, I think were your words early this day." Santana blushes and looks at Brittany bashfully, who's supporting a big smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Brittany." He stands up from the couch and approaches Brittany, shaking her hand gently.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Brittany says a little bashfully.

"No sir here, it makes me feel old. Call me Carlos." He says gently and Brittany nods in response with a smile on her face. "So I guess you two must be hungry after all that exercise you've done."

"Dad!" Santana grunts in annoyance and Carlos chuckles at his daughter's antics.

They go to the kitchen and prepare a little meal for the three of them. They chat animatedly throughout dinner and Carlos is pleased with Brittany, the girl is sweet and funny and seems to really love his daughter, so he's happy about Santana's choice.

* * *

After dinner they clean up the kitchen and then decide to go to the living room and watch a movie. As the movie goes on Brittany starts feeling a little tired and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. Just a few minutes later she falls into a peaceful sleep.

"You did good." Her father's voice breaks her out from the movie and she looks at him questioning. Sensing his daughter's confusion he elaborates. "She's a nice girl."

A smile appears in full force on Santana's face. "She really is."

"I like to see you like this, happy." Carlos confesses with a content smile.

"She's the cause of it. She's my source of happiness." She pauses and then looks at her father's brown orbs and says seriously. "She's the one. I know it."

"I'm happy you're happy." He says as he gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead and then goes upstairs to his room.

"You're the one for me too, you know." Brittany whispers into Santana's neck, causing the Latina to jump in surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping." Santana says a little bashfully.

"Well I wasn't, and I'm glad I wasn't, because I was able to hear you say all those sweet things that make my heart go wild. You're the best." Brittany says softly and kisses Santana tenderly. "Let's go to bed." She stands up and pulls Santana up with her. They share a sweet kiss and then go upstairs to their room, where they snuggle against one another and fall asleep happy to be back into each other's arms again.

* * *

The next morning Brittany wakes up to sweet kisses being given to her by her beautiful girlfriend. She smiles when she feels lips against her own and puts her arms around the Latina's neck to pull her closer, and, therefore, deepening the kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Santana says smiling when they break apart from the kiss.

A light blush appears on Brittany's cheeks at the compliment. "Good morning." She leans in and kisses the Latina sweetly. They pull away and Brittany notices a thoughtful expression on Santana's face. "A penny for your thoughts." She jokes and Santana gives her a soft peck on the lips.

"I was just thinking that we're going to college now and we're going to move out…" She takes a deep breath and then continues nervously. "And my point here is… do you…" She calms herself down by taking another deep breath. "Do you wanna live with me?" She finally lets out while avoiding the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. Not hearing any response from Brittany makes her start to get antsy and nervous. She's about to take back what she said when she hears her beautiful girlfriend reply.

"Yes." Brittany answers happily. Santana stares at her like she has three heads or something, but when her brain starts working again a huge smile appears on the Latina's face and she crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I'm so happy right now." Brittany whispers against Santana's luscious lips.

"Me too." Santana says smiling at the sight of her amazing girlfriend. "What college do you want to go to?"

"I was accepted in Julliard, they sent me an email on the graduation day, so there is where I'm heading after summer ends. What about you?" She asks nervously, afraid that Santana will go to a college far away from her.

"I sent my application to NYU, but I didn't check my e-mail yet." Santana confesses.

"What about we go check it now?" Brittany asks her and stands up from the bed to retrieve the laptop on Santana's desk. She returns to the bed and turns on the computer. She looks at Santana who is chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Brittany holds Santana's hand and intertwines their fingers, telling Santana without words that she's here for her. Santana gives a small smile to Brittany and the blonde squeezes her hand reassuringly. Santana enters in her e-mail account and her breathing stops when she sees she has an e-mail from NYU. After one long deep breath she opens the e-mail and starts reading it carefully. She freezes up and stares at the computer screen in shock. "You got in!" Brittany's excited squeal is what breaks Santana from her inner freak out. She looks at Brittany with a giant smile on her face and kisses the blonde passionately, leaving them breathless.

"Do you think your dad will agree with our decision of living together?" Santana asks when they break apart.

"We already live together so what's the difference, right?" Brittany smiles at Santana but then her smile drops and panic covers her face. "Shit! I forgot about my dad. When I left to come here I only left him a note. He's going to kill me! He probably has already tried to call me a hundred times, and I forgot my phone is dead." Brittany is now pacing around the room in complete panic.

Santana stands up from the bed and stops the blonde by putting her hands on her shoulders gently. "Calm down, take a deep breath." Brittany does as the Latina says. "You can use my phone to call your dad." Santana goes to her nightstand to pick up her phone and then hands it to Brittany. "Here. I'm going downstairs and prepare breakfast for us and you stay here and call your dad, sound good?" Brittany nods with a smile on her face and plants a soft peck on the Latina's lips. Santana smiles and then turns around and goes out the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A half an hour later Brittany comes downstairs and snakes her arms around Santana's waist and puts her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"So how did it go?" Santana asks a little terrified to hear the answer.

"It wasn't that bad really." This surprises Santana and she turns around on the blonde's embrace. "He just said I shouldn't have left without talking to him first and that he wants me to come back home so we can talk about everything."

"Your dad sounds like a changed man. I was expecting him to scream and yell for you to stay away from me, but no." Santana says astonished.

"I have to go back." Brittany says sadly. "I don't want to leave you."

"And who says you have to leave me?" Brittany looks at Santana in confusion and the Latina decides to explain. "Brittany the whole purpose of me coming to Argentina was to be away from you because since we couldn't be together I was in constant pain every day." Brittany looks at the ground sad and ashamed for what she made Santana go through. The Latina sees the look of guilt on Brittany's face and she gives her a sweet kiss to reassure her that that's in the past now. "But now that we're together, there's nowhere else I want to be than by your side. So I'm going to go back with you." Brittany smiles happily and kisses Santana passionately. "So when do we have to go?"

"We can go tomorrow morning. I wanna explore the city a little." Brittany says smiling.

"I think that can be arranged." Santana says and gives Brittany one soft peck on the lips. "Now sit down and I'll serve you breakfast." Brittany obliges and takes a seat at the table. She smiles when she sees the Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes Santana made. They both eat in silence, stealing glances at one another occasionally and blushing when they get caught staring.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen they both decide on taking a walk and go explore the city. They both walk hand in hand through the streets, not paying attention to what's around them but only paying attention to one another.

Santana pulls Brittany to the park they were yesterday and the blonde gives her a questioning look. Santana simply smiles and leads her to the place she wants to show Brittany. When they arrive to the place Brittany gasps in amazement. She has never seen something as beautiful as this, well except Santana of course.

"Do you like it?" Santana asks her as she sees the blonde's face lit up at seeing all the cute ducks swimming in the pond.

"It's amazing." Brittany says in a whisper and Santana smiles at seeing her girlfriend happy. Santana sits down on the grass, close to the pond, and then gestures for Brittany to sit in front of her and the blonde obliges. Santana snakes her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her closer to her body and puts her head on the blonde's shoulder.

They just stay there for long hours, just enjoying each other's company and the peacefulness and quietness surrounding them. Once in awhile Santana sneaks a kiss here and there and Brittany erupts in a fit of giggles.

They take pictures together of them making silly faces or Santana stealing a kiss from Brittany. They have an amazing day together but soon it's over when the sky starts getting darker. They go home, eat a delicious meal with Santana's dad and soon they're cuddled together on the bed. They lay there for hours just enjoying each other's warmth and remembering that tomorrow they're going back home. Sleep finally comes after awhile and they enter the land of dreams where they find each other again.

* * *

Morning comes and Santana grunts in frustration, not wanting to go home. After a gazillion of kisses shared, they finally get up, get dressed and walk downstairs with their bags. They eat breakfast slowly, trying to prolong their stay here but soon their bowls of cereal are empty and there's nothing they can do about it except put them on the sink.

Carlos offers to take them to the airport and Santana accepts, grateful. They arrive twenty five minutes later and they take their bags from the car and walk inside the airport. Santana turns to her dad and gives him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything dad. I love you." She whispers softly in his ear.

"I love you too sweety." He says wholeheartedly and kisses his daughter's forehead. "You can come back whenever you want to okay?" Santana nods with a smile on her face and he turns to Brittany. "You can come here anytime too okay?" Brittany nods and Carlos surprises her by pulling her into a hug. "Take care of her." He whispers softly in her ear.

"I will." Brittany whispers back, nothing but sincerity in her voice. They break apart from the hug and Carlos smiles at Brittany, satisfied by her answer.

They wave goodbye to Carlos one more time and walk away towards their gate. As they take their seats on the plane Santana takes Brittany's hand on her own and intertwines their fingers. Brittany smiles lovingly at the Latina and gives her a soft peck on the lips. The flight home is calm, probably due to the fact they both feel safe in each other's presence.

* * *

They arrive at the airport, pick up their bags and walk outside to find a cab. Soon enough they arrive at home and enter the house hand in hand. In the living room are Daniel and Maribel sitting on the couch watching something on TV. They turn their heads when they hear the front door opening and see Brittany and Santana.

"Hi everyone." Santana says to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Brittany why didn't you tell me you were going to Argentina? You should have talked to me first." Daniel says a little disappointment laced in his voice as he stands up from the couch.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing dad." Brittany confesses as she avoids her dad's eyes. "When I realized Santana went to Argentina I finally knew I couldn't be away from her. I'm sorry dad, but she's the one I love and I'm not going to stay away from her anymore." She says confidently and with determination.

"Actually we want to talk to you two about something." Santana chimes in, looking between Daniel and her mother. Daniel nods for her to continue and she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I've been thinking a lot and I'm willing to solve mine and Brittany's situation." She pauses for a second, then looks at Daniel's eyes and says confidently. "Me and Brittany… we're going to live together." Daniel gasps in shock and he's ready to speak when Santana interrupts him. "I'm going to work, so money won't be a problem."

"And you think it will be enough to keep a house and support my daughter?" He asks incredulously, not liking the idea one bit.

"Yes, I think it will." Santana says with certainty.

"And I'm going to work too dad." Brittany chimes in, trying to make her father see that their not kids anymore.

"And what about college?" Daniel asks worried, not wanting her daughter to drop out of school.

"We're both going to college dad. We can conciliate school with work, I've done it before." Brittany points out.

"It's not going to be easy but this it's called growing up. And this is the step the kids want to take." Maribel chimes in on the conversation and Brittany smiles at her, appreciated by her support.

Daniel shakes his head, still not convinced. "Keep a house, pay the bills and study all at the same time it's not easy."

"We know that." Santana says seriously as she continues to look at Daniel expectantly.

"But they found a solution for that and they have the conditions to live together." Maribel says to her husband. "I give them all my support on this one, and I know it's not going to be easy, but there are people who live with less and they're just starting their life.

"But that's what worries me, that they start their life in the wrong way." Daniel confesses.

"But why dad? We're taking responsibilities." Brittany says now a little exasperatedly and Santana squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"And they're taking their relationship to the next level." Maribel adds, trying to make her husband see Santana and Brittany's side.

"Daniel listen, I really love your daughter." Santana says with sincerity as she looks him in the eyes. "And I want to prove to you that this was never a fling. I intend to be with her forever." She looks at Brittany and smiles lovingly at her, which the blonde mirrors. "Me and Brittany, we know we can't live without one another nor want to."

"But you two have to be careful, you have to behave and, most of all, you have to be responsible. So that means no kids." He says seriously as he looks pointedly at Santana, who gives him an understanding nod.

"You can trust us dad." Brittany says with sincerity as she looks at her dad pleadingly.

"They want to take a step forward, we just need to be by their side and support their decision." Maribel says softly as she smiles at her husband.

Brittany walks towards her father and takes his hands on her own. "Dad, try to understand us." She says pleadingly.

"I hope you two know that I've always wanted what's good for you, and now it's time for you to prove that your love is strong and big as you two say it is." Daniel says seriously trying to keep a stern face, but failing as a smile appears on his face.

Santana appears behind Brittany with a big smile on her face. "Those that mean that we can…?"

"Yes. Go and be happy." Daniel says smiling at them. Brittany engulfs her dad in a bear hug and kisses his cheek repeatedly in gratefulness and happiness.

They finally did it. Daniel and Maribel are happier than they've ever been and Brittany and Santana's love was finally accepted. They couldn't ask for more, they're happy and in love. And to think that in the beginning they couldn't stand each other and now… now they don't want to ever be apart. They found the one, they found their soulmate… They found each other.

* * *

**THE END!**

**And that's it guys, the end of the story... Since it was the last chapter I decided to make it a BIG one ;)**

**To answer the question everyone's been asking no, I'm not going to write a sequel, I'm sorry guys... but I'll write an epilogue if you want, let me now :) And also, I still don't know if I'll write another story, maybe if a good idea pops up into my head I might do it ;)**

**Now, thank you so so so much for sticking with me and this story till the end. Thank you also to all the favorites, follows and awesome reviews you gave me! :)**

**I love you guys! You're AWESOME! :) Till next time... :D**

**P.S. I realized just now that I use the word 'awesome' a lot in my author's notes. I must really like the word haha :D**


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Santana is walking through the different corridors of Julliard trying to find her beautiful girlfriend to take her to lunch. She finds the dance studio and peeks in, her eyes immediately falling on Brittany's flawless body. She watches her moving around the room gracefully and fluidly and a smile instantly appears on her face. But soon the smile drops and a glare takes its place, directed at the boy whose hands are all over her girlfriend's body. She's fuming at this point, not liking the way the boy his running his greasy hands all over Brittany's body in an unfriendly and unprofessional way. She's about to storm in and push the guy against the mirrors, but stops when she hears the bell ringing, signaling the class is over. To Santana's relief and satisfaction Brittany pulls away from the guy and walks towards her bag to retrieve her water bottle. But as Santana looks at the guy she notices him looking at Brittany's well shaped ass and that's it for the Latina. She storms into the room and steps right in front of the guy's face.

"Listen here you jackass, her eyes" She points at Brittany, who's know confused and a little angry at what Santana is doing, and then continues, looking menacingly at the guy. "are not in her cute little butt. And for your information the only person who is allowed to check her out and stare at her body for endless hours it's me, her _girlfriend_." She emphasizes the last word as she looks at the guy, who has a scared expression on his face. "So remember this, you will not stare at her, you will not touch her, you're not even going to look at her beautiful blue eyes, because if you do I'll hunt you down and I'll crack one of your nuts, right or left that's your choice. Are we clear?" She says in a menacing tone with a glare plastered on her face and the guy nods frantically with a frightened look on his face and then bolts out the door. Santana smiles triumphantly but her smile drops and an apologetic look appears on her face when she turns around and sees the angry and disappointed look on Brittany's face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't even try it Santana." Brittany says as she turns around to gather her things. "Charlie didn't do anything to you and you just threatened him out of nowhere, and now I have to find a new dance partner thanks to you."

"I'm sorry Britt, I was jealous okay? There I said it." Santana says as she looks at the ground embarrassed and Brittany can't help it when a little smile starts to appear on her face. "He was staring at your ass and I don't like when people check you out, I'm the only one allowed to do that, you're mine."

"I'm yours, huh?" Brittany says in a playful tone with a smirk on her face. Santana looks up surprised at hearing the blonde's playful tone and smiles when she sees that Brittany is not mad at her anymore. She walks towards the blonde and puts her arms around her waist, pulling Brittany closer to her body.

"Yes, you're mine and I'm yours." Santana says as she leans in and captures Brittany's lips with her own in a soft kiss. The blonde smiles into the kiss and soon her tongue is making her way into Santana's mouth, deepening the kiss. Santana moans into the kiss and pushes Brittany back against the wall.

They pull apart a few minutes later to catch their breath and stare at each other lovingly. "If you do what you did to Charlie ever again, I won't have sex with you for a month." Brittany says seriously and Santana opens her mouth in shock.

"What? But that's not fair." Santana whines like a little kid, which the blonde has to agree it's the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

"Don't argue with me Santana Lopez or today you won't have sex." Santana quickly closes her mouth and looks at the blonde with an innocent expression. Brittany giggles at her whipped girlfriend and gives her a soft peck on the lips. "Let's go have lunch, I'm really hungry." Santana wiggles her eyebrows at the blonde suggestively and Brittany slaps her arm playfully. "Not that you horn dog." Santana puts her hands in the air defensively as she grins at the blonde and Brittany shakes her head at the Latina's antics. They share a tender kiss then lace their fingers together and walk out the building to get their lunch.

* * *

**5 years later…**

Santana, with now 23 years old and a worker at Vincent's recording studio, is standing in a jewelry store with her great friend Kurt. Kurt and Santana met on a little café and they just hit it off pretty quickly. He didn't get on her nerves and he could stand her snarky remarks, so a friendship blossomed soon enough.

She's now searching for an engagement ring for Brittany. Yes, that's right, Santana Lopez is going to ask Brittany S. Pierce to marry her. She's a nervous wreck right now and she hasn't even picked the ring yet, so imagine how she'll be when she asks the blonde to be her wife.

She's looking at all the beautiful rings when suddenly one catches her eyes. She studies it for awhile and smiles triumphantly, deciding that this is the one. A beautiful silver ring which features a round brilliant cut diamond which is accented with a twist of bright cut set diamonds trimmed with milgrain down the sides of the split shank. "I want this one please." The clerk nods at Santana and takes the ring and puts it in a little velvet black box.

"It's gorgeous." Kurt comments as he appears behind the Latina and admires the ring on the little box on Santana's hand. The Latina smiles gratefully at him and turns around to pay the clerk. They walk out of the shop, Santana with a content smile on her face and just hoping Brittany will accept her proposal.

* * *

Two days later Santana finds herself pacing around the bathroom on the verge of a meltdown. She has black pants on, a white blouse with the first two buttons open to show some cleavage, beautiful shining earrings and she's wearing black stilettos to complete her outfit. She straightened out her hair and put some light make up on. But her appearance is not what's causing the little freak out moment, it's the little velvet black box in her purse that's making her stomach do somersaults.

She asked Brittany on a date yesterday with the excuse that they didn't go on one in awhile, so the blonde accepted happily not suspecting of anything. But the real reason for the sudden date, is that Santana is gonna propose to Brittany tonight. That's what's making her so nervous. A million questions are running through her head: What if something goes wrong? What if she says no? The list goes on and on.

A knock on the bathroom door and the sound of her girlfriend's voice is what breaks Santana from her crazy thoughts. "Baby, are you okay in there?" Brittany asks, worried about Santana due to the fact she hasn't heard the Latina in almost a half an hour since she went to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Santana says shakily and takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "Get a grip Lopez. You're a strong woman for God's sake." She chastises herself as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. She takes one deep long breath and then walks out the bathroom. Her heart stops at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her, wearing a glamorous strapless white dress that shows just the necessary amount of her gorgeous legs to make Santana go wild, with her hair curly just the way that the Latina loves and has flat black shoes so she's the same height as Santana. "Wow, you're beautiful." The Latina says lovingly.

Brittany blushes a little at the compliment and takes a step forward to be able to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "You're not too bad yourself." She says when they pull apart from the kiss. "So where are we going?" Brittany asks for the hundred time that day, but Santana doesn't give in to the blonde's persuasive manners and simply shrugs innocently. Brittany pouts at her, trying to make Santana spill everything about their date, but Santana looks away and walks towards the front door of their little but comfy apartment. Brittany huffs in defeat and follows the Latina outside.

A few minutes later they arrive at a beautiful restaurant and Brittany just looks at the place in awe. They walk towards their table and Santana pulls Brittany's chair out, at which the blonde smiles gratefully and gives her a soft peck on the lips.

They order and soon enough they're eating while chatting animatedly with one another. Santana's worries disappear in that moment. Their linked hands on the table, their loving smiles, them sharing food with one another… it is just perfect, and Santana can't help the giddy feeling that is overcoming her body, she just wants to pop the question right now, but she restrains herself from doing so and waits for the right time.

When they finish eating their delicious meal Santana pays for it, with some objection from Brittany, and they go to their car. Santana opens the passenger's side door for Brittany and the blonde gives her a soft kiss in return. Santana rounds the car and enters the driver's side, closing the door and putting her seatbelt on. She starts driving for their last destination of the night and the nerves start kicking in again. Brittany notices Santana's troubled expression and her strong grip on the steering wheel so she puts her hand on the Latina's leg in a comforting manner. Santana looks up startled by the unexpected but welcoming touch and gives Brittany a small smile.

After awhile they arrive at their destination, the beach, and get out of the car. Brittany looks at Santana surprised and confused as to why they're on the beach. Santana simply smiles at the blonde and gestures for her to take her shoes off and follow her to the sand. Brittany does as she's told and Santana extends her hand, which Brittany takes and intertwines their fingers.

They walk, for awhile, on the soft sand in a comfortable silence with their hands linked as a light breeze passes them. Brittany notices some lights on the sand a few feet away from them and she turns to look at the Latina quizzically.

Santana stops close to the lights and looks at Brittany in the eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts her speech. "Brittany… when we first met, I might have not admitted then but I was attracted to you." She says bashfully and Brittany smiles. "You annoyed me most of the time but I couldn't deny that you were sexy, that you are sexy." Santana gives her a little wink and Brittany giggles at this. "We didn't get along well at first, we always argued, but then… the kiss happened… And wow it was an amazing one." She pauses, looks at Brittany's blue eyes and says wholeheartedly. "You changed my life Brittany. You're the most wonderful, beautiful, caring, talented person I've ever met. And I want to live the rest of my life with you. So with that said…" She takes Brittany's hand in her own and leads her to the lights. Brittany gasps in wonder when she sees a big heart drawn on the sand with lit candles. She notices something written inside the heart and starts reading it.

_I love you Brittany_

_Turn around_

As she turns around she gasps and covers her mouth in surprise. Santana is down on one knee on the sand and in her hand is the little velvet black box open with the beautiful engagement ring in it. "Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me?" Santana asks nervously and a tear escapes Brittany's eyes. Santana's nerves start to get worse when the blonde stays silent and a worried expression appears on her face.

Brittany at seeing Santana's expression kicks herself mentally for taking such a long time to respond a question she has known the answer since they started dating. A wide grin appears in her face and between happy tears she says with nothing but sincerity and love. "Yes."

Santana's eyes widen and she stares at the blonde not really knowing if she heard right or not. "Did you say yes?" The Latina asks just to make sure that she's not dreaming.

"Yes Santana! A million times yes!" A giant radiant smile appears on the Latina's face and she stands up and crashes their lips in a loving passionate kiss. She pulls away a few seconds later remembering the ring on her hand, and puts it on the blonde's finger. Brittany admires the ring on her finger and gives Santana an incredulous look, knowing that it probably has cost a fortune. "It's beautiful San… but you spent a lot of money on it."

"Don't worry about that. You're happy, I'm happy and we're going to get married." Santana says happily as tears start falling from her eyes. Brittany can't stop her tears from spilling too so she lets them fall freely and hugs her fiancé (oh how she likes the sound of that) tightly.

* * *

When they close the door behind them as they enter the apartment, Brittany pins Santana to the wall and kisses her hungrily and passionately. Santana puts her hands on the blonde's neck pulling her closer to her mouth and with that deepening the kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance while their hands just run freely, searching for any type of skin contact. Santana grips the hem of Brittany's shirt and pulls it off of her easily. They keep kissing passionately as Brittany starts leading them to their bedroom.

Along the way to their bedroom Santana's shirt is discarded on the floor as well as Brittany's bra. As they arrive to their destination, Brittany pushes Santana onto the bed and straddles the Latina. Santana sits up a little to be able to suck into her mouth one of Brittany's nipples. The blonde moans loudly at the feeling and her panties start getting wetter as the minutes go by. She snakes her hands behind Santana's back and unclasps the Latina's bra in one smooth movement. Santana lets the piece of clothing slide off of her arms and onto the floor.

Brittany, without wasting any more time, takes Santana's breasts into her hands and massages them skillfully, making the Latina's penis twitch in pleasure and grow a few inches. Santana bucks her hips when she feels the blonde's tongue circling her nipple and they both let a loud moan at the welcomed and delicious friction.

Brittany stands up from the bed, eliciting a grunt of displeasure from the Latina, but soon that grunt turns into a moan as she sees her beautiful fiancé taking off her pants along with her panties. Brittany smirks at the Latina's lusty and awestruck expression and walks back to the bed slowly, teasing Santana along the way.

She stops at the foot of the bed and starts unbuttoning the Latina's pants with a seductive look on her face. Santana gulps at seeing the predatory look on Brittany's face and her little buddy downstairs is standing up, ready for what's to come. The blonde pulls Santana's pants down her legs successfully along with her boxers. As soon as they hit the ground the blonde smirks at the Latina, and before Santana realizes it, Brittany has her appendage in her soft hands and is now stroking it skillfully. Santana throws her head back in pleasure and a grunt escapes her lips. The blonde smirks triumphantly and lowers herself until her lips are millimeters away from the tip of the Latina's penis. Santana bucks her hips up when she feels Brittany's hot breath on her appendage.

"Eager much?" Brittany asks smugly as she looks at Santana, who has now disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and is breathing heavily and rapidly. The Latina only grunts in response and the blonde decides to put Santana out of her misery and give her what she's yearning for.

She slowly captures Santana's penis between her lips and licks the tip skillfully, making the Latina grunt in pleasure and grip the bed sheets hard. Brittany starts moving up and down, licking the Latina's shaft along the way. At this point Santana is going crazy and pleasure is taking over her body, so, feeling that she's about to explode, she pulls Brittany up and kisses her hungrily. The blonde, sensing what Santana needs, positions the Latina's penis with her entrance and lowers herself slowly, relishing in the feeling of Santana's member filling her up and the pleasure that comes with it.

Brittany lets out a load moan when she feels Santana buck her hips and hit her G spot. That just encourages Brittany to move faster and soon they're both sweating and breathing heavily. Brittany leans down and sucks one of the Latina's nipples into her mouth, making Santana groan in pleasure and her hips start moving faster.

Just a few more thrusts and they come undone while moaning each other's names. They look at each other's eyes lovingly and Santana can't resist in planting a delicate kiss on Brittany's lips. The blonde smiles at the gesture and leans down to return the kiss.

Brittany lifts herself up, letting Santana's member slide off of her with ease, and lies beside the Latina. Santana turns to the blonde and puts her arms around her body, pulling her closer into her.

"Goodnight my beautiful fiancé." Santana whispers softly in Brittany's ear and the blonde smiles widely at hearing the word 'fiancé' come out of Santana's mouth.

"Goodnight fiancé." Brittany replies as she plants a tender kiss on Santana's bare shoulder. They snuggle with each other and soon they're asleep, happy to be surrounded with the person they love.

* * *

**7 months later…**

Today is the day, today is the day of their marriage. Santana couldn't be happier. She's marrying the woman of her dreams and is going to spend the rest of her life with her. It's like a dream come true. After everything they've been through, this is their reward.

Right now Santana is on the altar, wearing an immaculate black suit and waiting to be married to the most wonderful woman in the world. By her side is Puck, who gives her a proud brotherly smile and Santana smiles back, thankful for his support. On the church pews she can see all her close friends, one of them is Kurt, her mother with a proud smile on her face and hers and Brittany's relatives.

As the time passes by she starts fidgeting with her fingers and the nerves start kicking in. Things that can go wrong start running through her head such as what if Brittany runs away, what if she doesn't want to marry her, and that's when the panic starts rising. But all her worries are soon kicked to the curb when she sees her, Brittany. The blonde is walking down the aisle with her arm linked with her father's, her face filled with joy, happiness and love. She's wearing a beautiful strapless white dress that fits perfectly on her body, her hair is tied in a perfect bun that highlights the blonde's beautiful face.

All the people in the room disappear for Santana as soon as Brittany arrives at the altar and a tear escapes from the Latina's eyes. The blonde wipes it away softly and smiles at Santana happily, who's still entranced by Brittany. "You're beautiful." Santana whispers sweetly as she looks at Brittany's bright blue eyes. A light blush appears on the blonde's cheeks and Santana giggles at Brittany's cuteness.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here, on this glorious day, to witness the union of Santana Marie Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce." The priest says to the crowd then the ceremony begins. After awhile, he finishes his readings then he turns to the women in front of him. "Now you can say your vows."

Santana takes a deep breath and then looks at Brittany right in the eyes. "Brittany you changed my life. Before you came along I had no idea what a relationship was, what love was. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you. There are no words in this world to describe how amazing you are Brittany Susan Pierce. You're unique and I love you so so much. So I vow to make you laugh when you're sad, to protect you, to support you in every decision you make and most importantly, I vow to love you forever." At this point tears are falling down Brittany's face and her heart is beating like crazy at the sweet words Santana just said to her. The Latina wipes the blonde's tears slowly and doesn't resist in planting a sweet kiss on Brittany's cheek. Then she turns around and takes the ring from Puck's hand, smiling at him gratefully. She turns back to Brittany and takes the blonde's hand on her own as she puts the ring on Brittany's finger.

A smile appears on the blonde's face and she looks at the Latina lovingly. "Santana from the moment I met you, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me and challenged me in a way that no one ever has. Every day I fall more in love with you… because Santana you're perfect." Brittany says wholeheartedly and a few tears are making their way down Santana's face. "So I vow to put a smile on your face whenever you come home grumpy." Santana laughs at this as well as everyone in the church. "I vow to be by your side for better or for worse and I vow to love you till eternity." Brittany does the same thing Santana did just a few seconds ago and takes the ring from Quinn's hand. She puts the ring on Santana's finger and then looks up to see the Latina's beautiful brown orbs filled with love.

"Now, Brittany Susan Pierce, do you take Santana Marie Lopez to be your wife, to love and honor, forsaking all others since this day forward?" The priest asks Brittany.

"I do." Brittany says with nothing but certainty, sincerity and love in her voice as she smiles at Santana. They both smile lovingly at each other, not taking their eyes from one another even for a second.

The priest turns to Santana and repeats the question. "Do you, Santana Marie Lopez, take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your wife, to love and honor, forsaking all others since this day forward?"

"I definitely do." Santana says in one breath as she smiles happily at Brittany and the crowd laughs.

"For the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife." The priest says and giant radiant grins appear on both Santana's and Brittany's face. "You may kiss now." And as the words leave the priest's mouth, Santana leans forward and captures Brittany's lips with her own in a kiss full of happiness, passion and love.

Cheers are heard all over the church, but they don't pay attention to that. It's like they're in their own little bubble and nothing can break it. They're married and nothing right now can change the way they're feeling. It's a new chapter of their beautiful life together and they couldn't be happier or more in love with one another.

* * *

**1 year later…**

Santana wakes up at 7 a.m. to an empty bed. She looks around in search for her wife but realizes that Brittany isn't in the room. She gets up and puts some clothes on, not wanting to get a cold or something for wandering around in the house naked. She goes to the kitchen thinking that her wife might be there, but frowns when she realizes that she's not there either. She starts getting a little worried about the blonde and calls her cell phone, but her shoulders slump when she hears it ringing on their bedroom.

She starts looking for Brittany around the house, she searches the two other bedrooms, the bathroom, the little dance studio, but nothing, the blonde is nowhere to be found. That's when Santana remembers she forgot to search in their bedroom's bathroom. She turns around and runs to the bathroom and gasps at seeing her wife with her head on the toilet seat and sleeping uncomfortably.

Santana crouches down and shakes the blonde slowly, not wanting to scare her. "Britt, come on sweety, wake up." She whispers softly on the blonde's ear and Brittany opens her tired blue eyes. She yawns and looks at Santana groggily, her face pale and lacking the brightness it has every day. "Are you feeling okay baby? Why did you sleep here?" Santana asks worried, seeing that Brittany is not well.

"At like 3 in the morning I started to feel sick, my stomach was hurting really badly and I came here to throw up. I ended up throwing up for maybe five times and then I fell asleep." Brittany says with a worn out expression.

Santana strokes her cheeks softly and plants a tender kiss on her wife's forehead. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made you tea or something to make you feel better."

"You've been working so hard lately and you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the courage to wake you up." The blonde confesses weakly. As she's about to speak again she feels the contents of her stomach, if there are any left, coming up again, so she turns to the toilet rapidly and throws up once again. Santana gets closer to the blonde and holds her hair while stroking her back soothingly.

"I'm gonna make you tea. I'll be right back honey." Santana says as Brittany's face appears again in view and then she walks out the bathroom. She returns a few minutes later with a mug filled with tea in her hands. She hands it to Brittany and the blonde takes a small sip, not wanting to upset her stomach. "It was probably something you ate yesterday." Santana reasons.

"It was probably the nachos I ate at lunch, they kind of had a weird taste." Brittany says, scrunching up her nose at the thought of food.

"Do you want me to stay at home today?" Santana asks sweetly, not wanting to leave her wife alone. "I can call the studio and cancel-"

Brittany cuts her off immediately. "No, you've been working on this for so long. I'm not letting you miss your first big record contract. You're gonna go to work, do your magic and at the end of the day you'll have signed a contract with the talented and worldwide star known as Cory Monteith." Santana smiles at the blonde, not knowing how she was able to get such a wonderful and caring person to be her wife.

"I love you." Santana says wholeheartedly. "If you need anything you call me and I'll be home immediately."

Brittany nods at the Latina. "I love you too." The blonde says as she smiles sweetly at the Latina. "Now go, or you will be late." Santana nods and plants a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead before she gets up and goes out the door.

* * *

Later that day Santana arrives home happily and radiant due to the fact she signed a contract with the amazing singer and excellent performer too, Cory Monteith. Now her label is starting to go forward and she couldn't be happier.

"Brittany!" Santana calls out and soon she hears the blonde's voice coming from the bathroom. "What's wrong honey? Are you still sick?" She asks worried as she approaches the blonde that is leaning against the counter. Brittany simply shakes her head no as she stares into space. "Baby? What's wrong?" Santana asks, concerned that something might be wrong with her wife's health. "Did something bad happen?"

Brittany turns to look at Santana when she hears the Latina's words and shakes her head no hastily. Then a broad smile appears and her face resembles a little kid's on Christmas' morning. "Something wonderful happened." She looks at Santana's curious brown orbs and takes the Latina's hands on her own. "San… I'm pregnant."

Santana freezes up, not believing in what she just heard. _I'm pregnant,_ Brittany's words run through her head and it's then she processes everything. They're having a baby! They're going to be moms! A giant radiant smile appears on Santana's face and a little tear escapes from the corner of her eye. "We're having a baby." She says smiling widely with her dimples on full display. Not containing what she's feeling right now Santana closes the gap between the two of them and crashes her lips with Brittany's in a passionate kiss. "We're going to be a family." Santana whispers as she puts her hand carefully on her wife's stomach. They both smile lovingly at one another while happy tears fall freely from their eyes.

* * *

**9 months later…**

"Santana!" The Latina hears her wife call out for her. She walks towards the bathroom, where she knows Brittany is, with the newspaper on her hand.

"Brittany you will not believ-" When she looks up from the newspaper to her beautiful wife she freezes up and lets the newspaper fall from her hands to the ground. Brittany is standing in front of her with her hands on her baby bump and surrounded by a little pool of water.

"My water's broke." Brittany says, breaking the silence and that seems to make Santana snap out of her stupor.

"Okay. Let's calm down. There's no need to panic." Santana takes a deep breath and then searches for the car keys in her pocket. "Oh My God, where are the car keys?" Santana says frantically while searching for them all around the room.

"San, calm down. They are on the coffee table. You left them there last night." Brittany says calmly with an amused expression at seeing her (supposedly) badass wife having a little freak out moment.

"Oh right." Santana says in realization. She picks up the babies' bag and all the things necessary, including the car keys, and soon they are on their way to the hospital. She parks the car in an unauthorized parking spot, but since it's the last spot available and seeing that her babies are about to born, she doesn't really care if she gets fined.

She walks with Brittany through the hospital and soon nurses are leading them to a room and taking her wife's clothes off and putting the hospital gown on her. Santana takes Brittany's hand on hers and squeezes it reassuringly. A doctor appears soon after and before they know it Brittany is pushing with all her force.

"You're doing good baby. Just a little more, you can do it." Santana says soothingly as Brittany takes one deep breath and then pushes again, gripping Santana's hand tightly. After one hard push from the blonde, cries fill the room and Santana looks at the doctor and sees her baby in his arms. Tears start falling slowly down her face and a wide happy smile appears on her face. The baby is given to her by the nurse and she shows it to Brittany. "He's beautiful honey." Brittany smiles for an instant but soon she's pushing again. She's sweating and she's exhausted but she keeps pushing and soon her little baby girl is out too. Santana smiles at her wife lovingly and then looks at her beautiful daughter that's being handed to the blonde. "You were amazing baby. Look at our beautiful kids." Santana says gleefully as she pulls her baby boy closer to her body protectively. "Hello Michael." Santana whispers at her son and she smiles excitedly when she sees him opening his eyes. "He has your eyes." Santana says in a dreamy voice as she looks at her son's beautiful ocean-like blue eyes.

"Well little Emily has your eyes." Brittany says smiling and Santana looks down and sees her daughter's beautiful brown orbs. "He has your hair." Brittany points out as she looks adoringly at her son.

"And she has yours." Santana smiles at her wife who smiles back. They stare lovingly at one another and relish in the feeling of having their kids in their arms for the first time.

* * *

**5 years later…**

"Mikey come to the living room honey, your grandparents' will be here at any minute." Brittany calls out to her five year old son.

"I'm here mommy." Michael says as he appears in front of his mom. He's wearing a nice white shirt with light brown pants. He likes to think he's a grown up now and he hates when someone treats him like a little kid, and when that happens a scowl appears on his face, a trait he inherited from Santana.

"You're so handsome. When did you get so grown up?" Brittany teases him while running her fingers through his belly and tickling him.

"Mommy stop it, you're gonna ruin my shirt." He says between laughs.

The door bell ringing is what makes Brittany stop her motions and, in a flash, Michael bolts to the door and opens it. Her son smiles when he sees his grandparents and Daniel instantly picks him up. "How did you grow up so fast? Are you eating baker's yeast?" Daniel jokes and Michael scrunches his nose up and shakes his head no. Daniel laughs at his grandson and puts him down. "Hey honey." He says as he approaches his daughter and gives her a warming hug.

"Hi dad. I missed you." Brittany says as she lingers a little bit more in the hug. They break apart and Daniel plants a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Santana appears at that moment with Emily by her side and their one year old son Allan in her arms. "Hi Daniel." She says as she's sees the blonde man and gives him a kiss on the cheek in greeting. She then walks to her mom and instantly her son is taken from her arms. "Hi mom. I missed you too." Santana says sarcastically as she smiles amused at her mother.

"I'm sorry honey, but he's just so cute." Maribel says as she watches her grandson play with her pinkie. Allan Pierce-Lopez has blonde hair and blue eyes, both traits from Brittany, but when he smiles you can see the little cute dimples that are identical to Santana's. "Your kids are all beautiful. I don't know what's your secret." She says as she looks at Michael, who's chatting animatedly with Daniel, and then she looks at Emily, who's getting tickled by her mother and is laughing hysterically.

"Good genes and two smoking hot mommas." Santana says smugly, with the trade mark Lopez smirk on her face. Maribel shakes her head amused at her daughter's antics.

"Now that we're all here, let's eat before the food get's cold." Brittany says as she comes into the living room with a tray that has in it a delicious looking turkey. Santana helps her wife bring all the food from the kitchen and soon they're eating while chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

Santana catches Brittany's hand under the table and intertwines their fingers together. The blonde looks at her lovingly and leans in to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Santana smiles when they pull apart and she can't help all the emotions that are filling her body: happiness, accomplishment, joy, and the most important one, love. They have three amazing kids, they have each other, they have a family, they couldn't ask for more. Their life is complete…

* * *

**And here is the epilogue as you requested :)**

**Thanks to all of you who supported me throughout this story, you're amazing! (see, I didn't say awesome there haha, but you guys are awesome! :D) I'll miss all of you guys :( Till next time...**

**P.S. Some parts of this chapter I wrote in honor of Cory Monteith, he was a great person and he will be missed deeply by everyone. Also the names of Brittany and Santana's two sons in this chapter are the two middle names of Cory. **

**R.I.P Cory...**


End file.
